So Pretty face
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: AU.Raiting M à venir. La nuit du 31 Octobre Lord Voldemort n'a pas pus tuer Harry Potter, c'est un fait. Mais si le lord n'avait pas disparut ? Et que Harry n'avais pas voulut ce laisser abandonner en paix ?
1. Attaque ou Découverte du pot de colle

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note : Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà une autre fic en cours et je vais bientôt partir à l'hopitale. Mais c'était trop tentant de l'écrire celle là ! Bon, je reconnais que le chapitre 1 n'est pas très long, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-Maître, que devons nous faire ? Demanda une voix désagréablement aiguë à la timidité exagéré.

-Laissez les moi... Répondit simplement une voix sifflante, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur les lèvres qui venaient de former ces mots.

-Bien, maître... S'empressa d'ajouter la voix stridente, brisant une nouvelle fois le silence oppressant de Godric's Hollow.

-Alohomora.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sous le sort et sans bruit la silhouette masqué se glissa dans la maison. Les écho de ce qui semblait être un poste de télévision rapportaient la débâcle d'un groupe de terroriste quelconque et des voix s'entremêlaient dans le salon. Quelques rires cristallins se firent entendre et cela ne fit qu'attiser le sourire lugubre de l'invité surprise qui, d'un geste paresseux, porta ses doigts à quelques uns des objets présents dans la pièce. Avec application il les détailla écoutant distraitement les bruits que faisaient les convives de l'autre côté. Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on renverse le ramena à la petite maison qu'il visitait et à ses occupants et enfin, il se décida à poser ses longs doigts sur la poignée de la porte menant sans doute au salon, l'entre ouvrant un peu plus. Le filet de lumière qui se glissa vers lui fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur carmine démoniaque mais cela lui importa peu. Après quelques secondes passé ainsi, dans le silence seulement brisé par la télévision, le visiteur s'autorisa à frapper à la porte faisant ainsi bondirent les deux personnes présente. Sa poigne se resserra involontairement autour de sa baguette à mesure que l'excitation montait en lui et se fut presque du bout des lèvres qu'il formula le premier sort de mortelle si tôt la porte ouverte. Ce premier rayon vert fut le signale pour tout les sbires du lord noir qui se précipitèrent à leur tour sur les autres habitations. Mais Voldemort, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le sorcier face à lui qui hurler à sa femmes de fuir avec leur fils. Les sorts fusèrent sans atteindre aucun des deux hommes, mais le premier qui fut toucher ne s'en relèvera plus pour s'en plaindre. James Potter resta couché au pieds des escaliers alors que d'un geste leste, le terrifiant mage noire monta les marches en direction de l'enfant qui allait causer sa perte. Un bruit de pleur étouffés lui indiqua la chambre de l'enfant et un simple Alohomora lui ouvrit la porte. Se sachant condamné, la mère tenta une dernière supplique mais celle ci mourut dans sa gorge aux paroles du Lord Noir.

-Ecartes toi Sang-De-Bourbe ! Ce fils que tu veux tant protéger n'aurait jamais dus naître.

-Je vous en pris, pas mon fils ! Pas Harry !

Inlassablement ses suppliques poussèrent à bout le sorcier qui d'un sort expulsa la rousse afin de se consacrer à sa tâche principal : Tuer Harry Potter. Un Avada fut lancé, mais l'amour d'une mère donne des ailes, et ce fut elle qui rendit son dernier soupire face au rayon vert. Agacé de cela, un second fut lancé. Et celui ci faillit être le dernier pour le lord noir qui vit avec horreur son sort lui être rendu.

Dans les habitations voisines, tous s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent leurs regard vers la maison des Potter, où ils sentirent une chose étrange se passer.

-M... Maître... Couina une voix insupportablement aiguë.

Les Mangemorts sortirent tous et se regroupèrent autour de la maison où se trouvait leur maître et tentèrent de comprendre ce qui se passé à l'intérieur.

Dans la chambre de l'enfant, les pleurs de l'enfant firent place à un étrange gazouillement tendis que le lord Noir se remettait peu à peu de sa surprise et de sa frayeur. Dos à la penderie, une main au dessus de la tête et l'autre s'agrippant fermement à la poignée du meuble, Voldemort poussa un profond soupire avant de poser une nouvelle fois son regard sur l'enfant qui applaudissait maintenant. Le mage Noir avait évité de justesse le sort que lui avait renvoyé le bébé. Il s'était décalé juste à temps et n'en revenait toujours pas que l'enfant devant lui ai survécu à un Avada. Une fois plus où moins remit, il s'approcha prudemment du petit, s'accroupit devant lui et commença à le détaillé de ses yeux trop rouge. Le petit Harry le regarda, lui aussi, de ses splendide yeux verts et fit un large sourire au mage noir avant de tendre ses petits bras dans l'espoir que le sorcier le prenne et le porte.

-Quel étrange enfant. Siffla le mage déconcerté.

Un simple gazouillement lui répondit et le fit plisser les yeux d'horreur. Mais devant les petits yeux qui commençaient à n'humidifier et la petite moue boudeuse Voldemort n'eut d'autre choix que de s'approcher sans animosité, et de prendre le petit à bout de bras comme si le moindre contacte avec la petite chose pourrait lui être fatal. Harry quant à lui gazouillait gaiement en essayant de se rapprocher du torse de l'homme.

-Me voilà bien. Toi ne t'approche pas de moi ! Que veux tu que je fasse d'un cornichon ! Maugréa t-il alors que Harry faisait mine de commencer à pleurer.

Devant un tel spectacle le mage noir eut le réflexe de protéger ses pauvres oreilles et ramena le petit contre lui.

-J'en ai vu d'autre petit. Et ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire plier ! Lui assura l'homme.

Puis il se mit à réfléchir un moment sur ce qu'il allait faire de l'enfant qui plus tard était censé causer sa perte. Finalement l'assassin opta pour : l'achever une bonne fois pour toute.

-Il ne sera pas dit que j'ai été clément ! Se justifia t-il lui même.

Mais visiblement le petit n'était pas de cette avis et s'accrocha comme un perdu à la robe de l'homme avant de commencer à pleurer. Ce son irrita le mage noir qui, avec des gestes de plus en plus brusque, tenta de déloger l'enfant qui pleurait de plus en plus en fort. Cependant au moment où les doigts du mage noir entrèrent en contacte avec l'une des mains de l'enfant, il sentit une chose étrange et douloureuse, comme s'il fondait et brûlait. I recula d'un pas brusquement et plissa son front. Dérouté une fois de plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laissé l'enfant accroché à ses vêtements et préparer quelques affaires pour celui ci. L'ancien Tom réduisit le berceau, pris quelques vêtements, doudou, peluches, jouets etc... et sortit de la maison, Harry toujours accrocher à ses robes mais à présent silencieux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Au moment où le lord passa la porte, tout les mangemorts le regardèrent cherchant à comprendre ce qu'était le poids sur lui. D'un geste de main Voldemort les congédias et tous transplanèrent d'un même mouvement au château du lord noir. Lequel se dirigea directement dans sa chambre en chargeant ses généraux de le retrouver dans la salle de réunion un peu plus tard. Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre le lord se permis une moue contrarié en direction de l'enfant et essaya une nouvelle fois de le détacher, ce qui fut bien plus simple cette fois.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi de toi ? Tu es censé me détruire plus tard... demanda le Seigneur à l'enfant qui lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Areuh !

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'autoriser un micro sourire à l'enfant. Même si il était un mage noir sans coeur et un assassin à la baguette aiguisé, le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait vraiment pas rester insensible à l'adorable petite bouille de Harry. Celui ci avait des cheveux sombre à l'image de ceux qui ornait la tête du lord ; il possédait deux émeraudes scintillante qui le regardait avec tant d'interrogation. Le petit ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui était arrivé, mais comment en aurait il était autrement ; il n'avait qu'un an...

Stoppant ses réflexions le lord déposa son fardeau sur le lit et mit tout ce qu'il avait pris dans la maison des Potter autour avant de rendre aux objets leur taille normal.

-Bien, de toute façon, comme on dit, garde tes ennemis prés de toi et surveille les... essaya de se convaincre le lord Noir.

Puis celui ci se tourna vers son armoire afin de changer de robe. Celle ci était sale et déchirer des nombreux sort échanger plus tôt. Profitant que l'adulte avait le dos tourné, Harry commença sa petite inspection et se jeta presque du lit. Fort heureusement Voldemort se retourna à ce moment là et rattrapa l'enfant juste à temps.

-Mais il est fou ce gosse ! S'énerva t-il alors que Harry commençait à pleurer. Oh non, ça recommence ! Il ne sait faire que ça ! Se plaignit le Lord.

Ne sachant pas très bien comment faire, l'homme prit un des jouets de l'enfant et commença à l'agiter pour détourner l'attention du gosse. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et continua de pleurer. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, le lord n'en pus plus et supplia le gosse de s'arrêter.

-Je suis désolé ! Mais par Merlin, arrête de pleurer ! Il le pris dans ses bras presque par instinct et commença à le balancé de droite à gauche.

Harry lui s'arrêta alors et lui offrit un ravissant sourire avant de commencer à jouer avec la robe du sorcier. Finalement, au grand damne du mage, le petit Harry trouva que celle ci avait bon goût et commença à la sucer. L'horreur fut grande pour Voldemort, très grande même. Il resta quelques seconde sans réaction puis se mit à presque à hurler :

-Ma robe ! Vandale ! Va baver ailleurs petit cornichon répugnant ! Tout en criant, le maître essayer d'éloigner l'enfant. Je vais te... commença t-il alors que Harry menacer de se remettre à pleurer. D'accord, d'accord, je ne ferais rien ! S'empressa t-il de dire.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la porte pour annoncer la visite de Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort voyant là un moyen de se débarrasser de l'encombrant marmaille s'empressa de le faire entrer. Lucius était le père d'un garçon lui aussi, Draco Malfoy semblait-il, un jeune fils de un an tout comme ce monstre. A peine la porte fut-elle refermer sur le blond que Voldemort s'avança vers lui d'un pas énergique. Ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer le pauvre Lucius qui venait simplement s'enquérir de la raison du retard de son maître.

-Lucius, tu as un fils n'est ce pas ? Demanda si vite le mage que le blond n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer la question.

-Pardon maître ? Se risqua t-il.

-Tu as un fils n'est ce pas ? Demanda à nouveau le lord plein d'espoir de ce débarrasser de la plaie.

-Euh, oui, en effet. Hasarda le bras du seigneur des ténèbres en fronçant si élégamment ses sourcils.

-Bien, dans ce cas prend ça ! Fit le brun en arrachant Harry à ses vêtements et en le plaçant dans les bras du blond.

Celui ci pris pour la première fois conscience de la présence de l'enfant dans la chambre du lord et il écarquilla les yeux. Lorsque le cerveau du mangemort enregistra l'information 'prend _ça_' il pâlit d'horreur. Un second fils ? Un second Draco ? Certes Narcissa serait aux anges, mais il n'était pas question que Lucius subisse la torture d'un second bébé braillard dans sa maison !

Levant lentement les yeux vers le lord le blond allé dire quelque chose lorsque que des pleures affreux se firent entendre. Les deux hommes se couvrirent les oreilles comme ils purent et Malfoy senior tenta de calmer le petit. Malheureusement pour eux, celui ci ne voulait rien entendre et pleurait de plus en plus fort.

-Sale mioche ! La ferme ! Cria le blond à bout de patience.

-Silencio ! Lança le seigneur des lieux.

Et enfin le silence se fit. Tout deux poussèrent un soupire de bien être et se moqua ensuite de l'enfant qui malgré le sort continuait tout de même à hurler. Harry semblait plus petit que les autres bébé mais semblait qu'il compensait bien avec ses hurlements inhumain... Au bout d'un long moment de silence, pendant lequel Lucius sembla réfléchir, le blond finit par remettre l'enfant des les bras d'un lord Voldemort abasourdi. Aussitôt les traits du petit se décrispèrent et un sourire radieux se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait la robe pour la suçoter.

Le mangemort enleva le sort et pris une fausse mine contrite avant de ce tourner vers un mage noir tout bonnement horrifier.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez obliger de le garder. Il ne semble calme qu'avec vous. Assena Lucius d'un ton docte.

-J'ai enfin compris comment ce gosse va m'achever... ce plaignit presque le mage alors que sont regard restait figé sur la petite chose contre lui.

-Allons maître. Vous verrez, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça d'être _père_.

Cette fois ce fut le coup de grâce. C'est à mains nue que le plus vils des sorciers tenta d'en finir avec Harry, mais c'était sans compter sur Lucius qui l'empêcha à temps, manquant par la même occasion de ce prendre un mauvais sort.

-Après tout, ça vous fera un héritier et comme ça il ne vous détruira pas maître. Lança le blond d'un voix presque proche de l'aiguë de Petigrew.

Le dit maître lui lança une oeillade morne et finit par ce laisser convaincre. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre pour ce rendre à la salle de réunion, Harry toujours dans les bras (autant en profité pour rendre son existence public), Voldemort entendit clairement Lucius murmurer un 'Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la paternité maître' des plus ironique. Jamais le lord noir n'avait autant eu envie de jeter un sort à quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Et ce n'était pas la chose dans son girons qui était visé ; non; mais la chose qui refermait sa porte.

-'Je dois être maudis' pensa t-il alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'un des couloir menant à sa guillotine.

A suivre !

* * *

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? Court ? je sais, je suis désolé. Vous avez aimé ? Je continue ? J'arrête ? Pitiiiiiéééééééééé dite moi.

(Ps, cette fic ne sera pas upader aussi souvent que 'entre Vampire et Veela', j'en suis désolé.)


	2. Comment s'occupe ton deCA

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Couple : HP/DM

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir. (Je vous ai répondu personellement, j'espère que je n'ai oublier personne.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Une masse informe était étendu sur le lit, emmailloté dans des draps sombre, dos tourné au berceau de couleur crème qui avait trouvé sa place dans la chambre hier encore austère. Des formes colorées jouaient sur le plafond de la chambre libérant de douces lumières multicolore. La chambre à couché de Lord Voldemort était tout simplement calme et reposante. Elle était en ce moment même tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit depuis au moins deux heures. Doucement le mage noir ce laissa glisser dans les limbes d'un sommeil qui l'avait fuit presque toute la nuit lorsque des pleurs affreux ce firent entendre.

Une nouvelle fois le Lord se leva par automatisme s'empara d'un étrange objet cylindriques à l'intérieur blanc qui venait d'apparaître non loin de lui et se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers la source de ce bruit affreux.

Il était plus de minuit et ce gosse se réveillait encore... Il se réveillait environs tout les deux/trois heures, ce qui était tout bonnement insupportable. D'un geste qui se voulait sec mais rendu moue par la fatigue Tom enfonça le biberon dans la bouche du bambin et savoura à sa juste valeur le silence qui venait de réapparaître. Un soupire de bien être lui échappa alors que son regard croisa celui de la petite chose.

Harry Potter était si petit, il devait sans doute mesurer dans les soixante centimètre à tout casser; il avait les cheveux tout noir désordonnés qui était un peut trop long et des yeux... Des yeux d'un vert intense. De véritable émeraudes lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas humide ou trempées de larmes. Le petit Harry avait de petites mimines et tout petits petonts. Tout chez lui était craquant. Un vrai petit ange. Mais cet enfant n'était pas un ange. C'est un véritable démon. Tellement mignon qu'il menait son monde à la baguette. Du haut de ses un an et des poussières Harry Potter aurait très bien put commander tout seul l'armée de mangemort de Tom sans même avoir besoin de sortir une baguette ; simplement en faisant ses yeux de coquart malheureux.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait le seul centre d'intérêt du conseil qu'avait tenue Voldemort dans la soirée. D'abord à cause de l'attrait de la nouveauté (on ne vois pas tout les jours Voldemort avec un gosse qu'il présente comme son héritier potentiel) et ensuite de par sa petite bouille d'ange. Cette enfant était même parvenue à arracher un sourire au froid et distant Severus Snape. Voldemort en était rester sans voix. La plupart de ses mangemorts étaient tombés aux pieds de ce nourrisson, le maître l'aurait presque étrangler sur place. Mais il avait fallut que ce petit monstre ce mette à brailler sans raison apparente ; s'égosillant jusqu'à couvrir totalement la voix de Severus qui faisait son traditionnel rapport. Voldemort avait tout essayé ; il l'avait bercé, serré contre lui, supplié et avait même vérifier sa couche sous les conseils de Lucius. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Et ce vaurien n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait continué de pleurer comme un perdu. Le Seigneur noir avait finit par croire que le gosse faisait ça simplement pour pousser à bout. Mais fort heureusement Bellatrix avait sauvé tout les serviteurs du mono-maniaque en proposant l'idée la plus bizarre qui soit : Harry avait peut être tout simplement faim. Et grâce à l'aide de Lucius et des Elfes de maison cette théorie c'était avait rapidement été prouvé. Au grand soulagement des personnes présente.

-Il peux pas demander comme tout le monde ce gosse ! S'était il écrié tendit que Lucius lui montrait comment nourrir l'enfant.

Plus il y pensait, plus Voldemort se disait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de la vie. Et notamment de la vie de ce genre de cornichon atrophié.

Enfin Harry daigna terminer son biberon et l'envoya valser quelque part avec un grand crie de joie. Après un moment d'inaction il gazouilla un moment sous le regard de Tom. Celui ci avait beau regarder la chose qui s'agitait dans le berceau, jamais il ne comprendrait comment elle pouvait ingurgité autant de lait.

-Ca passe vraiment son temps à manger et à dormir c'est truc là... Complètement inutile à société. Maugréa t-il après son observation.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour aller se recoucher un nouveau hurlement déchirant ce fit entendre. Plus vite que son ombre le seigneur des ténèbres se retrouva prés du berceau à dévisager l'enfant. Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir demander à Narcissa de venir le lendemain et non dans l'immédiat, ça l'aurait sûrement bien arranger. Harry ce calma dés qu'il vit visage de son 'propriétaire' et recommença à gazouiller gaiement. Tendant ses petits bras vers le mage noir il les agita pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il le prenne. Le mage regarda la chose avec horreur et consenti à le prendre à bout de bras uniquement lorsque celle ci menaça de pleurer à nouveau.

-Monstre manipulateur ! fit théâtralement le descendant de Serpentard.

-'onsr' répéta alors Harry avec un gazouillis.

Devant ce fait plus que surprenant Voldemort ne pus s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il rapprocha le petit bout de son torse et entrepris de lui faire répéter ce qu'il avait dit mais il obtenues que des rires et des 'areuh areuh' peu convainquant. Pendant quelques seconde il regarda l'enfant dans ses bras qui, encore une fois était en train de bavasouiller sur sa robe, et changea de technique.

-Allé, dit : Paaaaa-Paaaaa

N'ayant pas marcher avec 'Monstre', 'Tom', 'Voldemort', 'maître' et autre chose, le Lord tenta cette méthode et curieusement elle sembla marcher.

-'a-a' Répéta l'enfant ses grand yeux vert fixé dans les yeux légèrement rouge de son porteur.

Devant cet avancé Voldemort s'assit sur son lit sans quitter le bambin des yeux et réessaya une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; c'était comme si quelque chose en lui le poussait à demander le mieux de cette enfant dans ses bras et une sorte de fierté le pris lorsque le petit Harry parvint à dire le 'Pa' tant désiré. Un sourire niai fleuri sur le visage de l'assassin et une étrange chaleur se propagea dans son être.

-« Et ! Mais tu parle ! » S'extasia t-il sans retenue.

-« Pa ! »

Voldemort était fier de ce petit cornichon qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis son arrivé quelques heure plus tôt ; il en était fier mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce mono-maniaque était persuadé qu'il ne s'attacherait jamais à un cornichon pareil. Et il avait bien des raisons : Harry passait son temps à brailler et à sucer sa robe, il ne pouvait pas ce débrouiller tout seul et le dérangeait sans arrêt. Mais le mage avait semble t-il oublié que c'est pour tout c'est défaut que l'on s'attachait à un enfant.

Finalement le grand méchant mage noir, épuisé, finit par s'endormir en chien de fusil Harry dans les bras. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla qu'il senti un poids étrange dans son giron. Baissant les yeux, le seigneur et maître des mangemorts s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : Harry Potter dormais comme un bien heureux sur lui. Voldemort ne sut jamais ce qui le retint de hurler à cette vue. Secrètement il avait espéré que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar ; un très vilain cauchemar, mais la réalité était là. Et cette réalité lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Adieu nuit et obscurité réconfortante. En ce nouveau matin Tom pris la décision de laissait de côté sa sentimentalité passagère de la nuit dernière et entrepris de ce lever. Ce fut un 'Pa' grognon qui le fit ce stopper.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas oser m'appeler comme ça ? Interrogea le mage paniqué.

Mais seul un grognement se fit entendre. L'homme eu envie de balancer son fardeau contre le mur mais il se retient à temps ; Narcissa devait venir le voir ce matin, il serai dommage que la jeune femme découvre le cadavre du nourrisson dans un coin de la pièce.

Las l'adulte se leva en faisant attention à son fardeau et alla se caler dans son fauteuil dos à la porte. Il n'avait pas assez dormit ; Voldemort pouvait déjà imaginer les cernes qu'il devait avoir, mais tout cela n'était rien comparé au fait que ce matin il aurait peut être une chance de laisser le mioche.

Il fallait bien avouer que Voldemort n'avait pas fait vernir Narcissa simplement pour prendre des conseil avec elle mais bel et bien pour ce débarrasser de cet être encombrant et dangereux le plus vite possible. Si Lucius n'était pas ce qui lui fallait, le brun espérait que la la blonde irait.

Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là car il entendis sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer ensuite. Narcissa ne voyait que son dos et ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Maître ? Hasarda la jeune femme peu sûr d'elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, au lieu de ça seul les ressorts du fauteuil grincèrent résonnant dans la chambre. D'un seul coup de maître se retourna et tendis l'enfant la femme qui recula d'un pas devant le geste trop brusque.

-Comment on s'occupe de CA !

Lorsque la belle blonde repris ses esprit elle ne vit que de magnifique yeux vert et un splendide sourire. Visiblement le petit s'était réveillé entre temps. Restant bloquer sur l'image du bonhomme Narcissa s'approcha lentement puis arracha presque l'enfant des bras de son maître.

-Qu'il est mignon ! S'écria t-elle Gizou-Gizou Areuh Areuh ! Gazouilla t-elle Il parle maître ? Vous savez si il marche ?

Le sorcier regarda la femme devant lui avec horreur ; il commençait à comprendre le calvaire de Lucius et même à compatir un peu. Sa femme était un vrai folle.

-Oh maître ! Il vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Je savais qu'un jour vous comprendriez le bonheur d'avoir des enfants !

Si l'homme avait encore quelques doutes quand à la santé mentale de la jeune femme il n'en avait plus du tout maintenant. Il était évident qu'elle était folle. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais pus imaginer une seule seconde que cet enfant puisse t-être le sien. C'est avec empressement que Tom se leva et lui fit face.

-Narcissa ce n'est pas...commença t-il avant d'être interrompu par ce traître de Potter.

-Pa !

Voldemort se glaça. Cette fois il irait bien ce livrer de lui même au détraqueur. L'enfant l'avait trahis (pas qu'il lui ai fait confiance un jour). Le sorcier le regarda un moment avant de passer à Narcissa qui arborait un ravissant sourire puis revint à l'enfant avant de hurler :

-Ce n'est pas MON gosse !

Devant tant de colère Harry se mit à pleurer et Narcissa se répandit en excuse.

-Je suis navré maître. Mais il vous ressemble tellement...

-Fait taire ce gosse !

La mangemort s'activa à calmer l'enfant et Voldemort la regarda faire ébahi. Elle avait un de ces technique.

-Comment fais tu ça ? Demanda t-il en voyant le garçon blottit dans son giron.

-L'habitude. Sourit-elle. Les enfants sont très sensible au changement d'humeurs ; il les sentes et cela nui à leur développement. Ils se sentent oppressé dans un environnement où il y a trop de tension ou de colère.

-Oh.

Narcissa poursuivit son explication sous le regard attentif de son supérieur. Son maître semblait boire ses paroles alors que Harry lui, buvait avec avidité le lait maternel de la Miss Malfoy. Bien que perturbé par cette vue, Tom ne dit rien et continua à l'écouter jusqu'à que les crie de Harry retentisse.

-Il doit être sale. Fit elle simplement.

Narcissa se leva, ratacha son corsogage et fit apparaître une table à langer sous le regard ébahie de son maître.

-Qu'est ce ? Demanda t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Une table à langer maître. C'est ici que l'on change l'enfant. Ça permet d'éviter de salir les meubles.

-Oh.

Le propriétaire regarda faire la professionnel de la couche culotte et suivit ses explications à la lettre ; mais il ne pus s'empêcher de détourner la tête devant l'état de la pauvre couche.

-Cette enfant est né pour causer ma perte ! Fit il sans réfléchir.

Avec dégoût il fit disparaître la couche et suivit les conseils de la femme : talqua les fesses du mioche qui n'avait qu'une envie : partir et posa la couche. Narcissa l'aida à fixer celle ci et Voldemort admira son travail.

-Vous voyez maître ce n'est pas très difficile. Rit elle.

Harry alla ensuite se blottir contre l'homme qui l'avait emmené lorsque Narcissa posa la question :

-J'y pense, maître, l'avez vous déjà baigné ?

A suivre !

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop pour ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas tellement, je trouve qu'il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire. Mais il était malheureusement indispensable... Sinon pour le prochain chapitre ce sera le bain et la première rencontre avec Draco ! (ce qui promet d'être interessant. 

Bisou à plus !

Ps laissez quand même un petit commentaire, piiiiittttttiiiiiééééééé


	3. Harry et le bain'Harry conquit le manoir

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Blabla inutile de l'auteur **: Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, je dois avouer que je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de l'écrire (même si j'avais vraiment hâte de le lire '). Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette stupidité affligeante. Après moult recherche sur le comportement des bébés (afin d'être mieux informée) j'ai réussi à imaginer un peu plus les chapitres suivants (comme ça vous pourrez les avoir plus vite).

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer de l'apparition de... Poudlard ! Et de son directeur ! (non Harry n'a pas grandit de 11 ans en un demi chapitre lol) Mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Harry alla ensuite se blottir contre l'homme qui l'avait emmené lorsque Narcissa posa LA question :_

_-J'y pense, maître, l'avez vous déjà baigné ?_

Voldemort regarda la jeune femme devant lui l'air de pensé qu'elle avait définitivement perdu la tête puis regarda le charmant enfant dans ses bras. Il recommença ce manège deux ou trois fois puis finit par plisser les yeux de suspicion tout en regardant la zébrure rougeâtre sur le front de l'enfant.

-Tu veux dire que cette chose ne se lave pas toute seule ? Demanda t-il craignant un peu la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non maître. Répondit Mrs Malfoy avec un large sourire.

Cette fois ce fut avec horreur que le mage noir considéra l'enfant. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'allait s'abaisser à laver cette chose, et encore moins sous la surveillance d'une de ses subordonnés. Mais c'était sans compter sur la très légère, mais néanmoins, très désagréable odeur qui se fit sentir en provenance du bambin. C'était comme un mélange de poussière et de terre mouiller, peut être aussi d'excréments il n'en était pas sûr. A ce moment là Voldemort aurait donné beaucoup pour ne jamais avoir tuer les Potter, et encore plus pour ne jamais les avoir attaqué ...

Narcissa voyant son maître fixer l'enfant dans ses bras comme si il allait le noyer dans son bain décida de le faire revenir à la réalité. Ce fut avec l'un de ses plus resplendissant sourire qu'elle le conduisit à la salle d'eau afin de lui apprendre à donner son bain au charmant fils des Potter.

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux trois la blonde se tourna vers la 'baignoire' et fit apparaître le nécessaire.

-Il sera peut être plus calme si il a de quoi s'occuper dans l'eau. Se justifia t-elle en voyant le regard noir de son maître se tourner vers elle après qu'il ai aperçut la magnifique sirène sur le rebord de sa pataugeoire.

Le dit maître laissa faire la jeune mère et s'adossa au mur, le garçon toujours accroché à sa robe. Il devenait de plus en plus amusant pour Voldemort de voir la tendre épouse de son plus cruel mangemort s'affairer dans sa salle d'eau à préparer des serviettes, du savon, des gants de toilette etc... à telle point qu'il faillit sursauter lorsque celle ci se retourna vers lui avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un guépard.

-Voilà, tout est prés. A présent maître, il est temps que vous le déshabilliez.

Haussant un sourcil le mage noir tendis simplement l'enfant à son professeur et fit mine de sans désintéresser. La blonde regarda alors Harry, puis son maître et laissa un petit cristallin lui échapper.

-Oh non maître, c'est à vous de le faire. Sinon vous n'y arriverez jamais. Je vais juste vous expliquez. Venez.

Poussant légèrement l'enfant vers le torse du sorcier Narcissa le conduisit ensuite vers le bord du lavabo où elle déposa une épaisse serviettes en coton. Avec une patience à toute épreuves et un instinct de survie sur développé la jeune madame Malfoy expliqua au mage noir comment déshabiller l'enfant, qui babillait et tentait de s'échapper à chaque occasion, sans lui faire mal et surveillait l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire. Lorsque cette corvée fut terminé elle sourit de toutes ses dents et lança un sort sur ses vêtements.

-A présent maître, il faut le déposer délicatement dans l'eau sans jamais le brusquer. L'eau ne dois pas être trop chaude ; elle doit être juste tiède afin de s'adapter à l'enfant.

Tout en parlant elle mena les deux garçons à l'ancienne baignoire et termina ses explications. Le grand brun sentait une migraine affreuse lui vriller les tympans ainsi qu'une drôle de démangeaison au niveau de sa baguette. Qu'est qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour faire taire cette maman poule...

Suivant le peu d'explication qu'il avait pus comprendre, Voldemort posa Harry dans la pataugeoire avec toute la douceur et la délicatesse dont il était capable ; c'est à dire pas grand chose. A peine les orteils du bout de chou avaient ils touchés l'eau délicieusement chaude que la bataille commença. Les petites jambes remuèrent dans l'air pressées de se retrouver dans l'eau et les premières gouttes jaillirent sur le dallage de la salle de bain du maître.

D'abord surpris, Tom tourna un regard interrogateur vers son aide et croisa simplement un regard attendris et un sourire à faire peur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et refusant de se ridiculiser devant sa subalterne, le méchant sorcier laissa glisser l'enfant dans l'eau.

-Très bien maître ! Gloussa la blonde. A présent laissez lui un peu de liberté.

Suivant les directives l'homme s'éloigna un peu, les mains toujours dans la pataugeoire sait on jamais, et regarda le petit barbotait tranquillement. Harry tapait des mains, les plongeait sous l'eau, remuait toutes les parties possibles et inimaginables de son corps toute en riant à gorge déployé. Rapidement le mage noir fut pris pour cible et l'affreux petit sorcier pris un malin plaisir à le mouiller lui aussi.

Le seigneur des ténèbres résista avec peine à son envie de noyer le monstre et à Avada Kedavriser Naricissa pendant toute la durer du bain et finit par sortir victorieusement le mioche de l'eau.

-Ha ! Fit il en tenant Harry par les aisselles. N'est pas né celui qui me résistera, Potter ! Ce n'est pas quelques gouttes qui m'a empêché de te décrouster ! ( nettoyer pour ceux qui savent pas)

Oubliant momentanément la présence de la blonde Voldemort s'autorisa une mini danse de la victoire sous les gloussements du petit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une serviette verte sombre lui tomba sur la tête qu'il arrêta et tourna son regard (horrifier mais ça devient une habitude) vers Narcissa qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Reprenant contenance, Tom essuya vigoureusement l'enfant et retourna dans sa chambre avec un air digne qui ne saillait pas du tout avec ses vêtements trempé.

D'un sort la jeune femme rendit à la salle d'eau sont apparence première puis suivit son maître dans la chambre, non sans avoir laisser échapper un ricanement au souvenir de la danse de la victoire du sorcier le plus craint de Grande Bretagne.

-A présent maître... Commença t-elle avant d'être couper par la porte.

-Fait le entrer. Répondit machinalement le mage noir à la porte.

Lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit, ce fut pour laisser passer un Lucius écheveler affublé d'une robe de sorcier aux couleur plutôt douteuse. Celui ci s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller devant son maître, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il remarqua la flaque autour de celui ci. Fronçant les sourcils, le blond le dévisagea puis lança un regard interrogateur à sa femme qui haussa les épaules en formulant silencieusement le mot 'bain'. Les yeux du mangemort s'écarquillèrent de compréhension alors qu'il se jurait intérieurement de demander à sa femme de tout lui raconter.

-Et bien Lucius, qu'est ce qui t'amène cette fois ci ? Questionna le mage d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

-Je venais vous demander la permission d'emprunter ma femme un moment Maître. Il semblerai que Draco ai faim.

La raison de l'étrange accoutrement de Lucius apparu alors aux deux adultes présents tandis que d'un signe de main le mage congédiait la jeune femme.

-Je vous remercie maître.

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure maître. Maintenant que le petit est lavé, il faut l'habiller en douceur. Et n'oublier pas de talquer ses fesses avant de mettre la couche.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette avant même que le mot 'couche' n'ai pus être prononcé et menaça le couple tendis qu'il leur montrait la sortit. Lorsque la porte se referma sur les deux blonds le sorcier poussa un soupire las et laissa tomber ses vêtements à terre avant d'aller vérifier que le petit n'avait pas bouger de sa serviette. Une fois cela fait il s'assit à côté de la petite chose et le regarda un long moment.

Harry avait un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, ses petits yeux brillaient d'une intense lueur, comme si il était heureux. A cette pensée Voldemort le pris et laissa la serviette tomber sur le lit. Il le garda à une bonne distance de son torse et le regarda sous toutes les coutures ; comme si il le voyait véritablement pour la première fois. Pendant toute la durée de son observation Harry était resté calme et le fixait de ses grand yeux vert, impatient de connaître la suite de ce qui allait se passer.

-Tu es vraiment une très étrange créature Harry Potter. Constata t-il

Un gazouillement content lui répondit et un minuscule sourire pris place sur son visage.

-Bien ! Il est grand temps de s'habiller à présent !

Tout les deux sortirent du lit et l'adulte se dirigea vers son armoire pour y trouver une robe de sorcier pour lui et une grenouillère pour le petit (souvenir de se qu'il avait pris chez les Potter.)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, quelques étages plus bas le couple Malfoy s'était arrêté dans un des couloirs du manoir et riait à gorge déployé.

-Au Merlin ! Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir faire ça un jour ! S'écriait presque la jeune femme.

-Et moi donc ! Renchérit lucius.

Les deux mangemorts attendirent un moment que leur hilarité se calme puis reprirent leur route. Il ne leur étaient pas difficile de savoir où se trouvait Bellatrix et Draco ; il suffisait de suivre les pleurs et les cris hystérique. Lorsque la blonde ouvrit la porte de la salle où se trouvaient les mangemorts elle fut accueillit par un concert de soupire de soulagement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à voir son fils que sa soeur le lui mettait dans les bras.

-Par pitié Cissa ! Implora t-elle presque. Fait le taire ! Il refuse de manger si ce n'est pas toi !

La sus nommée offrit un sourire à sa soeur et commença à doucement à bercer son bébé.

-Chut... Draco, tout va bien, maman est là. Fit elle d'une voix douce et reposante. Puis elle s'adressa à son mari : Lucius, s'il te plais, va me chercher les petits pots, mon petit ange à vraiment une grosse faim.

Celui ci s'exécuta à la seconde pendant que sa femme occupait leur enfant. Lorsque le blond revint Narcissa ouvrit le repas de son enfant et, avec l'aide de Lucius, commença à lui faire manger. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent alors comme par magie.

-C'est bon, hein mon bébé. Oh oui, c'est bon ! Il aime ça mon Dray chérie, hein ! Faisait elle tout en nourrissant son môme.

Le papa leva les yeux au ciel tout en essayant ce faire le plus petit possible mais c'était sans compter sur la capacité des mangemorts à appuyer la où il ne faut pas.

-Et ben alors Lucius ! On aide pas sa petite femme à s'occuper du mioche ? Ironisa Nott senior.

-Oh, mais laisse le Nott, tu vois pas qu'il sais pas comment on fait ! renchérie Avery

Sans répondre Lucius se détourna la tête haute et pris l'enfant des bras de sa femme. Il lui pris ensuite le petit pot et commença à faire manger Draco pour la première fois de sa vie.

-C'est mieux comme ça Nott ? Fit sarcastiquement le blond. Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur de mon fils.

Lucius se détourna ensuite dignement, enfin aussi dignement qu'il lui était possible et s'assit à la place de sa femme qui le regardait d'un air émerveillée.

-Toi, tu viens de creuser ta propre tombe... Murmura Bellatrix presque avec pitié pour son beau frère.

Malfoy senior termina de faire manger son goinfre de fils sous les encouragements de son épouse et les regards moqueurs des autres serviteur de Voldemort. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait voir le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres nourrir son môme...Une fois le repas à moitié ingurgité par l'enfant et l'autre moitié jonchant les cheveux, la robe de Lucius et le sol, Mrs Malfoy repris son fils et lui fit faire son rot. Après quoi le petit aristocrate s'endormit tout naturellement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mais les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien à l'étage ; elles allaient même plutôt mal. Voldemort avait terminer de s'habiller et avait même métamorphoser une petite robe de sorcier pour Harry ; mais celui ci avait la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser habiller. Avait alors commencé une sorte d'étrange course poursuite entre le seigneur des ténèbres et le rejeton des Potter.

-Décidément, ce gosse va me tuer avant l'heure ! Maugréa t-il. Harry, aux pieds !

A bout de patience le mage noir sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le bout de chou. Après une demi seconde il lança le 'accio' et se retrouva avec Harry dans les bras. Amusé le gosse frappa dans ses mains et se laissa déposer sur le lit sans rien faire. Voldemort fit venir les couches à lui et se remémora les court de la blonde.

Le futur maître du monde sorcier attrapa alors une couche, la déplia et la retourna dans tout les sens possible et imaginable. Il regarda l'image du bébé sur le paquet et tenta de reproduire le même effet sur le petit qui gigotait en lui souriant. La première tentative fut la bonne et le mage commença alors sa petite danse tout en se moquant de tout les pères du monde qui n'arrivaient pas à mettre des couches à leur enfants.

Cependant il stoppa net en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublier de talquer les petites fesse rose de Harry. Avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté il défit alors la couche et entrepris de blanchir le derrière du gamin qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. L'homme crut même entendre un son ressemblant à un petit rire alors que Harry donnait de vif coup de pied en l'air.

_-_Tu es le seule à t'amuser ici ! rétorqua_-_t_-_il en tentant de paraître impressionnant devant le bébé qui éclata, cette fois ci, franchement, de rire.

Dépité, Tom pris alors une nouvelle couche dans le paquet et s'empressa de répéter les gestes de tantôt. Peine perdu. Harry semblait prendre un malin plaisir à déchiqueter méthodiquement chaque nouvelle couche à peine posée. Résistant de plus en plus mal à l'envie de faire bouffer sa couche au sale petit vaurient Voldemort inspira profondément et expira en tirant une nouvelle couche du paquet (emmener par Narcissa.)

-Je suis au comble de la patience petit cornichon ! répliqua_-_t_-_il à haute voix.

-Pa ! Gloussa seulement le brun.

_-_Patience, patience ! s'intima_-_t_-_il tout haut.

Perdant réellement patience Voldemort souleva Harry, posa la couche sur le petit derrière de celui ci, la fixa à l'aide des attaches prévu à cet effet et voyant l'envie grandissante du petit de l'enlever il jeta un sort de fixation sur la pauvre couche innocente.

-Elle y est, et elle y reste mon petit gars ! S'extasia t-il. J'ai gagné !

Le gosse se contenta de répondre en tapant dans ses mains, comme pour l'applaudir. Fier de sa réussite Voldemort s'empara de la mini robe de sorcier et entrepris de la mettre sur l'enfant. Harry resta curieusement calme durant toute la séance d'habillage ; gigotant de temps en temps mais sans plus, ce qui ravie de seigneur des ténèbres.

Lorsque celui ci recula de quelques pas pour admirer son oeuvre il ne pus s'empêcher de lever la tête fièrement tel un coq de basse cour.

-Et bien voilà ! Fit il. Tu as l'air d'un véritable sorcier comme ça !

Un gazouillement se fit entendre et le mage pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Il lança un 'Tempus' rapide puis demanda aux cuisines un biberon. (Il ne sais pas encore qu'à cet âge les enfants mangent autre chose que du lait)

-Ca fait un certain temps que tu n'as rien avaler. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu fasse une crise de larme.

Une fois le biberon avalé, Voldemort pris Harry dans ses bras et sortie de la chambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A plusieurs miles de là, dans un château incartable de Grande Bretagne régnait l'effervescence. Les cours avaient été interrompu et tout le personnel de l'école était à la recherche d'un enfant. Pas n'importe quel enfant, non. A la recherche de Harry Potter. Le seul garçon qui aurait pus vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Dans le bureau du directeur de l'école : Albus Dumbledore, la quasi totalité des enseignants s'étaient réunie.

-Albus, enfin, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peu pas avoir été tuer. S'insurgea une dame d'un certain âge les cheveux retenue dans un chignon très stricte.

-Minerva, je crains que ce ne soit le cas. Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de lui, et la maison des Potter est en ruine. Objecta le dit Albus.

-Enfin Dumbledore, c'est le garçon de la prophétie ! Il ne peux pas avoir été vaincu ! Fit un petit homme d'une voix fluette et déterminée.

Le vieil homme qui était assit derrière son bureau balaya la salle du regard et poussa un soupire las.

-Severus. Peux tu leur dire ce que tu as vu ce soir là s'il te plais. Demanda le vieil homme au professeur de potion.

Celui ci regarda à son tour la salle entière puis arrêta son regard sur le directeur. Son regard abyssal n'exprimait rien, pas même la joie de savoir son ennemie de toujours dans l'autre monde. Son masque de glace bien en place, Severus Snape, mangemort et espion pris la parole.

-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom est sortit du domaine des Potter, cette nuit là, un enfant accroché à ses robes. Il pestait contre celui ci. L'un des mangemorts lui a demandé ce dont il s'agissait mais il n'a pas répondu. Il a simplement congédié ses suivants. Lorsqu'il est rentré à son manoir, ses robes étaient sales et son visage crispé. _Severus marqua une petite pause et du se retenir de laissé passer un sourire quand à ce qu'il allait dire_. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'enfant.

Les réactions furent diverse dans l'assemblé mais cela ne sembla pas toucher le mangemort qui poursuivit imperturbable sa description de la soirée. Minerva tenta d'intervenir à nouveau mais le responsable des Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il mit un point final à son histoire en lançant les quatre mots fatidique :

-Harry Potter est mort.

Des murmures choqués fusèrent de toutes par mais le maître des potions n'y fit pas attention. Celui ci sortit simplement du bureau du directeur un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Je me demande comment le maître s'en sort avec ce monstre. Se demanda t-il en repensant au sourire que le monstre lui avait arraché. M'enfin...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au manoir du Lord Noir celui ci était en train de travailler tranquillement lorsqu'il sentit ses oreilles siffler atrocement. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et repris son travail pendant que le petit jouait tranquillement à ses pieds. Harry avait découvert un jeu très intéressant qui consistait à essayer de grimper sur les genoux du Lord en s'agrippant à la robe de celui ci. Cependant il n'y arrivait jamais, aussi finit il par ce lasser et parti à la découverte de ce tout nouveau monde. Bien stable sur ses quatre pattes, Harry Potter, futur Gryffondor, alla à la conquête du manoir de Voldemort.

Lorsque le mage noir s'aperçut de la disparition de l'enfant son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva précipitamment et commença à rechercher l'enfant. D'abord silencieux, le nouveau père adoptif n'hésita plus à appeler. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eu visiter tout son bureau sans une trace du mioche que le plus grand vilain de ce temps aperçut la porte légèrement entre baillée.

-Merlin m'en soit témoin, je l'attache lorsque je le retrouve ! Harry !

Sans courir, mais en marchant tout de même très vite, Tom partit sur les traces de l'aventurier en herbe. Ses robes virevoltaient derrière lui tendis qu'il ouvrait et visitait chaque pièces qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le seigneur des ténèbres ordonna à quelques uns de ses mangemorts de rechercher eux aussi l'enfant puis alla trouver Narcissa.

Celle ci avait couché son fils dans un parc somptueux et le veillait avec attention.

-Narcissa, Harry a disparue.

-Comment ?

La blonde sauta presque de son siège et se dépêcha de suivre son maître pour retrouver l'enfant. Le manoir était un lieu dangereux, surtout pour un enfant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry quand à lui avançait en trottinant gaiement. Poussant quelques portes selon ses forces et faisant des galipettes qui le faisaient bien rire, le petit brun découvrait un nouveau monde merveilleux.

Lorsqu'il poussa une nouvelle porte un 'oh' lui échappa et il ouvrit grand ses yeux. Un peu fatigué il avança quand même vers le grand berceau blanc et décoré qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva tout prés il vit quelque chose qui dépassait sur le côté et c'est avec un grande facilité qu'il l'attrapa. Mais lorsqu'il voulu le sortir de sa prison les choses se corsa.

A suivre !

* * *

Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Un peu moins de saveur celui là...

Je fait comme je peux pour que ce soit à votre goût...

Dite moi, j'aurais **deux questions à poser **:

**_1) Est ce que vous voulez que cette fic soit coupé en deux partie ( 1er partie enfance de Harry avec Voldy et Draco et 2ème partit couple Harry Draco. ) ou bien que je fasse tout en une seule fic ?_**

**_2) Est ce que quelqu'un serais d'accord pour être mon testeur (lol) je m'explique. J'aurais besoin d'une personne qui accepterait de lire les chapitres de cette fic avant que je les postes ( pas nécessairement pour les corriger) mais pour me donner son avis ? Je veux dire, me dire comment il trouve ce chapitre et si je dois modifier des choses etc... Enfin bref, je recherche quelqu'un comme ça. Ça intéresse quelqu'un ?_**


	4. L'affaire du doudou

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis super heureuse que ma fic vous plaise. J'avais vraiment très peur qu'elle soit nul »-« **

**Sinon, pour les questions que j'ai posé dans le chapitre précédent, je suis surprise d'avoir eu autant de réponse, mais ça me fait aussi très plaisir. Et je dois vous annoncer qu'il y a eu plus de demande pour que la fic ne soit pas séparé. Alors, je suis désolé pour ceux qui ont demandé à ce qu'elle soit en deux parties, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai tout de même une très nette séparation **

**Ensuite, pour ce qui est de ma seconde question, je suis au plaisir de vous annoncée que mes testeuses chérie ont été choisie : il s'agit de **

**_- _**_Mini pouce06_

_- Ewilan Potter_

_- I-am-Lady-Voldemort_

**Je leur dis un grand merci à toutes les trois de bien vouloir me faire par de leurs opinions. Et bien sûr elles m'ont déjà donné leur avie sur ce chapitre et les modification d'usage on été faite ''-''**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 4**

_Lorsqu'il poussa une nouvelle porte un 'oh' lui échappa et il ouvrit grand ses yeux. Un peu fatigué il avança quand même vers le grand berceau blanc et décoré qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva tout prés il vit quelque chose qui dépassait sur le côté et c'est avec une grande facilité qu'il l'attrapa. Mais lorsqu'il voulu le sortir de sa prison les choses se corsa._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La chose en question émit un sifflement douloureux et glissa rapidement hors des petites mains du brun. Celui ci pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda ce qu'il pensait être une sorte de longue corde verte se tourner lentement sur le matelas avant de glisser souplement au sol. Harry observa longuement la bestiole qui lui faisait maintenant face et lui sourit joyeusement. La bestiole quand à elle se contenta d'observer le nouveau venu avec attention avant d'en faire le tour avec curiosité. Cela ressemblait en tout point à la chose qu'on lui avait demander de garder et pourtant le petit être avait quelque chose de différant. Nagini continua à s'enrouler doucement autour de Harry, alors que celui ci laissait ses mains glisser sur le corps du serpent, et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle sentit une vif douleur la prendre au niveau de la queue.

Le pauvre serpent se retourna vivement pour voir ce qui se passait et aperçut avec horreur la petite chose lui mordiller avec un enthousiasme non feint la queue. Sifflant de douleur et de mécontentement elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de la chose qui, visiblement, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Harry avança maladroitement vers le serpent gazouillant et pressé de continuer son oeuvre, à savoir, faire gaiement ses dents sur la queue froide et tendre du familier de Voldemort. Prenant peur l'animal s'empressa de se réfugier dans le parc et siffla quelque chose en direction de l'enfant qui menaça de se mettre à pleurer. Prenant pitié de la petite chose aux yeux humide assise par terre Nagini finit par la hisser dans le parc avec le second enfant mais se tin bien éloigné roulée en boule.

Harry se désintéressa très vite de l'animal et commença à explorer le nouveau monde dans lequel il avait atterri, avec soin. Avançant difficilement parmi les divers peluches et autres jeux le brun fini par atteindre l'objet dont le parfum lui semblait si alléchant. Se laissant tomber assit sur le matelas le bébé attrapa la bande de tissu rose pâle qui l'intéressait et tira légèrement dessus pour la faire venir à lui. Malheureusement celle ci était coincée. Harry tira alors dessus de toute ses forces et parvint enfin à la déloger de la mâchoire qui la retenait prisonnière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à savourer pleinement sa victoire des pleurs affreux emplir la salle où il se trouvait. C'est à ce moment là que Harry prêta attention à la forme assise et pleurnichant devant lui.

Dérangé par le bruit Nagini quitta son coin et vint s'enquérir silencieusement de la raison qui poussait la chose blonde à pousser ces hurlements inhumain. Un morceau de dentelle dans la bouche Harry la regarda faire et s'accrocha fortement à son tissu lorsque celle ci voulu le lui enlever. Nagini et Harry répétèrent leur manège une bonne dizaine de fois avant que deux petites mains blanche et potelées n'attrape le tissu et ne le tire de toute ses forces. Les pleurs avaient cessés et avaient été remplacé par des petits cris d'efforts aiguë tendis que les deux enfants tiraient chacun sur une extrémité du vêtement. Les sourcils froncés et le nez retrousser dans l'effort Harry poussait avec ses petits pieds pour ramener la chose vers lui alors que l'autre faisait la moue en tirant de toute la force de ses petits bras. Aucun des deux enfants ne voulaient lâcher. Leur deux regard étaient posés sur la chose rose et leur concentration était si forte qu'ils ne voyaient même pas les objets virevolter autour d'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et des murmures se firent entendre sans pour autant que cela ne dérange les enfants qui étaient tout deux perdu dans leur épreuve de force.

-« Chuut ! Je veux juste voir si il dort toujours. »

-« Mais nous n'avons toujours pas retrouver Harry ! »

-« Je ne fait que... »

La discutions fut interrompu par la sortie quelque peu inattendu d'un ours en peluche volant qui retomba à quelques centimètre à peine du Lord Noir. Trois regards interrogateurs se concertèrent un instant avant de converger vers la porte à demi ouverte.

-« Quelque chose me dit que Draco est réveillé. » fit judicieusement Lucius

-« Et qu'il n'est pas seul. » Compléta Narcissa avec un regard entendu.

-« Etait ce de la magie sans baguette ? » demanda le Voldemort qui n'en revenait pas.

Après quelques secondes encore les trois adultes entrèrent dans la pièce où même Nagini flottait en crachant et sifflant son mécontentement. Face à un tel phénomène leurs regard convergèrent immédiatement vers le parc où se mesuraient toujours les deux enfants. Trois soupires de soulagement se firent entendre lorsqu'ils avisèrent la présence du rejeton des Potter et deux hoquets de stupeur suivirent lorsque les deux hommes avisèrent la chose pour laquelle se battaient Harry et Draco.

-« Narcissa, ça ne serai pas... » Commença Lucius sans quitter des yeux le tissu rose.

-« C'est bien ça Lucius, c'est bien votre cadeau. » Acquiesça la jeune femme un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le grand blond se tourna alors vers son épouse avec un grand point d'interrogation inscrit sur le visage mais celle ci n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha du parc des enfants le regard étincelant de fierté.

-« Pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi diable ses enfants se dispute un soutient gorge Narcissa ? » demanda néanmoins Voldemort après avoir récupéré son familier qui s'enroula directement autour de lui en pestant contre les enfants.

Narcissa stoppa net sa marche, évitant la même un hochet mal intentionné, et se retourna vers Voldemort avec l'air d'un professeur prés à gronder un élève qui n'a pas appris sa leçon. Face à ce regard le grand maître des mangemorts ce demanda si il avait vraiment bien fait de poser cette question.

-« Il est dit dans Whitchmama que les meilleurs doudou pour un enfant ce sont les vêtements de leur parents. Un vêtement qui porte leur odeur. Cela les apaises et les aides au cas où ils se réveillent et que personne ne se trouve prés d'eux. Ca les aide à ne pas paniquer. » expliqua t-elle d'un ton docte.

-« Mais cela ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi est ce qu'il s'agit d'un soutien gorge, ma tendre. »

-« Le soutien gorge est le vêtements qui porte le mieux l'odeur de la mère, mon cher. Il porte aussi l'odeur du lait maternel. Quoi de mieux pour le développement d'un enfant que de sentir en permanence la présence de sa mère à ses côté, même quand elle n'y est pas ! »

-« Permettez moi d'en douter » Grommela le mage en déposant son serpent avant d'aller récupérer l'enfant qui lui avait donné tant de sueur froide.

Avec difficultés il parvint à lui faire lâcher le sous vêtements et le pris à bout de bras alors que l'enfant menacer de pleurer. Il le fixa un moment le défiant du regard de se mettre à hurler et fini par hocher la tête d'un air satisfait lorsque Harry n'émit qu'un pauvre _snif_ dépité. Voldemort se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa qui, sans la moindre pudeur, avait ouvert son corsage et nourrissait son goinfre de fils. Celle ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle avait déjà pris la parole d'un air réprobateur :

-« Vous auriez du lui donner un doudou maître. Ainsi il n'aurai pas à chercher votre présence à chaque fois. »

Le mage plissa les yeux et envoya un regard noir à sa subordonné. Il haïssait qu'on lui coupe la parole ; et encore plus pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire ou non, ce que Narcissa faisait de plus en souvent depuis l'apparition du petit monstre. Lucius, qui avait intercepté le regard du sorcier, décida que c'était le moment de changer de conversation et pris aussi délicatement que sa précipitation le lui permettait Draco des bras et des seins maternel et le porta à hauteur de son visage avec un sourire un peu crispé.

-« Draco, je vais te présenter quelqu'un avec qui tu devra être très gentil. » il le mit dos à son torse, face à Harry qui regarder la scène avec curiosité et poursuivit sous les regards tout aussi curieux des adultes. « Alors Draco, voici Harry Potter. C'est les fils... enfin, l'héritier du maître. Harry, je te présente mon fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

Draco envoya un regard furieux à Harry et détourna ensuite la tête tendit que Harry se blottissait contre les robes de son _papa_. Le dit papa qui d'ailleurs fulminé de ne pouvoir dire un mot avec ses propres subordonner. Ses mains étaient crisper dans le dos de l'enfant et sa mâchoire contracté. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires et c'est d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse qu'il put enfin placé ses premiers mots.

-« Maintenant si vous avez terminé vos mièvrerie vous pouvez prendre congé. Cela vous fera grand bien. Inutile de venir demain, je saurai me débrouiller une journée sans vos _précieuses_ directives Narcissa. »

Il accentua ses paroles d'un regard brûlant de colère retenue et sortie dans une envolé de robe digne de son fidèle mangemort Severus Snape. Le couple Malfoy resta un long moment silencieux après son départ réfléchissant sur ce qu'ils avaient bien put dire ou faire pour le mettre dans un tel état de rage.

-« Je pense que ce doit être le stress d'avoir perdu l'enfant et de l'avoir retrouver en pleine épreuve de force avec notre petit dragon qui l'a perturbé » Proposa la blonde tout en terminant de nourrir son fils.

Lucius resta méditatif une seconde puis haussa les épaules négligemment.

-« A moins que ce soit votre manière de le reprendre chaque fois et de lui couper la parole qui l'a déplus. »

Ce fut cette fois au tour de la jeune femme de rester méditatif et de hausser les épaules.

-« C'est fort possible oui. »

Sans plus y faire attention les époux remirent la salle en ordre et bouclèrent le sac de Draco d'un tour de baguette puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du manoir et l'air de transplanage. A mi-chemin de la sortit la blonde stoppa net et se frappa le front de la paume avant de farfouiller dans le sac de son fils.

-« Que ce passe t-il ? »

-« J'ai oublié de lui donné les livres ! Dire que je suis repartie exprès les chercher. Je revient dans un moment ! »

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre que sa femme était déjà au bout du couloir. Il soupira et lui cria néanmoins de faire attention avant de la voir disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Un petit sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres et le jeune père s'adossa au mur berçant lentement son fils dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre du lord Noir, où il était rentré directement après son entrevu avec les Malfoy, Voldemort avait déjà entrepris de attacher le pauvre bébé au lit de sorte à ce que celui ci ne s'enfuit plus. Sans pitié il leva sa baguette sur l'enfant et le socisonna d'un sort.

-« Je te l'avais promis Potter ! » Tonna t-il « Cesse de bouger ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Je te l'avais dis dés que je te retrouvait je t'attacherai. » « Et non ! Ne me fait pas ces yeux là. Ça ne marche pas. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour un autre jeu de piste aujourd'hui. Il faut que je travail moi ! Etre un Mage Noir puissant et craint ça ce travail figure toi ! »

Voldemort recula après ses mots et admira son travail. Le petit était parfaitement attaché et pourtant il continuait à gigoter, comme pour se libérer ce qui fit rire le sorcier.

-« Au non, mon petit, pas de libération possible pour toi. Tu es là, et tu y reste. Pendant ce temps je... »

Une nouvelle fois Voldemort fut couper dans sa phrase par l'apparition d'une Madame Malfoy échevelée qui tenait sous son bras une pile de magasine et de livres divers et variés. Dans son état de lassitude avancé qui suivait souvent ses crises avec les Malfoy il ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta d'attendre qu'elle s'explique ce qu'elle fit dés qu'elle eu récupéré un peu de son souffle.

-« Navrée de vous déranger une nouvelle fois maître. Mais j'ai totalement oubliée de... »

La jeune femme se tut et écarquilla les yeux quand son regard se posa sur la petite forme gigotante et gazouillante sur le lit. Celle ci se dirigea comme un automate vers elle faisant fit des injonctions du seigneur des lieux. Son expression d'horreur se creusa lorsqu'elle eu bien la confirmation qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant et un petit cris lui échappa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la proximité qu'elle entretenait avec son maître à cette instant.

-« Au Merlin » ne put elle s'empêcher de dire.

-« Laissez le où il est je vous pris et dite moi plutôt ce que vous aviez oublié Narcissa. »

La mangemorte ne sut pas très bien si le Mage parlait de Merlin ou bien de Harry mais elle s'en moqua et commença à défaire avec maladresse les liens qui maintenaient l'enfant prisonnier. Tendit qu'elle s'apprêtait à défaire le premier noeud elle sentit les grandes mains du sorcier se poser sur les siennes et les écarter des cordes magique.

-« Maître ! On attache pas un enfant ainsi. C'est inhumain. » Tenta t-elle d'une voix peu sûr.

L'homme la fixa de ses yeux carmin et un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il resserrai sa poigne sur les mains de sa subordonner. Celle ci déglutit difficilement et tenta avec grande difficulté de soutenir son regard. Il est vrai que les Malfoy, de par leur place au ministère et de par celle qu'ils occupaient dans le cercle _d'intimité_ de Voldemort, pouvaient se permettre certaines choses ; mais jamais Narcissa n'avait été aussi proche de son maître et elle se sentait vraiment toute petite. Celui ci était clairement terrifiant en cet instant ; surtout avec ses yeux qui ne la lâcher plus. Perdu dans sa crainte et ses plans pour se libéré la jeune mère sursauta lorsque la voix glacial et tranchante lui parvint.

-« Et depuis quand suis je censé me préoccuper d'être « Humain » Narcissa ? »

La sus nommée ne répondit rien et baissa son regard attendant une suite qui ne manquerai certainement pas d'arriver.

-« Je suis très tolérant, vous le savez. Mais faites attention à ne pas dépasser les limites. Je vous avait fait demander ici dans l'unique but de me débarrasser de ce fardeau inutile que je ne peux tuer. Malheureusement je me voix contraint de la garder. Alors je vous ai juste demandé de quoi m'occuper de lui. Maintenant la façon dont je m'y prend ne regarde que moi. Si vous avez des commentaires à faire, gardez les pour vous ou partager les avec votre époux cela m'importe peux. Mais n'interférez plus jamais dans ce que je fait sans m'en avoir demander la permission d'abord. Suis je clair ? »

La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête bien consciente que son comportement avait déplus au maître qui l'avait tout de même laisser faire. Devant le regard insistant de celui ci elle osa le regarder dans les yeux et déglutit.

-« Oui... Oui maître. C'est très clair. Veuillez me pardonner. Je... Je ferai attention. » Fit elle d'une voix piteuse qui reprenait assurance à mesure que l'homme s'éloignait.

-« Bien. Maintenant si vous considérez, vous et votre instinct de dragonne, qu'il faille le libérer je vous en pris. Mais veillez tout de même à ce qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Ou vous en serez tenu pour responsable Narcissa. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais laissa passer un soupire de soulagement et de contentement en pensant que au fond son maître n'était pas si méchant que ça. Un petit sourire filtra alors qu'elle libérait l'enfant et le portait au sol. Un fois cela fait elle se retourna dans le but de ramasser les magasines qu'elle avait laisser tomber et fut surpris de tous les voir entassés dans les bras de Voldemort. Celui ci les lui tendis mais elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-« Non. Ils sont pour vous. J'avais oublié de vous les donner. A présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser maître, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre conger. A bientôt maître. »

Sur ces mots elle s'inclina et sortit laissant un Voldemort méditatif seule dans la pièce avec un Harry qui s'amusait à faire des galipettes.

-« Cette femme est folle. » fit il pour lui même avant d'aller fermer toutes les portes et s'installer dans son fauteuil pour voir quel genre de lecture elle lui avait emmener.

Plus Voldemort avancé dans la lecture des titres plus son expression devenait horrifier. Finalement comme pour s'assurer qu'il lisait bien ce qu'il lisait il se mit à lire à haute voix sans se préoccupé de ce que faisait le monstre dans sa chambre.

-« Le bain en toute sécurité  
Sécurisez votre cuisine  
L'érythème fessier  
10 Tuyaux pour les jeunes pères  
Pourquoi les bébés pleurent ?  
Il pleure: Il essaie de vous dire quelque chose  
9 conseils pour une bonne nuit de sommeil  
Lire des histoires aux bébés  
Sécurisez votre salle de bain  
Parler au bébé  
Ce que je ne savais pas avant de devenir père !  
10 Conseils pour discipliner un bébé  
Etre père les premières semaines:check-list pour les jeunes papas  
Les bébés, la marche, les pieds et les chaussures  
On ne sort pas sans sac !  
Les joies de la paternité  
Le temps de sommeil de votre bébé  
Faites comme bébé veut  
10 Jeux à faire avec votre bébé

Bébé et son doudou

La nourriture de Bébé » Voldemort repris son souffle et lâcha finalement comme le plus gros des jurons « Elle veut ma mort autant que cet enfant ! »

Effrayé il se leva et alla déposer son fardeau non loin des fameux magasine « Whitchmama, la magasine des mamans » et lança un rapide regard à l'endroit où se trouvé Harry un peu plus tôt. Il ne s'y trouvait plus. Le temps que l'information lui parvienne dans son intégralité le mage s'était déjà détourner, attirer par le bruis de vêtements froissés. C'est avec horreur et désespoir qu'il admira sa magnifique garde robe étalée au sol et qu'il s'approcha du tas dans une parfaite imitation de harpie.

-« Sale petit montre » Tonna t-il une fois qu'il fut à nouveau maître de lui même.

Attrapant ce qu'il pouvait du petit tas de linge mouvant Voldemort le souleva Harry par une jambe et le démaillegota des vêtements avant de le déposer sur le lit avec un regard mécontent.

-« On ne fouille pas dans mes affaires personnelles ! »

-« Pa ! » Fit Harry avec un large sourire ses petites mains s'agitant pour qu'il le porte.

-« Et on ne m'appelle pas « Pa » ! » Cria presque désespérément le mage.

-« Pa! »

Le magiste roula des yeux et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la chose qui lui avait échapper jusque là; une chose que le bébé agitait et serrer très fort dans son petit poing : une sorte de tissu léger blanc à carreaux. Après un temps d'étude il compris de quoi il s'agissait et là Mage Noir ou pas, Voldemort se glaça.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilààààààààà ! Je l'ai terminééééééé ! Je suis heureuse ! J'espère que ça vous à plus. Il est pas super super celui là. Le suivant est mieux. :) promie je fait tout pour l'écrire et vous l'envoyer demain.


	5. Comme un vent de changement

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

_**Je suis vraiment très très très désolé du temps que j'ai mit pour écrire ce chapitre, mais franchement je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire quelque chose de drôle ces derniers mois... Car je dois avouer qu'il a été plutôt triste pour moi. Déjà il y a eut le départ de ma soeur de la maison, puis les tragiques disparitions dans ma famille qui se sont malheureusement succédées et aussi l'école où je devait redoubler d'effort. Autant vous dire alors que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été très rose pour moi. Malgré tout, je vais essayer de vous donner un chapitre aussi drôle que celui que j'avais prévu d'écrire après avoir terminer le chapitre 4.**_

_**Merci à vous.

* * *

**_

_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews pour m'encourager j'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre aussi. (pardonnez le fait que je n'ai pas répondu, je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps. Je me rattraperai cette fois, promis, je répondrai !)_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

_Le magiste roula des yeux et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là; une chose que le bébé agitait et serrait très fort dans son petit poing : une sorte de tissu léger blanc à carreaux. Après un temps d'étude il compris de quoi il s'agissait et là Mage Noir ou pas, Voldemort se glaça._

-« Lâche Cette Chose. » dit il de sa voix la plus froide.

L'enfant ne sembla guère impressionné et mena le tissu à sa bouche avant de commencer à machouiller gaiement l'élastique de celui ci à l'horreur suprême du mage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à simplement arracher le vêtement des mains du bébé Severus Snape entra dans la chambre après s'être fait annoncé et salua son maître. Après quelques minutes de flottement le regard des deux hommes convergèrent vers l'enfant qui gazouillait et Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-« Pourriez vous m'expliquer la raison de la présence d'un caleçon dans la bouche de cette enfant, maître ? »

Tom ne répondit pas et s'affala simplement sur le lit à côté de l'enfant dans un grand soupire de lassitude. Le mangemort se rapprocha de quelques pas et observa en silence son maître grimacer en s'agitant.

-« Il ne veux pas le lâcher ! » lâcha finalement le terrifiant mage noir. « Il ne m'écoute pas ! »

Severus cacha son sourire amusé et reporta sa totale attention sur l'enfant qui machouillait toujours le caleçon en regardant le monsieur tout en noir avec de grand yeux curieux. Devant un tel regard le mangemort déglutit et regarda ailleurs, tombant alors sur les piles de magasine que Naricassa avait laissé.

-« Narcissa est passé à ce que je vois. » fit il pour lui même.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la couverture d'un des magasines qui traînait dans le nouveau capharnaüm qu'était devenue la chambre du maître, et il alla le prendre sous le regard curieux du Lord qui se redressa sur le rebord du lit pour le suivre des yeux.

-« Severus ? » appela t-il mécontent que le brun ne le laisse ainsi en plant pour fouiller à sa guise dans ses appartements.

Le maitre des potions quand à lui, ne répondit pas et s'empara du magasine qu'il feuilleta en silence en hochant de temps en temps la tête de droite à gauche. Puis, brusquement il le laissa tomber sur le sol et se tourna d'un coup vers le lit.

-« Je vois. » Fit il en ne lâchant pas le petit du regard.

Voldemort plissa les yeux d'incompréhension et regarda Severus faire lorsque celui ci s'approcha de Harry et le pris maladroitement dans ses bras. L'enfant se laissa faire, sans pour autant lâcher son nouveau doudou et Severus fit signe au Lord de se lever à son tour.

-« D'après ce qui est écrit dans cette chose » commença le professeur en désignant le magasine du menton. « les bébé de cet âge ont besoin de quelque chose pour ce sentir rassuré, quelque chose qui leur rappelle leur parents. » Severus fit une petite pose et repris ensuite. « Il semblerai simplement que cet enfant ai choisi votre... caleçon comme étant cette chose. » termina t-il en mettant discrètement l'enfant hors de porté du mage.

Le sus nommé dont les doigts et le coin de la bouche se soulevait et s'abaisser en un tic nerveux assez caractéristique d'une fureur contenue. Tom avança rapidement vers le plus petit des bruns dans le but de l'étrangler une bonne fois toute mais Severus s'évertuait à éloigner promptement, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

-« Cette chose causera ma perte, Severus laisse moi en finir avec elle ! »

-« Sur votre respect, maître, c'est ce que la prophétie disais. Vous avez déjà tenté de le tuer, ça n'a pas marché, il ne tien qu'à vous maintenant de l'élever de la façon dont vous voulez qu'il soit. » Severus termina sa phrase l'enfant serré contre son torse raide face au seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort plissa les paupières et s'apprêta à parler lorsque de petit reniflement se firent entendre rapidement suivit par de petits pleurs qui allèrent en augmentant, pour le plus grand malheur des deux hommes. Tom soupira, rangea sa baguette et tendit les bras à son subordonner pour qu'il lui passe le cornichon braillard comme il le disait. Sous le regard septique du maître des potions Tom alla s'asseoir sur le lit, le petit sur les genoux, un biberon apparaissant dans sa main.

-« C'est leur de son repas. » commenta seulement l'homme.

Le second hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et fixa la scène qui se jouait devant lui d'un oeil amusé. Le seigneur présentait le biberon à l'enfant qui refusait nettement et catégoriquement de le prendre. Après plusieurs essais infructueux Voldemort finit par grimacer et fit apparaître une table à langer.

-« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ça petit monstre ! » grogna le mage « Severus, passe moi le paquet bleu prés du tas de vêtement. »

Le brun s'exécuta et regarda faire son maître. Une fois les pleurs calmé et la couche changer Tom plaça le petit dans son berceau et regarda avec désolation sa chambre. Il poussa un soupire de lassitude et lança un recurvite qui n'eut pas grand effet.

-« Je crois que vous n'avez plus de couche maître. » fit judicieusement remarquer Severus.

-« Je crois que je n'ai plus de vêtement pour lui aussi. » poursuivit le maître en question après un moment.

-« Dois je en conclure que je dois envoyer quelqu'un au chemin de traverse maître ? »

Le lord ne répondit pas de suite et laissa son regard balayer sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se posa sur la pile de Whitchmama porté par la blonde il s'éclaira. Un sourire typiquement serpentard naquit alors sur ses lèvres.

-« Tu aime magasiner Severus ? »

Sentant venir le coup bas à plein nez le jeune homme (rappelons là, qu'il devrai avoir dans la vingtaine) répondit du bout des lèvres prés à reculer à tout moment.

-« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment, pourquoi cette question, maître ? »

Le sourire du Lord s'agrandit alors et son regard s'ancra dans celui de son subordonné. Une lueur de panique emmargea alors dans les prunelles chocolat du professeur alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.

-« Hum. Severus, je veux que tu trouve de quoi balader ce concombre atrophié sur le chemin de traverse pour 3pm. J'irai acheter ce qu'il faut moi même. »

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrir démesurément à ces paroles tendis que son regard vacillait de Harry à Tom sans discontinuer. Lorsque l'information finit par être totalement analyser et que ses cordes vocales furent de nouveau utilisable Severus s'étrangla.

-« Maître, ma...mais enfin ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller au chemin de traverse ! Enfin vous... Avec un enfant... Mais ce sera la panique ! »

Seul un rire sinistre lui répondit avant que son maître ne le mette clairement à la porte en lui ordonnant de revenir à 3pm précise. Une fois Severus dehors, Voldemort se tourna vers l'enfant qui le regardait, ses yeux vert pétillant, un immense sourire lui barrant le visage.

-« Si je ne te connaissait pas, je jurerai que tu as tout compris. »

Seul un gazouillement lui répondit tendit que Tom le prenait dans ses bras pour le faire sortir de la chambre à son tour.

-« C'est l'heure de manger maintenant. Et non ! Tu laisse ça là ! Je suis là moi alors pas question que tu emporte cette horreur ! »

Harry menaça de pleurer lorsque Voldemort lui refusa le droit de porter son nouveau doudou mais celui ci, bien plus rapide roula des yeux et lui fourra sa robe dans la bouche.

-« Contente toi de ça. Dés cette après midi tu en aura un autre de doudou ! »

Content de voir que l'enfant lui obéissait et semblait même ravie, Voldemort s'autorisa un sourire avant de s'auto flageller mentalement pour ça.

-« Ne commence pas à t'attacher à lui toi ! » se sermonna t-il en parcourant les couloirs de son manoir.

Tendis qu'il allait arriver à la salle à manger un énorme bruit ce fit entendre à l'entrée du manoir. Ne s'y prenant pas à deux fois Voldemort se précipita à l'entrée où s'était déjà rassemblé une bonne partit de ses sujets. Dés son arrivé tous se turent et le laissèrent passer. Tom fourra l'enfant dans les bras d'une des personnes présente et se dirigea d'un pas impériale vers les instigateurs de tout ce remue ménage.

-« Que c'est il passé Avery ? » Tonna t-il d'une voix polaire

Le mangemort invectivé sursauta violemment et repoussa fermement le médicomage qui tentait de soigner ses blessures. Avery ainsi que les autres présents s'agenouillèrent et baisèrent un à un le bas de la robe du maître mais celui les fit violemment s'arrêter.

-« J'ai poser une question ! »

Il exigeait une réponse et cela se voyait. Voldemort était furieux. Non seulement du fait qu'on l'ai privé de son repas mais aussi du fait que ses mangemorts revenaient blessé et misérable. Avery, toujours agenouillé, ferma fortement les yeux avant de commencer à répondre à la question du maître.

-« Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, maître. » commença t-il « Ils étaient postés tout autour de la maison. Dumbledore avait prévu l'attaque. Nous n'avons pas pu approcher la maison. » termina t-il d'une voix misérable.

La fureur du Lord ne pouvait plus être nommé à présent, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes pourpre et ses doigts étaient serré autour de sa baguette au point de la briser. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui dans de magnifique rafale rougeâtre. Tous reculèrent et Harry commençait à vouloir pleurer.

-« Bande d'incapable ! » explosa Tom après une minute d'un pesant silence « Doloris ! » lança t-il

Les cris des mangemorts suppliciés se mêlèrent à ceux de l'enfant, tendis que les autres personnes regardaient la scène macabre ce jouer sans intervenir. Voldemort leva le sort pour en lancer un autre, puis un troisième et ce jusqu'à ce que ses subordonner ne puisse qu'à peine respirer. Leur lançant un dernier regard le Lord leur tourna le dos et lança fortement.

-« Qu'on les mène aux cachots. Je les veux à l'eau durant une semaine. Aucune visite ne leur sera accorder. Qu'on les y mène et les y laisse. » sa colère percé encore dans sa voix ce qui décidèrent les autres à ne pas revenir sur ses ordres. « Disposaient ! »

Tom repris un Harry pleurant et tremblant ses bras et ne lui lança pas un regard. D'un pas vif il se rendit dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les pleur de l'enfant. Sans paraître y prêter attention l'homme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se mit à jurer en envoyant valdinguer bon nombre de ses affaires contre le mur ou sur le sol.

-« C'est pas possible de n'avoir que des empoter comme eux dans mes rangs ! » ragea t-il « Et toi arrête de pleurnicher ! » hurla t-il à l'adresse d'Harry qui s'arrêta net avant de reprendre quelques secondes après clairement terrifier.

Cette vision fit soupirer le Lord qui le serra alors doucement conte lui, faisant fit de sa colère un moment.

-« C'est pour cela que je ne ferai pas un bon père. » dit il doucement à l'enfant « Je ne sais faire que me mettre en colère et hurler. Tu vois. Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines à rester avec moi ? »

Le lord n'obtint pour réponse que des pleurs et curieusement cela lui serra le coeur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta réellement de se calmer alors qu'il se mettait inconsciemment à bercer l'enfant. C'est dans cette position que les trouva Nott lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres. Lentement et silencieusement il referma la porte et s'appuya un moment contre elle.

-« Le maître est en train de changer » murmura t-il alors avant de repartir rapidement.

Dans le bureau Tom rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de ne plus entendre de cris et de pleur. Il cru un moment que Harry s'était endormie, fatigué d'avoir trop crié, mais celui ci le regardait de ses grand yeux vert en sniffant misérablement. Tom lui fit un pauvre sourire et l'installa mieux dans ses bras.

-« On a l'air vraiment bête tout les deux tu trouve pas. » souffla t-il

Harry lança un faible petit Pa avant de s'endormir et pour la première fois Voldemort sourit à cela. Une fois l'enfant endormit Tom fit appeler Nott et ensemble ils revirent les futurs plans d'attaque. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Harry consenti à se réveillé et demanda quelques peu brutalement son déjeuné à Tom.

Voldemort l'emmena alors à la salle à manger et commença à nourrir le goinfre lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et stoppa net la cuillère à mit-chemin entre le petit pot et la bouche de l'enfant. Severus Snape venait tout juste d'apparaître avec une sorte d'amas de tissu et de dentelle noir mobile. Il termina son geste mécaniquement et fronça élégamment ses sourcils tendis qu'il replongeait une nouvelle fois la petite cuillère dans le pot de purée de carotte et la ramenait à la bouche de l'enfant qui arborait maintenant une magnifique teinte orange carotte.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Severus ? » demanda le mage en désignant d'un signe de tête l'amas de tissu

-« Ce que vous m'aviez demandé maître. » répondit simplement le professeur de potion.

-« Ah. »

Voldemort reporta alors son attention sur l'enfant et le petit pot de purée et termina de le faire manger faisant fit du regard scruteur de Severus. En bon mangemort Severus avait obéi et avait amener à Voldemort un magnifique landau noir pour qu'il puisse promener sans soucis le jeune garçon. Celui ci était recouvert de dentelle et de tissu noir décoré d'un petit bouquet de fleur en tissu de la même couleur. L'ensemble était très jolie avec de très belles roues en fer forgé et de très jolies motifs.

-« Et où l'avez trouver Severus ? » demanda finalement le nouveau _père_ en quittant la table son fardeau prés à faire son rot dans les bras.

Le mangemort ne répondit pas de suite et évita un moment le regard de son maître ses joues habituellement cadavérique ayant retrouver un semblant de couleur ; signe chez lui d'une gêne certaine. Après avoir déglutit Severus consentit à plonger son regard de celui de son supérieur et lui répondit d'une voix neutre et assurée ce qu'il n'était pas vraiment.

-« Dans mon grenier, maître. »

Voldemort du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire et parvint à garder un semblant de sérieux alors qu'il imaginait un Severus bébé être promené dans ce même landau. Il réprima un nouvel éclat de rire et chercha l'endroit où déposer l'enfant tout en poursuivant la conversation l'air de rien.

-« Votre mère avait fort bon goût Severus. »

Le sus nommé de répondit pas et écarta distraitement le tissu qui masquait la place de l'enfant. Lorsque les deux hommes furent certain que Harry s'était rendormi, le nouveau doudou amoureusement serrer entre ses lèvres, Severus poussa lentement le landau jusqu'à la chambre du maître où celui ci se prépara avec soin pour sa sortie au chemin de traverse.

-« Si je puis me permettre, maître, comment allez vous faire ? »

-« Très peu de monde me connaisse sous cette apparence, Severus, et d'après toi, qui penserai qu'un si charmant jeune homme tel que moi qui se promènerai avec un enfant pourrait être le terrible et sans coeur mage noir Lord Voldemort ? »

Severus ne répondit pas et attendit silencieusement avant de reprendre la parole un peu après.

-« Maître, savez vous déjà ce que vous allez prendre pour le jeune Potter ? »

-« Je te trouve bien causant en ce moment Severus. » fit remarquer le Lord l'air de rien « Mais je consent à te répondre : en priorité un nouveau morceau de tissu pour cette enfant et des vêtements. Il en a bien besoin ! » trancha le sorcier en s'approchant de l'enfant. Un vieux livre à la main. « Bien, nous pouvons y aller. »

Avec un sourire en coin Severus se rapprocha du landau et se recula. Le maître lui attrapa alors le bras et lui lança un sourire qui voulait clairement dire « vous aussi ». Soupirant, vaincu, le maître des potions attrapa le portauloin. Brusquement il se sentit tiré et retomba difficilement sur ses jambes en avisant le décors sombre du Chaudron Baveur.

-« Nous y sommes » fit il d'une voix neutre en attendant de se remettre de son voyage.

Les deux adultes se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'arrière cours du pub et Severus sortit sa baguette pour tapoter cinq fois sur le mur de brique qui s'écarta docilement de leur passage.

-« Ca fait tout de même une drôle d'impression » souffla le mage après quelques minutes passé à déambuler.

-« Quoi donc maître ? »

-« Tout le monde se retourne sur notre passage et pourtant personne ne semble me reconnaître. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de crainte dans leur regard ; s'en ai déstabilisant. »

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite et jeta un regard au bébé qui dormait toujours avant de revenir une nouvelle fois à son maître.

-« Vous aviez donc raison, maître. Ils ne se doutent pas que le magnifique homme que vous êtes peut être le terrible... » il hésita un moment sur le mot qu'il devait employé puis se résolue à dire les choses tels que son maître « le terrible Lord Voldemort. »

Le sus nommé se raidit à ses paroles et accéléra le pas visiblement mécontent. Le professeur le suivit et s'engouffra avec bonheur dans la banque. Il attendit patiemment que son maître ai terminer de retirer ses galions puis ressortit une nouvelle fois sous la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'été. A peine eurent ils mit le pied dehors que Voldemort sortit un parchemin de sa poche et se mit à le lire avec concentration.

-« Tout d'abord chez Magiknurse. C'est l'endroit le plus indiqué pour trouver les doudou et les jouets pour enfant il me semble. »

Le mangemort acquiesça sans un mot et suivit son aîné, qui terminait de ranger son parchemin, à travers la foule habituel de l'endroit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique ils durent tout deux réprimer un haut le coeur tant l'endroit leur semblait... Rose et enturbanné. Prenant leur courage à deux mains les deux ex-serpentard poussèrent la porte du magasin et furent accueillit par une superbe jeune femme brune habillé d'un tablier à l'effigie du magasin.

-« Bienvenue à Magiknurse messieurs. Le paradis des sorciers en herbes. En quoi puis je vous être agréable ? » demanda t-elle un magnifique sourire commerciale aux lèvres.

Le lord aurai été tenté de lui demander de le conduire à la sortie du magasin, mais il se retint à temps. Il jeta un coups d'oeil au landau et à Severus puis soupira.

-« Montrez moi de tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper de cette chose ! »répondit il alors sans se préoccuper de l'air choqué de la vendeuse.

Celle ci, très professionnel, hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé et leur fit signe de la suivre dans un dédale de couloir. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin les deux hommes virent que la jeune femme les avait conduit au centre du magasin et il purent admirer à leur aise les étalages qui s'étendait devant eux et qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être dévalisés. Les deux homme étaient tout bonnement horrifiés.

-« Désirez vous regarder un peu, messieur, ou souhaitez vous que je vous conseil maintenant ?»

-« Il faut tant de chose ? » s'étranglèrent il en dévisageant les étagèrent plein à rabord.

* * *

Et voilààààààààà ! Je l'ai terminééééééé ! Je suis heureuse ! J'espère que ça vous à plus. Il est pas super super celui là. Le suivant est mieux. 


	6. Magasinage, passion et rencontre

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

_**Je suis vraiment très très très désolé du temps que j'ai mit pour écrire ce chapitre. '**_

_**Comme certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé de décrire les objets ainsi que les réactions de Sev et de Tom et comme je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça je suis allé faire le tour des magasin spécialisé bébé de mon île. Je dois avouer que j'ai découvert bien des choses et que ça m'a un peu aidé. Mais du coup ça chamboule tout mes plans de chapitre '.**_

_**Changement de sujet, merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire (même si je sais que très peu de personne lisent ce petit truc, ils préfèrent généralement le chapitre') Et même si vous ne laissez pas de review, je me plais à croire que mon histoire vous plais et ça me fait plaisir. Et merci encore plus à ceux qui me laisse des reviews .**_

_**Pour vous remercier, je vais envoyer un dessin de Harry Bébé à la personne qui m'enverra la 80 ème review ! (j'étais tenté de dire la 75ème mais je préfère un chiffre rond. N'y voyez pas là un quelconque chantage. '') Bien sûr, dés que j'aurai assez de dessins différent et qu'ils me plairons je vais envoyer un dessin à chacune des personnes qui me reviewe pour les remercier. :)**_

_**Merci à tous.****

* * *

** _

Merci à mes testeuses chéries qui m'ont aidées à modifier ce chapitre comme il faut pour qu'il soit à votre goût :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Celle ci, très professionnel, hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé et leur fit signe de la suivre dans un dédale de couloir. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin les deux hommes virent que la jeune femme les avait conduit au centre du magasin et il purent admirer à leur aise les étalages qui s'étendait devant eux et qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être dévalisés. Les deux homme étaient tout bonnement horrifiés._

_-« Il faut tant de chose ? » s'étranglèrent ils en dévisageant les étagèrent plein à rabord._

La jeune vendeuse regarda tour à tour les deux hommes puis soupira silencieusement face à leur réaction. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Harry qui s'était réveillé et assi comme il pouvait dans l'amas de tissu et qui regardait ce les étagères ses yeux vert brillant d'envie et de curiosité. La vendeuse réprima un éclat de rire à la vu du sous vêtement serré entre les petits doigts potelé du survivant.

-« C'est bien les hommes » murmura t-elle avant de lancer d'une voix plus forte « C'est votre premier enfant n'est ce pas. Ne vous inquiètez pas messieur, je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Elle n'eu pas totalement terminer sa phrase que Severus manqua de s'évanouir à l'allusion et que Tom se retenait à grand peine d'Avada Kedavriser la pauvre femme qui leur servait de guide dans cet univers pelucheux. Comme si Harry avait sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose, il jugea bon de mettre son grain de sel et dit de sa petite voix fluette la seule parole qui acheva le mage :

-« Pa !»

Voldemort serra mortelement sa baguette et se retourna tel un automate vers le, sans aucun doute, futur Serpentard qui le regarda tout fier en battant dans ses mains prés à réitéré sa parole à la moindre occasion. Severus revint lui aussi de son état d'ébétude lorsqu'il sentit son maître prés à achever l'enfant dans la minute et décida que c'était le bon moment pour détourner l'attention de tout le petit monde.

-« Pouriez vous nous indiquer dans l'urgence l'endroit où se trouve les...» Severus hésita un moment comme si il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire puis termina sa phrase vivement lorsqu'il apperçu le caleçon entre les lèvres du petit. « Les Doudou. Il est impératif que nous lui en trouvions un.»

La jeune femme tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers la petite chose et acquieça d'un signe de tête. tandi que Tom se liquifier de honte.

-« Je comprend. Ce ne dois pas être facil pour vous de voir votre enfant s'attacher autant à un tissu de... de cette nature, si je puis dire.» Elle s'arrêta un instant en constatent les lèvres pincé de Sev et l'air plus que meurtrié de Tom puis repris prudement. «Je vous y conduit de suite. »

Après une petite marche rapide entre les rayons et un repositionnage tout aussi rapide de l'enfant dans la poussette tous arrivèrent au rayon des doudou. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, cela allait des simples carré de tissu blanc au magnifique doudou marionnette exposé sur leur porte menteau bizarre blanc et rouge. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandir encore plus si cela était physiquement possible et ses petites mains batirent encore plus vite l'air. Un large sourire fendait son visage tandi que Tom s'éloignait de quelques pas du rayon comme si il s'attandait à voir tout ces pelages lui sautait à la figure.

-« Hm.» Fut le seul commentaire du maitre des potions alors qu'il éprouvait de ses doigts la douceur des marionnettes. Une petite étincelle jusqu'à lors inconnu naquit au fond de ses yeux onix et d'un mouvement sec il se retourna vers le Lord une marionette à la main. Le mouvement fit violemment sursauté la vendeuse qui plaça une main sur son coeur battant à tout rompre dans l'espoir de le calmé. Severus présenta le doudou à son maître qui le pris d'un mouvement ennuyé. « Cela lui plairait -il... ?» Le brun se retin à temps de rajouter le 'maître' dont il avait l'habitude et visiblement son vis à vis s'en aperçut car il le gratifia d'un regard sombre.

-« Un écureuil Volant ?»

Voldemort tripota la marionette de longues minutes s'amusant parfois à y glisser sa main et à faire bouger les petits bras devant un Harry mort de rire qui essayai veinement d'attraper le tourmenteur le calçon poser sagement sur les cuisse et tressotant au rythme des mouvements des petites jambes. Fier de la trouvail de son subordonné Tom fit un signe de tête satisfait et lança la chose à l'enfant.

-« Parfait, au moins une chose de faite. Maintenant, pouvez vous mademoiselle...» le Lord s'arrêta contrarié de ne connaître le nom de la femme qui les accompagnait. « Comment vous appelez vous ? »

-« Je m'appelle Amélia.» répondit la vendeuse surprise qu'on lui demande ainsi son nom.

-«Hm. Amélia, pouviez vous à présent nous conduire à tout ce qu'il faut d'autre ?»

Elle acquiça d'un parole et s'empressa de les conduire au rayon suivant. Severus quitta presque à regret les doux doudou et suivit le groupe en roulant des yeux devant l'étourderie de son maître. Avec déxtérité il amena à lui la pousette et jeta un sort au tissu pour qu'il cesse de retomber au nez de Harry que cela commençait à agacer. Leur deux regards se croisèrent un instant et Harry offri un large sourire à Severus avant de regarder dans la direction qu'avait emprunter le mage et Amélia un peu plus tôt. Ceux ci étaient arrêté en pleine allé et le mage semblait en grande réflexion.

-« Ca n'est pas très difficil monsieur. Je vous demande simplement de me dire quelles effets vous possédez déjà. Cela vous fera éconnomiser du temps. » Elle s'arrêta et tourna son visage vers Severus et Harry qui arrivaient tout juste à leur hauteur. « Hm. Peut être la 'maman' saurait elle me répondre. »

Amélia n'eut pas terminer sa phrase que deux baguettes se pressaient à sa gorge lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Deux regards sombre se coulèrent dans le sien et la firent déglutir. Ce fut Severus qui parla le premier, sa voix était semblable à une lame de rasoir, froide et tranchante, ses mots l'étaient tout autant.

-« Qui appelez vous "Maman" petite idiote ?»

Amélia ne répondit pas mais fut heureuse de ne plus sentir le bois entré dans la peau tendre de son cou. Les deux hommes bien qu'encore dans un état de fureur froide se détournèrent de la jeune femme et Tom finit par faire la liste du peu d'affaire qu'il possédait pour s'occuper de Harry. Le dit Harry qui avait suivit toute la scène avec un grand intérêt et qui avait une fois de plus un sourire jusqu'aux orreilles depuis qu'il avait entendu Severus dire "maman". Pour lui, qui n'avait jusqu'à lors toujours pas trouver de place défini à cet homme qui le balladait et venait le voir au manoir, il était maintenant évident qu'il tenait lieu de maman, il l'avait dit lui même. Et même si le petit ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ce que cela voulais dire, il était heureux d'avoir son "Pa" et sa "maman" avec lui dans ce petit paradie. Et pour le montrer le petit bout de chou se concentra de toutes ses forces et lança joyeusement sa seconde bombe de la journée :

-« Aman ! Aan !»

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Severus d'avoir des envies meurtrières envers le dernier rejeton des Potter mais comme pour Voldemort celles ci ne purent se concrétiser car Amélia encore toute retourné de son 'agression' les pria un peu trop vivement de la suivre. Les deux hommes se doutèrent alors qu'elle n'avait du rien suivre de la dernière scène. Finalement ils arrivèrent au coin accésoires où la jeune fille leur expliqua patiemment le but de chacun des objets présent et les laissèrent choisir avec soin.

-« Qu'est ce ?» fit Tom après avoir longuement regardé un gros sac bleu marine.

-« Oh ! C'est un sac à langer. Une vrai petite merveille.» S'entousiasma Amélia qui, pour le coup, semblait avoir totalement oublier son agression. « voyez, celui ci est pour les familles nombreuse...»

"Weasley" s'imposa dans l'esprit des deux hommes tandit que la brune reposait le large sac pour en prendre un de la taille d'un petit attacher caisse.

-« Celui ci est pour un seul enfant. C'est un sac pour homme.» Elle leur présenta le sac toujours de la même couleur. « Il parrait petit, mais on peu y mettre ennormement de chose, et tout ce range automatiquement.» Amélia ouvrit le sac où pouvait voir une seule poche mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. «Vous pouvez y ranger les couches ou les vêtements de rechange, les biberons on une place spéciale, de même que les petits pots. Il y a un matela incorporer afin que vous n'ayez pas à invoquer une table à langer. Ce qui est très pratique lorsque l'on se trouve chez les moldu ou lorsque l'on ne veu pas ce faire remarquer. Pour que les affaires se range il suffit de les lâcher à l'interrieur du sac. Ce qui est excélent lorsque l'on a peu de temps. Pour les ravoir, il suffit d'y songer et de plonger la main à l'intérieur.» Tout en exliquant l'utilisation du sac, Amélia faisait les gestes s'attirant des hochements de tête stupéfait de la part de Tom et quelques hochement de sourcil incrédule de la part de Severus.

Après un temps Tom se décida à le prendre, juste au cas où il aurai encore à faire sortir Harry ou à l'envoyer au loin ; ce dont il doutait beaucoup. Au moment où Amélia les entrainait vers le rayon librairie du magasin Harry se mit violemment à pleurer sans aucune raison apparante. Tom vérifia l'heur d'un tempus et écarta aussitôt la thése de la fin au vu de l'heure de son dernier repas. Il songea alors pour un urgent besoin de changer sa couche et pria alors tout les dieux pour que ce ne soit pas ça. Ceux ci semblaient l'avoir pour la première fois écouter car aussitôt Harry dans ses bras celui ci cessa de pleurer et se mit à sucoter sa robe. Severus poussa alors un ennorme soupire de soulagement. Amélia n'eu qu'un sourire et poursuivit sa route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rayon librairie la jeune femme ne leur laissa pas le choix et au vu de leur ignorance elle leur choisi les livres les plus suceptible de leur aller.

-« J'ai l'étrange impression de voir Narcissa pas toi ?» commenta alors le mage noir.

-« Il me semble aussi maître.» répondi Severus tout aussi bas.

Après dix bonnes minutes la brune revin avec une pile de livre flottant derière elle et un large sourire sur le visage.

-« Alors tout d'abord, l'encyclopédie des sorts des parents. A retenir et à ne jamais oublier, il contient tout les sorts nécessaire à la vie de tout les jours, comme les sorts de chauffage pour le lait ou le bain, les sorts de nettoyage spécifique aux pots ou au doudou, vous verrez qu'il est très important de le nettoyer au moin une fois par semaine afin qu'il ne s'habime pas ; de même qu'il faut conserver les odeurs présente sur celui ci. Enfin, tout est expliquer. Ensuite vous avez le manuelle d'invocation et enfin tout un tas de lecture sur l'éducation des enfants. »

Les trois brun regardèrent la pile et préféra ne pas imaginer leur conséquence sur leur vie de tout les jours.

-«Bien ! Maintenant direction les meubles et autres. »

Docilement les garçons suivirent la cheftaine, leur futur achat posés dans la pousette. Harry recommança à somnoler dans les bras de Tom et celui ci en profita pour le refiler à Severus qui sur le coup manqua de le faire tomber de surprise. Il dévisagea le Lord et Harry quelque seconde puis se résolu à s'occuper du mioche. Après tout, il était la "A-an" non ? (A-an maman, j'ai hâte qu'il sache parler le Harry...)

-«Alors voilà ! Tout d'abord la chaise haute, puis le porte bébé, ensuite la troteuse on est jamais assez prévoyant, bientôt il commencera à marcher, autant déjà l'avoir que d'être obliger de revenir la chercher. Il ne faut pas oublier le parc à jeu !» enuméra la jeune femme sous les regards de plus en plus désespèré des deux hommes.

-«Quand je pense que l'on a même pas encore regardé les jeux et les vêtements...» se lamenta Tom.

Ce n'est que longtemps après qu'ils eurent choisit tout ce qu'il fallait et qu'ils purent enfin se reposer un instant : Harry quémandant son repas. Jamais Tom n'avait été aussi heureux de le lui donné. Après la petite pause les trois adultes partirent, la mort dans l'âme pour Tom, à la conquête des jouets. Severus s'occupa avec une joie non feinte de trouver des peluches avec Harry alors que l'autre et Amélia s'occupaient de de trouver les mobiles diverses. Harry s'amusait beaucoup de son côté, occupé à plonger tête la première dans l'ennorme marre de peluche au grand damne de Severus qui devait sans arrêt plonger ses mains dans l'enfers de tentation qu'était pour lui tous ces pelages. En effet, bien qu'il n'ai jamais rien dit et qu'il essayait avec force d'effacer ce trait de caractère, jamais le grand maître des potions n'avait su résister à la tentation qu'était les peluches ; si douce et soyeuse sous ses doigts, tel la peau d'une femme qu'il n'avait encore jamais touché... Alors qu'il partait dans ses réveries, ce qui n'était probablement du qu'à la proximité de ce tas de peluche, Severus sentie une nouvelle fois le petit lui glisser entre les bras comme une anguille et se laisser tomber avec un grand cri de joie dans la marre. Le brun secoua la tête de droite à gauche et repêcha une fois de plus le gnome.

-«Maintenant ça suffit petit monstre. Si tu continue à vouloir plonger comme ça je garde toutes les peluches qu'on a choisi pour moi et je te laisse ici.» menaça à demi Severus

Mais au lieu d'effrayer Harry comme prévu, cela ne le fit que rire ce qui curieusement amusa aussi le sorcier qui trouvait vraiment cette situation bizarre. Au bout d'un temps indéfinie Amélia et Tom vint les récupérer et tous partir au rayon vêtement.

Lorsqu'il y ressortirent Severus et Amélia avaient un étrange sourire (ou rictus) aux lèvres tandis que le mage était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, Tom ingorait tout des vêtements choisis par ses deux accompagnateur, Amélia l'avait tout simplement interdi de les suivre et le mage était rester au piquet tandi que les deux autres emmener Harry et lui faisait toutes sorte de misère. De là où il avait été Tom avait entendu les éclats de rire de la jeune femme qui semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'à l'origine Tom, Sev et Harry étaient ses clients et non ses amis. Mais ce n'est pas tant cela qui avait le plus effrayé Voldemort, non, c'était plutôt le rire bref mais au combient sincère qu'il entendi provenir de son subordonné. Le son que produit Severus était à lui seul le meilleurs moyen de glacé le sang du mage. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui l'avait ainsi fait rire et au vu du sourire heureux qui ornait les lèvres de Harry à l'instant où ils se dirigeaient tous vers les chambres Voldemort ne pouvait que craindre le pire.

-« Nous y voilà !» S'exclama Amélia alors que divers model de chambre enfantine s'étendaient devant eux. «Alors en premier nous avons : Tutti Fruti !»

La jeune femme fit alors un large geste de la main en direction du chambre dans les tons arc-en-ciel à dominance vert pomme. Il y avait un berceau, un petit lit surrement pour les parents qui veillaient l'enfant supposa Tom, une petite table de chevet sur laquel reposait une lampe en forme de nounours, une petite armoir sur laquelle était suspendu un déambulateur, non loin de là il y avait un tout petit fauteuil juste à la taille d'un enfant et flottant au dessus du lit, des petites poches colorées. (J'ai vu cette chambre, elle est reellement horrible, de mon avie. Les petites poches sont en faite à suspendre au mur mais son là "")

Amélia tourner la tête pour savoir ce que les hommes en pensé lorsqu'elle vit les mains de Tom croisé en signe de refus. Avec un petit sourire elle leur fit passer à la suivante. La suivante était composé d'exactement les même meubles, à l'exeption du rajoue d'une petite armoire. La seule différance majeur était la forme des meubles, mais cela n'était guère très important. Ce qui sauta aux yeux des deux hommes et qui manqua de leur faire régurgiter leur repas était sans nul doute à la couleur des lieux.

-« voici la chambre Caseta !»

La dite chambre était dans un étrange mélange de vert pomme et d'orange flash avec un immonde tapie en forme de nounours qui aurait donné des cauchemard au pauvre Harry si celui ci avait eu la malchance de le regardait. Des ours en peluche étaient dispersé un peu partout sur les meubles et cela rendait l'ensemble encore plus bizarre.

-«Suivant !» dirent Tom et Severus dans un bel ensemble.

Les chambres suivantes furent visité avec le même entrain de leur part jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle interpelle le plus âgé qui la visita alors avec plus de curiosité.

-«Celle ci s'appelle Cris Crudo monsieur, les peluches et la moustiquaire sont vendu avec si vous le souhaitait ou séparément.»

la chambre, comme toutes les autres était composé des même meuble, bien que le style soit différant. Dans les ton clair sans être flashi, elle était d'un subtil mélange de blanc cassé et de vert gris. A la fois simple et chaleureuse Tom s'y sentait curieusement bien, surtout lui qui n'avait jamais évolué dans un tel décord. Cependant un élément le tracassait.

-«Est il possible de supprimer les coeurs Amélia ?»

-«Je crain que non.»

-«Oh»

Severus suivait simplement l'homme et faisait office de porte enfant et garde bagage soupira en voyant son maître allé vert l'autre chambre. Il regarda une énième fois Harry et se demanda encore pourquoi il avait besoin de tout cela.

Finalement ce fut la chambre nommé "Clown Marfil" qui fut choisie. Bien que remblie d'ours déguisé en clown cette chambre était clair et Tom s'y sentait aussi bien que dans la précédente. Dans les ton beige et blanc cassé, la chambre était parfaite. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à allé à la caisse et payer tout les achats. Sur leur trajet Tom et Severus se laissèrent convaincre par Amélia de prendre la toute nouvelle invention sorcière : La NursyM, le premier robo capable de s'occuper nuit et jour d'un enfant. Bien qu'il y ai les elfes de maison, Tom le pris pensant enfin être débarasser de harry, mais c'était sans conté sur la suite des événements...

Une fois tout les articles payé, réduit et glissé dans un grand sac à l'effigie du magasin Severus réinstalla Harry dans la poussette et Amélia les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-«Navré d'avoir pris autant de temps.»

-«Ce n'est rien. Ce fut un plaisir. J'espère que vous revindrez messieux.» leur sourit à la jeune femme.

Severus inclina posemment la tête tandi que Tom réfléchissait. Au final il haussa les épaules et s'appréta à saluer lorsque la jeune femme tapa dans sur son front en se traitant d'imbécile.

-«Ne bougez pas !» Leur ordonna t-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à courire slaloment entre les rayons. Un temps après elle revint essouflé un drole de siège à la main. «J'ai faillit oublié. Tenez, cadeau de la maison. Il s'agit d'un siège de protection agréé du ministère de la magie. Vous n'avez pas le droit de transplaner ou de passer par cheminette avec un enfant si celui ci n'est pas convenablement attaché là dedans !»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard goguenart et la remercia succintement. tandis qu'ils allaient réellement ce quitter cette fois Tom lança un regard à Severus et Harry puis à Amélia et finit par parler si rapidement que nul n'y compris rien.

-«Pourriez vous répéter monsieur ?» Fit la jeune femme un peu perdu.

-«J'ai dit, accepteriez vous de venir diner en notre compagnie ? Une jeune femme de notre connaissance nourrit les même attrait que vous concernant ce garnement, j'ai pensé que je pourrai vous la présenter pour vous... remercier.» Les mots semlaient avoir du mal à sortir, un peu comme si il avait été mit sous véritaserum et qu'un tier le forçait à raconter ses vérités.

Mais nul ne l'apperçut car l'un était stupéfié par tant d'audace, après tout, Voldemort était tout de même l'ennemis public numéro un, alors invité une parfaite inconnu à diner ; et l'autre bondissait de joie.

-« Oh ! Je ne saurai refuser !!!!»

-« Parfait. Alors tenez vous prête pour 9pm. On viendra vous chercher ici même, vous dinerez au manoir.»

Cette seconde nouvelle causa deux choc, le premier celui de la demoiselle qui sembla enfin réaliser qu'elle avait à faire à la noblesse et ensuite celui de Severus qui se dit que son maître perdait la tête. Sur ces entre fait Tom attacha l'enfant au siège et tous transplanèrent.

* * *

A suiiiiiiivvvvvrrrrrreeeeeeeee !

Pfffiouuuu ! J'ai cru jamais le finir. Mon chapitre il est tout changé ! Je l'ai écrit au feeling là ça donne un rendu assez bizarre.

Quand je pense qu'au début ce chapitre devait être drôle... Bas j'ai encore la réaction de Tom face au vêtement pour me consoler. Mais bon, j'ai de plus l'impression qu'ils sont de moins en moins drôle mes chapitres, faut que je me resaisisse !

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé Amélia qui n'aurai même pas du être nommé au début et qui maintenant ce retrouve à allé dîner avec Tom, Sev et Narci... Non mais quel histoire ! Elle avance sans mon consentement la saguouine ! TT

Mais bon, faut bien qu'il vole un jour mes bébé...

Sinon, pour ce qui est des chambres, j'espère que c'est pas trop confu. Pour tout dire, j'ai vu chacune des chambre que j'ai décrite, et j'ai même les photos donc je ne pense pas m'être trompée, mais si c'est pas claire je modifierai ou mieu, j'envoie les photos lol

Bon, sur ceux à la prochaine :)

Laissez un petit messages s'il vous plais. N'oubliez pas que le 80ème aura un dessin :)


	7. Préparation au dîner

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

_C'est re-moi !!!! Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas fait appelle aux testeuses,_

_pardonnez moi, mais j'étais trop presser de le mettre celui la. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop terrible..._

_Je vous ai manqué ? A moi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! J'ai envie d'écrire ce chapitre depuis au moins deux longues semaines, j'ai même fait la liste complète des jeux que Voldy à acheter pour Harry (avec les descriptions s'il vous plais, il en a acheter 5 sans compter le doudou,) pour patienter. Je sais ça parrait stupide de ce retenir d'écrire comme ça, mais il faut me comprendre, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour ça (j'ai fait la liste en plein cours de philo...) et puis je savais pas trop quoi mettre dedans... Donc maintenant que j'ai bien le temps et que je sais plus ou moins où je vais mettre les pieds, j'attaque !!!!! lol._

_Voilà, fini mon blabla. C'est rare que j'en met un aussi long, mais une fois ça dérange pas. Bon j'arrête vraiment cette fois ci,_

_Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

-« Il est fou ! Cinglé ! Complètement chtarbé ! Il a définitivement perdu la tête ! Assurément insouciant ! Passe un enfant, mais... CA !»

Ces mots coulaient dans le plus long couloir de Poudlard tel une litanie sans fin accompagnant le bruit de pas précipités et le doux bruissement de l'étoffe professorale. Avec impatience l'homme murmura le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le passage libéré par la gargouille. Une demie seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte qui lui faisait désormais face, il s'arrêta et se força au calme.

-« Tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix Severus ! »

Une fois calmé le jeune professeur toqua et entre-bailla la porte par laquelle il passa sa tête.

-« Dumbledore ? »

Le sage leva la tête de ses parchemins et accueillit le nouveau venu avec un large sourire

-« Oooh ! Entez mon garçon, entrez! Venez, asseyez vous. Désirez vous une tasse de thé ? » Fit le vieil homme la main tendu en signe d'invitation.

Calmement Severus s'assi et déclina d'un geste vif le thé. Son regard sombre ancré dans celui du directeur le professeur de potion laissa planer quelques minutes de silence avant de se redresser un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-« Il requière ma présence au manoir durant quelques jours. » Fit il simplement sans détourner son regard des yeux turquoise.

-« Oh. Pendant combien de temps serez vous absent ? »

-« Trois ou quatre jours. Peut être même reviendrai-je avant. Une chose est sûr je ne saurai être présent avant demain après midi. »

-« Qu'a t-il prévu de faire qui vous retienne si longtemps hors de ces mures ? » l'inquiétude était palpable dans la voix du vieillard et cela n'étonna pas Severus.

-« Il reçoit une invité ce soir et me désire présent. J'ignore la durée de sa visite. »

Albus paru soucieux un moment et Severus jura avoir vu ses yeux cesser de pétiller durant quelques instant. Mais cela ne dura pas et le vieux leva à nouveau vers lui des yeux plein de malice bien que légèrement plus troublé.

-« Puis je savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

-« Je l'ignore » Menti proprement le brun.

-« Je vois. » Dumbledore détourna un instant le regard vers Fumseck et soupira discrètement avant de revenir vers son employé. « Faites attention Severus. Faite très attention. Le futur est instable en ce moment, surtout depuis la disparition de Harry et j'ignore si le petit Londubat sera assez fort pour lui tenir tête. Alors ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous perdre. » Dumbledore appuya son discours d'un regard par dessus ses lunettes en demis lune.

Severus hocha la tête en silence faisant bien attention à garder ses pensées sous scellé et se leva dignement. Son regard accrocha celui du directeur et ils restèrent un court moment à s'observer ainsi avant Severus ne lui tourne le dos pour sortir.

-« N'ayez aucune crainte, je ferai exactement ce que je dois. Sur ce, au revoir Dumbledore. »

Et Severus sortit laissant dans le bureau un vieil homme inquiet. Respirant un bon coup pour ce calmer et évacuer le dérangeant élan d'affection qu'il ressenti à la suite des dernières paroles du directeur Severus descendit et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'extérieur de Poudlard. La bouche ourlé d'un plie soucieux le professeur se dépêcha un peu plus faisant malgré lui gonflé ses sombres robes. Fort d'aucune rencontre, Snape pu malgré tout retirer quelques points à Gryffondor pour bagarre avant de franchir les grilles de l'école et transplaner jusqu'au manoir de Voldemort.

Lequel était en ce moment même en train de parlementer avec l'humain miniature afin que celui ci daigne se laisser laver tranquilement.

-« Par Merlin cesse de bouger ! » « Ah non !!! Ca suffit ! Lâche ce palmier immédiatement ! » « Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui acheter ce jouer de malheur... »

Tel étaient la supplique du mage noir alors qu'il contemplait les dégâts causer par Harry alors qu'il s'amusait avec son tout nouveau Lagon des Mini Bib's. Le jeune brun semblait beaucoup apprécier le palmier gicleur et le moulin qu'il s'amusait à faire couler avec un sadisme évidant. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la par de Harry Tom s'empara de sa baguette poser non loin et murmura un 'agua' bien placé qui rinça proprement et rapidement le monstre. Celui ci ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait et resta assit dans le bain les poings serrer sur ses jouets à cligner des yeux pour essayer de déplacer les mèches ébènes à présent plaquer sur son crâne. Quand il compris que son plaisir aquatique venait de se terminer quelques peu brutalement il tourna sa petite tête vers Tom pour apercevoir celui ci avec une large et douillette serviette entre les mains. Voyant cela Harry renifla misérablement et serra ses petites lèvres tendis que celles ci commençaient à tremblaient et ses yeux à s'humidifier.

Craignant le pire Tom se pressa d'envelopper l'enfant dans la serviette et le porta contre lui tout en le frottant énergiquement.

-« Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer !»

Après l'avoir bien sécher le sorcier ramena l'enfant dans la chambre qui avait tout d'une décharge publique en formation avec les nombreuses boites et papiers éparpiller au sol et les sachets qui traîner à moitié éventré. Avec soin Harry fut déposer sur le lit et Tom s'accroupit devant lui le tenant toujours par la taille. La serviette toujours enrouler autour du petit corps le plus âgé fixa longuement l'enfant avant de grimacer un sourire qui fit rire Harry. Curieusement ce son détendit le mage et celui rapprocha son visage de celui du bébé et frotta leur deux nez ensemble avant de reculer un fin sourire aux lèvres tendit que le plus jeune riait à gorge déployé en agitant ses petites mains.

-« Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi Narcissa faisait ça... » Tom observa une nouvelle fois Harry avec attention et se leva ensuite gêné par le nouveau sentiment qu'il sentait poindre dans son coeur. Une chose étrange qui lui donnait envie de sourire à la chose assise sur son lit, de le prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger. C'était un sentiment étrange et dérangeant qu'il ne parvenait toutefois pas à réfréné. Et celui ci sembla s'accentuer lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix mâcher le 'papa' qu'il commençait tout juste à apprécier. Troublé Tom asséna un « Ne bouge pas » au petit et se détourna.

Avec précipitation il se mit à fouiller les sachets à la recherche d'un vêtement pour Harry et fini par les vider sur le sol de rage. Tel une mère de famille en plein solde il farfouilla pour trouver une chose correcte et finit par mettre la main sur un très mignon petit costume de pingouin bleu et blanc. Ses lèvres s'étendirent en une moue d'envie et son regard passa du vêtement à Harry et de Harry au vêtement tendis qu'il réfléchissait. Finalement il hocha la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'auto dérision et se releva pour aller chercher les couches et le talques. Harry pendant ce temps se tortillait sur le matelas afin d'atteindre son caleçon à carreau et le fourra aussitôt attraper entre ses lèvres. Il bavasouilla un moment dessus puis regarda son papa revenir vers lui avec de grand yeux innocents. Le dit papa qui frôla la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit le bébé de nouveau avec son caleçon. Il aurai du s'y attendre, le petit avait délaisser la marionnette si rapidement... Désespéré Tom soupira longuement et une boite manqua de l'étaler au sol lors de sa nouvelle progression vers le lit.

-« Quel dommage que le 'Recurvite' nettoie sans ranger... » se lamenta -il alors qu'il se préparer à la dure épreuve du 'mettage de couche'.

Après un combat acharné de chaque côté afin de mettre et réduire en charpie la couche fraîchement installer Voldemort vainquit. Il eu alors tout le loisir de contempler son héritier en couche assit sur le lit dos à lui en train de le regarder par dessus son épaule, la marque des ténèbres savamment reproduite sur la couche. Satisfait, Tom recoucha le bambin et parvint à passer les jambes du bambin dans la 'culotte' et à la fixer par dessus la couche. Fier de sa réussite le mage noir poursuivit et termina l'habillage de l'enfant. Un élan de fierté le parcourut lorsqu'il ajouta la touche finale au costume, à savoir le petit chapeau bleu et jaune sur la tête du petit. Celui ci était maintenant vêtu de petites chaussures bleu à bord haut jaune d'une sorte de robe de sorcier toute à fait mignonne bleu au tour blanc lui arrivant au dessous des genoux et d'un magnifique petit bonnet à oreilles de pingouin bleu avec les petits yeux noir et le bec en forme de serre tête jaune. Le tout était sublime et faisait ressortir les grands yeux verts du bout de chou. Voldemort était fier de son bout de chou et comme pour le lui montrer il le pris dans ses bras et tourna sur lui même.

-« Paaaaa ! » Ri Harry charmer de cette partie de balais. (Avion pour les moldu '-')

-« Bien ! Tu es parfait comme ça. Maintenant tu vas rester sage jusqu'à ce que j'ai finit de me préparer. »

Tom appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de veiller sur Harry le temps qu'il prenne son bain. Il alla donc à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et rendit à baignoire son aspect premier avant de se couler avec délice dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Le mage se prélassa ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de se re-mettre debout, prendre paresseusement du savon et de se le passer sur le corps. Il replongea ensuite dans l'eau et et entrepris de se shampouiner l'esprit plus ou moins tranquille. Alors qu'il se massait le cuir chevelu il vit du coin de l'oeil les jouets de bain de Harry et s'empara de la roue qu'il s'amusa à faire tourner dans l'eau avant de s'emparer du palmier qui avait tant intéressé le petit. Voldemort s'amusa ainsi un long moment à faire sortir de petites gicler d'eau du palmier avant de se rincer, sortir du bain et se sécher.

Le sorcier lança un sort afin de se sécher et coiffer les cheveux et sortie de la salle d'eau non sans avoir au préalable vider l'eau de la baignoire. Il fut ravi de voir, en revenant dans sa chambre, que Harry était toujours entiers et que sa chambre avait retrouver son aspect d'antan, à savoir austère. Les affaires du petits avaient toutes disparut grâce aux elfes de maison. Satisfait, le brun se changea et congédia l'elfe avant de prendre le petit dans ses bras.

-« Maintenant que tout est en ordre, allons visiter ta nouvelle chambre, veux tu. »

Et tout deux passèrent par une petite porte non loin de celle menant à la salle d'eau et se retrouvèrent plonger dans un univers miniature. La chambre était exactement comme elle avait été exposer dans le magasin à l'exception que cette fois elle semblait plus vivante, plus habiter. Une gigoteuse était suspendu à la commode que Tom savait remplie de vêtements, couches en tissu et autres accessoire, la chambre était claire et un petit pyjama avait été installer pour Harry lorsque viendrai l'heure de le coucher. Mais ce ne fut pas tout cela qui ravi le plus Voldemort, non, ce fut tout autre chose, à savoir le remplacement de tout les affreux clowns par une magnifique et très amusante caricature de sa marque des ténèbres.

-« Elle n'est pas belle ta chambre ? » Fit il aux anges avant de quitter la pièce pour aller à la recherche de ses mangemorts, en priorité de Narcissa et Lucius, après tout c'était ce dernier qui devait allé chercher Amélia.

Cependant les Malfoys étaient loin d'être prés à aller chercher la jeune femme, bien au contraire. C'était la panique au manoir Malfoy, le seul à être véritablement prés et à attendre l'heure du départ était Draco qui se tenait assit bien tranquillement dans son berceau son soutient gorge amoureusement serré contre lui il regardait passé et repasser ses parents avec un air curieux.

-« Narcissaaaaa ! Ma douce, n'auriez vous pas vu mes chaussettes ? » Demanda fortement le maître de maison à son épouse qui s'évertuait à arranger sa coiffure pour la énième fois.

-« Demandez à Dobby ! »

-« Doooobbbbbbbbyyyyyyyy ! »

Lucius sortit de la chambre en appelant après son elfe et laissa derrière lui une Narcissa passablement anxieuse. Celle ci se leva de sa coiffeuse après s'être remit un peu de rouge à lèvre, s'empara de sa baguette et se lança un charme glamour ayant pour but de fixer son maquillage et sa coiffure toute la soirée. Elle lissa sa délicate robe verte et or et se tourna vivement vers son fils qu'elle salua d'un grand signe de la main. Elle porta ensuite celle à sa bouche et plongea dans une intense réfléxion.

-« Merlin, quel sac vais-je prendre ? Et mes chaussures ? » Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent démesurément alors qu'elle se dirigeai vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque. « Lucius, mon coeur, est ce que je met les chaussures noir que votre mère m'a offerte ou les or ? »

-« Vous devriez mettre les vertes à ruban, vous savez, celles que votre soeur vous a offert pour votre dernier anniversaire avec le petit noeud or sur le côté. » Lui répondit la voix lointaine de son mari sûrement amplifier par un sonnorus.

-« Bonne idée » fit la voix normale de la jeune épouse qui retourna vivement dans la chambre.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard la jeune femme était prête et jouait avec Draco lorsqu'elle vit son mari entrer dans la chambre la robe de travers. Narcissa se leva alors re-deposa son fils dans son parc et s'approcha de Lucius dans le but de lui arranger son vêtement.

-« Le maître à dit qu'il voulait nous présenter une personne avec qui je risque de bien m'entendre, je ne voudrais pas faire mauvaise impression Lucius. » Fit elle le réprimandant légèrement.

-« Bien sûr » Sourit il en prenant entre ses doigts l'une des boucles blondes qui retombaient gracieusement sur l'épaule nu de son épouse « et vous êtes magnifique. »

Narcissa gloussa sous le compliment et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de son époux comme pour les lisser d'avantage et sourit à son tour en reculant légèrement pour admirer son homme.

-« Mais vous aussi Lucius. »

Lentement, presque religieusement l'homme rapprocha son visage de celui de son aimée et ferma les yeux savourant pleinement la douceur de ses lèvres. Leur baisé ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'ils furent tout deux en manque d'air et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur le regard de l'autre. Le couple resta front contre front quelques minutes, un sourire étirant les lèvres de chacun puis, comme à regret la jeune femme recula.

-« Il serai peut être temps d'y aller. Le maître doit nous attendre. »

-« Vous avez raison. »

La jeune femme retourna prendre son fils et Lucius l'attacha dans son siège avant d'activer la bulle magique et transplaner jusqu'au manoir.

Là bas, ils trouvèrent le maître en pleine discutions avec le maître des potions qui, curieusement, tenait dans ses bras un Harry aux anges. Celui commença à s'agiter dés qu'il les aperçut et coupa donc court à la conversation du maître.

-« Les Malfoy nous font enfin l'honneur de leur présence. »

-« Heureuse de te revoir également Severus, comment vas tu ? » Ironisa la blonde tout en faisant révérence à son maître.

-« Maitre. » Salua Lucius en se baissant afin d'embrasser le bas de la robe du mage qui n'en fit pas grand cas.

A la vu du second garnement Draco tourna ostensiblement la tête dans la direction opposer en ramenant prés de lui son doudou alors que Harry le regardait peiné reniflant misérablement son doudou un peu plus serrer prés de lui.

-« A-an » Fit il pour que Severus le serre un peu plus contre lui.

Ce que le maître des potions fit à la plus grand stupéfaction des Malfoy qui regardèrent Harry, Severus et Voldemort comme si il leur étaient poussé une deuxième tête.

-« Y aurait il quelque chose que l'on ignore ? » osa le blond.

-« Potter semble avoir décider que Severus serai sa mère. » Répondit négligemment le lord avant de lancer un Tempus.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de l'expression choqué de ses subordonnés et enjoignit le blond d'aller chercher son invité. Il lui confia le lieux et s'éloigna avec son groupe.

Voldemort récupéra Harry juste avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger et alla installer le bébé sur la chaise haute non loin de sa place habituel. Le maître salua d'un signe de tête les personnes déjà présente et toutes se courbèrent devant lui.

-« Bien, mes amis je suppose que vous savez tous que ce soir nous accueillons à notre table une invitée. Je tien à ce que vous vous montriez tous courtois avec elle. Cependant, elle ne sais pas et ne dois en aucun cas savoir qu'elle se trouve en présence de mangemorts. Si cet information devait être dévoilé au cour de cette soirée, je peux vous assuré que je n'aurais aucune pitié. » les yeux carmin du seigneur des ténèbres transpercèrent chaque personne présente jusqu'à ce qu'elles ai toute donner leur assentiment, après quoi ils se radoucirent. « Bien. J'espère que vous allé tous passer une excellente soirée. »

Peu après cette annonce Lucius arriva avec Amélia. Celle ci salua les invités d'un signe de main et Severus vint ensuite faire les présentations, Narcissa et le lord occupé à discuter ne remarquèrent qu'à peine son apparition.

-« Amélia, voici Bellatrix Lestrange, et son mari Rodolphus Lestrange. Ici Sieur Nott et son épouse. Ce sont des...amis. » Cracha presque le brun. « Venez... Narcissa » appella t-il « Je te présente... »

-« Amélia Latner ! » Coupa Narcissa d'une voix soudainement polaire.

-« Narcissa Malfoy ! » répondit Amélia sur le même ton.

Le lord esquissa une expression surprise et tourna son visage vers Severus qui haussa les épaules puis vers les deux jeunes femmes.

-« Vous vous connaissez ? »

A suiiiiiivvvvvvrrrrrreeeeee !!!!!!!

* * *

Whouuaaaaa j'en suis venu à bout ! J'en revient pas ! Ca soulage !!!!!! Curieusement j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre. Mais j'ai déjà hâte d'être au prochain chapitre. Ca vous surprend hein ! Vous qui étiez persuader qu'Amélia et Narci ça allait faire des étincelle vous savez pas à quel point ! Mouhahahaha ! 

Bon trève de bavardage, j'ai une question à vous poser :

**En ce qui concerne Severus, qui d'entre vous veux :**

**1-Qu'il ai une relation avec Amélia ?**

**2-Qu'il ai une relation avec Voldemort ?**

**3-Qu'il reste tel qu'il est, c'est à dire seul ?**

Voilà. Non, parce que je me pose la question. Certain mon dit qu'il le voyait bien avec Amélia, d'autre avec Voldy. Moi comme mes projets pour lui permettent les trois proposition, je reste ouverte à tout, alors comme je sais pas me décider je vous pose la question. Je verrai selon l'option qui obtient le plus de voix.

Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas de le faire finir avec Voldy ou Amélia (même si j'ai un peu de mal à écrire avec des couples hétéro Narci et Lucius mis à part. Mais je ferai un effort.)

Voilà ! A la prochaine tout le monde bisou !

Pleeeaaaassssseeeeeee laissez une chtite review. Mici.


	8. Le dîner

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

_C'est re moi avec la suite en poche et un an de plus T-T (je les ai eu le 23 Novembre)._

_J'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre à votre goût, bien que à ce stade du chapitre je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre dedans, (je suis forte hein ! Je commence un chapitre sans même savoir ce qui va arrivé à l'intérieur et encore moins où ça va me mener). Toujours est -il que j'ai hâte d'arrivé au chapitre de noël non pas parce que ce chapitre est sensationnel, mais seulement parce que la folie de Noël me gagne. -'_

_Ah et aussi ! J'ai compté le nombre de vote pour la question que j'ai posé dans le chapitre précédant, merci à tout ceux qui ont voté et aux autres qui ont lu le chapitre, au vu des résultats j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Severus Snape,maître des Potions de Poudlard et nouvelle maman de Harry va devenir officiellement le compagnon de Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Voldemort, le terrible mage noir. Bien entendu dans ma petite tête tout leur parcours à déjà été imaginé. :) Merci Harry, Merci Harrynophile !_

_Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Et merci à mes testeuses chéries !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8**

_-« Amélia Latner ! » Coupa Narcissa d'une voix soudainement polaire._

_-« Narcissa Malfoy ! » répondit Amélia sur le même ton._

_Le lord esquissa une expression surprise et tourna son visage vers Severus qui haussa les épaules puis vers les deux jeunes femmes._

_-« Vous vous connaissez ? »_

les deux jeunes femmes ignorèrent superbement le mage et continuèrent à ce regarder en chien de faïence sous le regard médusé de l'assemblé. Soudain un bruit sec ce fit entendre suivit par la voix traînante de Malfoy senior.

-« Bien sûr ! La « bébétomane » !Comment n'ai je pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ! » Tout les regards ce tournèrent alors naturellement vers lui et Lucius consentit rapidement à répondre à la question muette de son maître et des trois quart des invité présents. « Narcissa m'a parler de cette jeune femme durant des semaines après leurs rencontre dans ce magasin du chemin de traverse. Elle était outrée de voir comme cette, je cite, 'Bonne femme', se prenait pour supérieur à elle et n'arrêtait pas de critiquer ses choix. » termina t-il juste avant d'être coupé par la voix quasi sur-aiguë de la dite 'Bonne femme'.

-« ELLE était outré ?! Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité ma parole ! Elle m'a relégué au rang d'incapable avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ! En plus elle étouffait quasiment son bébé à force de le serrer contre elle de peur que je ne le lui vole ! On aurai dit qu'elle craignait que son bébé ne s'envole par ma simple présence ! »

Bellatrix leva un sourcil amusé devant la scène et le cris outré de sa soeur et se pencha légèrement vers son mari avant de lui chuchoté :

-« Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. J'ai toujours dis que Narcissa devait être une hybride, mi humaine mi dragonne. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle veille sur ce qui est à elle. »

Et tout deux rires sous cape avant de feindre l'innocence lorsqu'un regard mauvais se posa sur eux deux. Mais aucun autres commentaires ne fut partagé. Au contraire, se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de dignité Narcissa arracha presque Draco des mains de son père où celui ci avait trouvé refuge peu avant la dispute et se tourna rapidement vers le maître des lieux. La blonde se tenait fièrement devant son maître la tête haute, la poitrine bombée et le dos légèrement incurvé, le bébé fermement tenu contre elle. Elle resta silencieuse un moment certainement le temps de reprendre son calme puis parla d'une voix neutre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-« Il me semble qu'il était question de dîner, je me trompe. » termina t-elle en attendant que son mari tire la chaise pour elle.

-« Bien sûr. Si tout le monde voulait bien passé à table. » compléta le mage

Tous s'assirent et le repas pus commencer dans une ambiance quelque peu tendu. Puis peu à peu l'ambiance se réchauffa grâce aux bêtises pour le moins nombreuses que prenaient plaisir à faire les deux bambins. Seul Narcissa et Severus demeuraient silencieux mais cela ne sembla guère déranger les invités qui poursuivaient leur discutions comme si de rien n'était. D'ailleurs Bellatrix et Amélia étaient toutes deux entrées en grande conversation sur le fait d'enfanter ou non ce que Rodolfus suivait avec attention guettant le moment le plus approprié pour dire à sa dulcinée que tout comme son beau-frère lui aussi aimerai bien être père. De son côté Voldemort était aux prises avec un Harry plus récalcitrant que jamais à avaler sa purée ce qui bien sûr amusait grandement les personnes présentes.

-« Narcissa ? » Chuchota finalement le maître des potions à sa voisines de table. Laquelle ne lui répondit que par un vague coup d'oeil. « Ce n'est certainement pas mes affaires, mais peut être devriez vous desserrer votre prise sur Draco, il n'est pas loin de devenir bleu. » fit il remarquer.

La fourchette de l'aristocrate se suspendit en l'air alors celle ci se figeait totalement. Les magnifique saphir de la jeune femme se closent un moment sous l'effet de la colère grandissante puis incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps elle se leva de table d'un bond et se tourna vers Severus.

-« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me dire ce que je dois faire ou non avec mon enfant !? Je le tien comme il me plais ! Du moment qu'il ne pleur pas c'est qu'il n'est pas mal ! » cria t-elle s'attirant par là l'attention de toute la tablé. « Je n'accepterai aucune critique, surtout celle d'un homme qui il y a deux jour ne savait même pas dans quel sens on devait tenir un enfant ! Tu crois être devenue un Grand Spécialiste des enfants simplement parce que tu en a un dont tu dois t'occuper ? Oh mais tu es très loin de ça Severus ! » Narcissa ce tourna ensuite vers Amélia et la foudroya du regard. « Quand à vous, Amélia, j'espère que vous avez maintenant compris que je ne tolérerai plus un mot sur ma façon d'élever mon enfant ! Au plaisir de ne jamais plus croiser votre route. Lucius ! Nous rentrons ! »

Le Blond se leva d'un geste leste et se précipita à la suite de sa femme non sans avoir saluer les invité. Dans un dernier salut il accrocha le regard du mage et murmura silencieusement la raison de l'irritabilité de sa femme : 'Manque de sommeille'. Puis referma la porte de la salle à manger derrière lui. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes puis tout les regards se tournèrent vers Severus qui comme si de rien n'était poursuivait son repas. Le mage fut le premier à briser le silence en tonnant le nom de son fidèle. Celui ci reposa ses couverts avec calme et osa un regard franc vers son maître avant de s'autoriser un sourire en coin.

-« Narcissa n'a simplement pas supporter ma remarque. »fit simplement Severus sans détourner son regard de son maître « Je vous avez dis que c'était une mauvaise idée d'invité un 'étranger'. »

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas sortir sa baguette et lancer un Doloris à son mangemort en plein repas Voldemort se força à se détendre et soupira en fermant les yeux.

-« Dessert »Fut le seul mot qu'il prononça jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Une fois celle ci terminée, après que tous soient rentré et que Harry ai été mit au lit il redescendit à son bureau où Severus l'attendait patiemment. A peine la porte fut elle fermée qu'un sort d'insonorisation fut placé sur la pièce suivit du Doloris qui démangeait le maître.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me montrer autant d'irrespect Severus ! Et devant des invités de surcroîts ! »demanda t-il une fois le sortilège levé.

Severus releva difficilement la tête la respiration sifflante et essaya de se concentrer assez pour produire une réponse satisfaisante.

-« Il était dangereux pour vous de l'inviter maître et... » mais Severus fut coupé par un autre Doloris qui cette fois dura plus longtemps que le premier.

-« Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de décider de ce qui est ou non dangereux pour moi Severus ! Il est grand temps que tu comprenne ça. »

N'obtenant pour seul réponse qu'une respiration sifflante et enraillé Tom laissa tomber sa baguette sur son bureau et se laissa glisser au sol prés de Severus. Il le regarda se reprendre durant de longues minutes avant de poser sa mains sur la tête de celui ci comme un maître caresserai la tête de son chien.

-« Je n'aime pas faire ça Severus, tu le sais bien. Mais il me faut te corriger. Je laisse passer énormément de chose, surtout venant de toi, ou de Lucius, mais le manque de respect je ne le supporte pas. Si tu ne veux pas m'obliger à te faire souffrir, ne fait pas autant de bêtises. Il serai dommage de te perdre. »

Sur ces mots le mage se releva et attendis que Severus fasse de même. Une fois cela fait tout deux se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans leur chambre respective. A peine arrivé dans la sienne le pus jeune s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit tout habillé. Tom par contre fut accueillit par un concert de pleur et de hurlement provenant du petit être qu'il avait recueillit.

-« Quoi ? Quoi, quoi quoi et quoi ? » soupira t-il au bord de la crise de nerf. « Je peux savoir ce que tu as à hurler comme si tu avais vu un épouventard ? »

Dés qu'il entendit la voix de son père Harry ce calma un peu mais continua à pleurer jusqu'à ce que Tom le prenne dans ses bras et le berce. Finalement la fatigue eu raison des deux êtres et ceux ci finirent par s'endormir, Tom s'affalant sur le petit lit au côté berceau.

Le lendemain matin se fut courbaturés que les deux adultes se levèrent et descendirent prendre leurs petit déjeuné. Harry quand à lui n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit et paraissait rayonnant. Alors que Severus nourrissait Harry tout en prenant une gorgée de son café de temps à autre, Lucius fit son apparition.

-« Tu es bien tôt Lucius. » Commenta le mage tout en feuilletant distraitement la Gazette des sorciers.

-« Sans vous manquer de respect, maître, il est plus de dix heures. »

-« Hm » fut le seul commentaire du mage à cette phrase judicieuse. « Je t'en pris » fit el en lui indicant une chaise.

Le blond s'installa sans attendre et patienta jusqu'à ce que le brun fasse de nouveau attention à lui. L'attente silencieuse seulement ponctuée par les quelques répliques agacé du jeune professeur à son nouveau fardeau.

-« Que me vaut donc ton retour si rapide. Après la scène de Narcissa j'aurai pensé que tu serai resté avec elle. »

-« C'est justement d'elle dont je voulais parler. Je voulais m'excuser du comportement odieux qu'elle à eu hier soir durant le dîner. Je ne saurai prendre sa défense à sa place, mais je voulais simplement vous dire qu'elle manque cruellement de sommeil à cause de Draco et que cela ce ressent sur son humeur. Bien qu'elle se force à paraître comme d'habitude, je pense que le fait que vous ayez invité cette Amélia à dîner l'ai achevé. » fit Malfoy d'une traite.

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif et termina le geste qu'il avait suspendu au début du discours du brun avant de poser délicatement sa tasse.

-« Il faut respirer de temps en temps Lucius. » railla t-il alors sous le regard noir du blond qui attendait anxieusement un commentaire du Lord.

-« Il est vrai qu'il est éreintant de s'occuper d'un enfant. A sa place je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière. » « Je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur si c'est ce qui te perturbe Lucius. »

Sur ces mots le mage se leva et épousseta sa robe avant de tourner son regard vers le petit dont Severus essuyait la bouche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler un nouveau mangemort entra et lui coupa la parole tout en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-« Maître, je susi navré de vous déranger durant votre repas, mais nous avons reçut de nouvelles informations concernant Grayback, il semble qu'il ai accepter une entrevu avec vous dans son domaine à Birmingham. »

-« Merveilleux ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Voldemort. « Et pour Londubat ? »

-« Il ne manque plus que votre feux vert maître. »

-« Parfait ! Lucius, tu conduira les opérations le plus tôt possible, je veux cette enfant mort ou inoffensifs. Et inutile de faire dans la pitié, une fois est suffisant, ça n'est pas un refuge ici ! » fit il d'une voix froide et sans vie ou persistait néanmoins une note de contentement. « Emmène Bellatrix et Nott ce devrait être suffisant. Maintenant allons dans mon bureau pour parler un peu plus en détail de Grayback. »

Et les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce laissant là Severus et Harry qui, loin de se soucier de l'abandon, bavasouillait gaiement sur la robe de sa maman. Lequel se leva et entrepris d'aller lire un peu dans sa chambre en laissant jouer le gosse sachant que de toute façon son maître l'appellerai dés qu'il aurait besoin de lui. S'installant tranquillement dans son fauteuil, Harry et ses jouer à ses pieds, Severus commença son merveilleux livre à savoir 'Utilisation des plantes et encens dans la magie avancé'. Pendant ce temps là Harry, lui, jouait avec ses cubes et s'obstinait à vouloir faire rentrer un rond dans un emplacement carré. C'est le grand bruit que le petit faisait en tapant sur son jeux qui sortit Sev de sa lecture.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ? »

Harry ne fit que grogner et lui lança un regard 'noir' malgré les larmes des rages qui commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux et recommença à s'obstiner à vouloir faire entrer le rond dans le carré. Soupirant le professeur se leva et déposa son livre sur son siège avant de s'asseoir par terre pour faire comprendre à cette tête de mule que non, le rond n'entrait pas de le carré.

-« Ooooooooon ! » hurla Harry quand le grand brun voulu lui enlever le rond des mains.

Celui ci lâcha tout et regarda encore un moment le brun s'acharner avant de totalement prendre pitié. Il se plaça alors derrière l'enfant et lui pris gentiment les mains et commença à jouer avec lui tout en lui montrant où il fallait faire rentrer les objets. C'est dans cette position que les trouva le blond qui, sortant tout juste de sa réunion avec Tom, voulait le prévenir que le maître le cherchait. Lucius resta sans voix devant le spectacle et ne réalisa même pas que Severus et Harry avaient quittés la pièce.

Une fois dans le bureau du mage noir le plus jeune lui confia l'enfant et écouta attentivement ce que son maître avait à dire :

-« Severus, je n'irai pas par quatre chemin, d'ici à Noël je veux que tu prenne Harry avec toi à Poudlard. »

-«Pardon ? »

* * *

A suiiiiivvvvvrrrreeeeeeee !

Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, j'en suis désolé, mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même. Dire que juste après celui ci je voulais faire celui de Noël T-T J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux faire le chapitre de noël à temps...


	9. Arrivé à Poudlard

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

_Vous ne l'attendiez plus, et pourtant, pour votre plus grand plaisir (du moins je l'espère) et le mien, voici venir sous vos yeux ébahi le 9ème chapitre de So Pretty face !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Severus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard était dans un état on ne peux plus proche du suicide.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui avais guère laisser le choix. A peine lui avait il appris l'effroyable nouvelle de la présence de petit Potter avec lui à Poudlard qu'il lui avait fourrer le gosse dans les bras et avais fait apparaître ses affaires. Avec un sourire sadique il lui avait souhaité bien du courage et avait actionné portauloin de Harry. En effet Voldemort, après la disparition de la dernière fois, avait jugé utile de faire porter à l'enfant un système de portoloin in détectable qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire fonctionner. Grâce à cela il était désormais certain que où que soit l'enfant et où qu'il soit lui même il pouvais le faire venir à lui d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Ravie de sa trouvaille le Lord noir s'était rapidement penché sur la question et était parvenue en très peu de temps à concevoir ce système, bien qu'il fut involontairement aidé par l'abondance d'information présent dans les magasines généreusement laissé par Narcissa. Voldemort se trouvait vraiment intelligent parfois, il songeait même à changer de branche et à ce mettre au service de tout les père débordés du monde en ouvrant un petit commerce de ces babioles sur le chemin de traverse, voir à Préaulard. En songeant à cela il eu un grand éclat de rire lorsqu'il vit disparaître son fidèle, l'enfant et les affaires à celui ci.

Severus se trouvait donc, quand à lui, devant les immenses portes de son lieu de travail en pleine nuit, entouré de paquets tous plus colorés les uns que les autres et fixait d'un air vide les vieilles pierres de l'école. Accroché à ses robe un petit bout d'homme pas plus grand qu'un elfe de maison gazouillait gaiement.

Comment allait il donc présenter l'enfant ? Comme son propre fils ? Comme le fils du maître ? Comme Harry Potter ? Décidément il devait vraiment avoir été un être cruel et vil dans sa vie antérieure pour que le ciel décide de le punir de cette façon. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Chacune de ses idées lui semblais encore plus ridicule que la précédente et il commençait sérieusement à ce demander si la meilleurs solution n'était pas de poser des congés maladie et de s'installer dans la forêt interdite le temps du retours du maître. Au moins cela justifierai que personne ne doivent, ou ne veuille l'approcher... Mais connaissant Albus il était inutile d'espérer que pareil ruse fonctionne, le directeur aurait tôt fait de découvrir la vérité, à savoir la présence d'un bambin qui l'appelais maman dans ses appartements à lui, le grand maître des potions, le plus crains et redouté de grande Bretagne...

Plus il réfléchissait, moins il trouvait de solution. Pour lui, le directeur de Serpentard c'était une humiliation des plus cuisante que de ne pas pouvoir trouver de mensonge ou de ruse assez bonne pour berner un vieil homme, qui en plus lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait Severus n'entendis pas le bruit qui, provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, indiquait que celle ci allait bientôt être ouverte. Aussi poussa t-il un léger cris lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Minerva, Albus et Rusard.

-« Ah ! Vous voyez bien qu'il était de l'autre côté ! » s'écria Rusard lorsqu'il le vit pétrifié

Aucun des deux autres ne répondirent, ils semblaient tout deux figer par ce qui s'offrait à leur vue. Le regard de Minerva ne cessait de faire des allées et retour entre lui et le bébé et quand à Albus... Severus ne saurait dire exactement ce que signifiait l'expression du directeur.

-« Je peux tout vous expliquer. » Commença t-il comme un enfant pris en faute.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de réveiller un peu les deux autres qui, cordialement, l'invitèrent à entrer dans le château. Le professeur de potion se dépêcha de rétrécirent les affaires du bambin et les glissèrent dans sa poche sous le regard encore halluciné des anciens. Au bout d'un certain temps Minerva se tourna vers son cadet et le regarda à nouveau longuement.

-« Et bien Severus qui est donc le petit bonhomme que vous nous avez ramené ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

Le sus nommé déglutit silencieusement et tourna son regard vers son supérieure. La lueur d'espoir qu'il vit briller dans les prunelles azure du directeur lui serra le coeur mais il détourna le regard et l'encra dans celui de la directrice des Gryffondor. Prenant une profonde inspiration il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque des pleurs ce firent entendre. Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il ne reconnaissait rien. Il s'accrochait désespérément à Severus et pleurer timidement. Le brun baissa alors les yeux vers la forme blotti et soupira.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? » fit il d'un ton de reproche au garçon.

-« Allons Severus ! Ne soyez pas si dure avec ce petit. » Fit sagement Albus, en tendant une main vers Harry pour le calmer mais le petit ce tassa un peu plus contre sa « maman » et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

-« éloignez vous ! » Intima Severus

Le directeur obéit surpris par la soudaine autorité de son presque fils. Celui ci posa alors une main protectrice sur Harry et le maintint fermement contre lui heureux que ce simple geste calme les pleurs du garçon. La sous directrice avait quand à elle observé la scène en silence et sourit malgré elle face à l'incongruité de la scène.

-« Qui est ce Severus ? »

-« S'agit il de Harry ? »

Severus pris sur lui et regarda le directeur dans les yeux avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

-« Cet enfant est... » il hésita quelques secondes et finit par prendre son courage à demain et déclarer d'une voix forte « Cet enfant est le mien. »

La surprise abasourdi un moment les deux plus vieux puis ils échangèrent un regard gêné lorsqu'ils réalisèrent la situation.

-« Severus... » commença bassement Minerva

Le maître des potions arqua un sourcil interrogateur face à leurs air gêné et il se retourna en captant les fréquent regard que le directeur lançait par dessus son épaule. Le brun se figea alors à son tour et souhaita disparaître à jamais de la surface du globe. Face à lui ce dressait la grande salle de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur. Remplie d'élèves et de mets divers. Absorbé par l'angoisse qu'Albus ne découvre la vérité il n'avais pas fait attention à où ils allaient et cela venait de causer sa perte. Dans la salle un vacarne monumental suivit l'annonce, les rumeurs allaient bon train et tous essayaient d'apercevoir l'enfant en question. Harry quand à lui risqua un regard vers la salle et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand lorsqu'il aperçu les plats coloré sur les tables. Il se tortilla alors pour réussir à se défaire de la prise de son porteur et voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas il leva vers Severus des yeux suppliant et pointa le sol du doigt. Sev ne réagissant pas Harry tira sur sa robe et l'appella timidement. Contrarié que sa « maman » ne fasse pas attention à lui Harry plissa alors ses petits sourcils et se tortilla plus franchement.

« Toi ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, reste tranquil ! » ordonna un severus excédé au petit Harry

Pas content de s'être fait admonesté Harry commença à pleurer au plus grand déplaisir du brun qui d'un geste brusque le décolla de lui et le fourra dans les bras d'Albus qui ne compris ce qui lui arrivait que lorsqu'il vit Severus s'éloigner. Voyant ça Harry fut pris de panique et pleura réellement cette fois en appellant désespérément Severus.

-« Man !! MAN !! Maaaan! »

Severus faisait la sourde oreille et continuait son chemin sans ce douter que dans la grande salle les question allaient bon train.

-« Commença 'man'? » questionna une jeune serdaigle.

* * *

Pas taper ! Pitier ! Je renoue progressivement avec cette histoire. Je sais ce chapitre est nul et court. Promi, je vais essayé de faire mieux pour le prochain. Pitié laisser moi des review, au moins pour me dire ce que vous aimerez trouver dans la suite.

Merci.


	10. Arrivé à Poudlard suite

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

_Je sais, le précédent chapitre vous a beaucoup déçut, ne serais ce que par sa longueur, promis je vais essayer de faire mieux cette fois ci. Mais le souci c'est que certaine de ces scènes sont prévu depuis plus d'un an et qu'entre temps j'ai déménagé, du coup bas j'ai perdu le peu de note que j'avais de cette histoire... J'avance donc à l'aventure, et moi, l'auteur je découvre l'histoire en même temps que vous (quoi qu'un peu avant lol)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et votre soutient. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

Le maître des potions dévalait les escaliers du château comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Sa rage et son humiliation étaient telle qu'il ne pouvais penser à autre chose. Comment avait il pus faire une chose pareil ? Comment avait il pus d'une simple phrase ruiné ainsi toute sa réputation ? Soudain Severus s'arrêta net, manquant par la même de tomber en avant emporté dans son élan. Il venait tout juste de se rendre comte de la stupidité de la situation dans laquelle il venait lui même de se mettre. Outre la cuisante humiliation dont il avait été victime face à ses élèves il avait aussi fait preuve d'une rare bêtise en laissant l'enfant dans les bras de Dumbledore. Qu'allait il se passé si le vieux fou reconnaissait l'enfant ? Certe il y avait très peu de risque, mais que ferait il si cela venait à arrivé ? A cette pensé Severus fit demis tour et repartit en direction de la grande salle comme si il était poursuivit par le diable lui même. Il se fustigeait mentalement face à tant de stupidité. Il n'en sortirait pas indemne si la véritable identité de Harry venait à être découvert, et ce quelques soi le camp dans lequel il se réfugiait. Sa position était vraiment trop précaire à présent pour qu'il puisse se permettre ce genre d'étourderie.

A peine eut il à nouveau franchit les portes de la grande salle qu'il se figeât à nouveau. S'offrait à sa vue un spectacle encore plus dérangeant que la vision de Voldemort nourrissant le Bambin, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Face à l'habituellement stoïque professeur de potion se tenait la table des professeurs, jusque là rien d'étrange, mais assis à cette même table se tenait fièrement Harry bien campé sur les genoux de Dumbledore. Snape eu la soudaine envie d'être engloutit par les sous sols du château quand il vit le regard pétillant que le directeur posa sur lui et l'immense sourire de l'enfant. Celui ci s'amusait gaiement à plonger une cuillère dans l'assiette du vieil homme et à en mettre le plus possible sur la table à grand renfort de gazouillement.

Vaillamment Severus leva un pied et le reposa un plus loin devant lui, amorçant ainsi son premier mouvement et continua ainsi d'une démarche un peu raide vers sa place à la dite table. A sa vue les conversations se turent peu à peu avant de reprendre de plus bel. Nombreux furent les élèves qui lui lancèrent des regards qui n'avaient rien de discret avant de murmurer des choses à l'oreille de leur voisin. Mais Severus n'y faisait pas attention, il se concentrait uniquement à ne pas perdre son calme qui faillit lui échapper totalement lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert emplis de reproche et que l'enfant détourna ostensiblement la tête. Serrant la mâchoire le potionniste ne répondit rien et se servie. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Harry ce qui finit par exaspérer la directrice des Gryffindor.

-« Severus enfin il ne va pas s'envoler vous savez ! »

Le sus nommé grogna plus qu'il ne répondit et se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette la regardant comme si celle ci allait lui sauter à la figure. Vint enfin le moment fatidique où les élèves quittèrent la grande salle, la moitié des professeurs étaient partis eux aussi, et la grande salle ce vidait à vue d'oeil. Pourtant Albus ne bougeait pas, pas plus que Severus d'ailleurs. Minerva tenta de rester avec eux, mais voyant que les eux hommes ne se décidaient pas à bouger alors que la plupart des élèves avaient regagné leur dortoir elle capitula et quitta la salle à son tour.

-« Et bien Severus, vous ne rentrez pas à vos appartement ? » lança le vieux fou

Le brun ne répondit pas et fixa simplement l'enfant dans les bras de son supérieur. Celui ci semblait bien décider à l'ignorer et s'amusait avec la barbe du mage lequel souriait avec douceur.

-« Je voudrais récupérer l'enfant. » la neutralité avec laquelle ces mots sortir surprirent Severus tandis qu'il voyait le plus vieux se tourner vers lui les yeux rieur et l'enfant baillant accrocher à lui.

-« je pense qu'il serai mieux en effet. J'ai l'impression que ce petit tombe de fatigue. » Rit il. « Je serai bien curieux de savoir pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas amener avant Severus. »

-« C'est une longue histoire Dumbledore.»Soupira le plus jeune.

-« Je vous crois. J'ose espérer que vous me faite assez confiance pour venir me la raconter un jour. » Conclu le mage en se levant, confiant ainsi l'enfant à sa « mère » qui soupira imperceptiblement, soulager d'avoir à nouveau le fléau entre ses bras.

Severus ne se fit pas prié dès qu'il eu récupéré l'enfant et saluer le directeur il se précipita vers les cachots pressé de retrouver la tranquillité de ses appartements. Si il avait su en partant qui allait devoir ramener le fil de son pire ennemis devenus quasi fils de son maître dans ses appartements à Poudlard il se serai auto avada kedavrisé sur le champ. Et pourtant ce fut bien lui qui malgré tout pénétra son jardin secret avec l'enfant endormi sur le giron.

Le sombre individu le posa tout doucement sur le lit et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Il s'avachit dans son fauteuil préférer prés de la cheminé et se pris la tête entre les mains soupirant profondément. Pourquoi toujours lui. Qu'avait il fait au ciel !

-« Complètement Taré ! »S'emporta le mangemort

C'est à ce moment là que Harry se mit à hurler faisant faire un bon au maître des potions qui se précipita dans la chambre pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Il regarda quelques minutes le corps qui se débattait entraînant dans ses mouvements les drats du lit et finit par le prendre en pitié. La petite créature tendait vers lui des bras suppliant et Severus n'eut pas le coeur de lui refuser ce qu'il demandait. Il le pris doucement contre lui et le berça tendrement tout en s'évertuant à rendre à ses affaires leur taille d'origine. Un fois ce dure labeur fait Severus jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'enfant qu'il n'entendait plus depuis un certain et fut ravie de le voir endormie. Avec un soupire de félicité il le coucha dans son berceau, se changea et se coula lui même entre ses drats. A peine sa tête toucha t-elle l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit de suite.

Notre brun s'éveilla le lendemain au doux son des hurlement de son « fils » et mit quelques temps à comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et à reposer sa baguette. Se massant les tempes il pris sur lui et abandonna ses drats pour se rapprocher de la cause de son réveil quelque peu brutal. Comme la veille il resta quelques minutes à observé le spectacle qu'offrait le garçon à se débattre dans son berceau avant de le prendre à bout de bras et de le mener à la cuisine.

Severus s'était toujours posé la question de savoir à quoi servait une cuisine dans ses appartements puisqu'il prenait presque tout ses repas dans la grande salle, il en voyait maintenant l'utilité. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable en ce froid matin il posa l'enfant sur le plan de travail et partit à la recherche de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à du lait. Petit Harry reniflait toujours dans son dos mais les larmes s'étaient tarie dés l'instant où il avait vu sa « maman » secouer ce qui lui semblait être un biberon. A présent il fixait l'objet avec attention passant sa petite langue sur ses lèvres se préparant ainsi à l'accueillir entre elles. Voyant cela Severus ne pus retenir un sourire ironique.

-« Et voilà qu'il prépare sa bouche maintenant ! »

Roulant des yeux le maître des potions récupéra l'enfant prenant soin de ne pas trop éloigner le biberon de celui ci, se cala dans un fauteuil et entrepris de nourrir le fauve. Pendant quelques temps Severus pus apprécier le silence, enfin. Pas un bruit si ce n'est celui fort peu ragoûtant de succion. Il allait presque s'endormir quand un cris résonna à ses oreilles soupirant il posa à nouveau son regard sur l'enfant qui n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir s'arrêter là. Ne comprenant pas il baissa un peu plus la tête et son nez se plissa dangereusement alors qu'une odeur désagréable emplissait ses narines.

-« Tout mais pas ça. » S'entendit il prononcer.

Il aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces avoir le courage de s'enfuir à toute vitesse loin de ce bébé. Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Et ce fut un Severus Snape, le nez plissé qui conduisit le bébé, du bout des bras, dans la salle de bain. Débarrasser Harry de sa couche fut remarquablement facile. Un simple 'Evanesco' etle tour était joué, parfois, Severus adorait la magie. Mais il ne connaissait aucun sort qui lui permettait de mettre une couche propre. Le jeune Mangemort appela donc à lui le paquet gentiment offert par son maître et commença à la déplier. Il la retourna dans tous les sens possibles, et restait stupéfait devant la patience dont avait du faire preuve Voldemort pour parvenir à faire une tel chose. Il regarda alors l'image du bébé sur le paquet et tenta de reproduire le même effet sur le petit qui gigotait en souriant.

_-« _Et voilà cornichon ! Elle y est elle y reste ! »

Harry le regarda en riant et gigota encore un peu avant de tendre ses petits bras à Severus. Lequel le regarda de haut.

-« Non, il n'en ai pas question. Je vais aller déjeuner dans la grande salle avec Albus et les autres, puis allé en cours, toi tu vas rester ici avec un elfe ! »

-« an pa ? » (Grand pa ; grand père) questionna naïvement le môme

Severus resta muet d'horreur, comment ce petit avait il osé s'attacher ainsi à Albus ? Décidément ce séjour à Poudlard ne serai vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Vivement le retour de Voldemort et encore, comment pourrait il lui expliquer que son « fils » s'était lié ainsi à Dumbledore ?

-« Oui, Grand pa... Mais tu ne vien pas » fit Sev une fois qu'il eu repris ses esprit.

A ces mots Harry menaça une nouvelle fois de pleurer et sentit poindre une bonne grosse migraine.

-« décidément cette journée va être longue... Mais longue... »

Prenant l'enfant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras il regagna sa chambre et le posa sur le lit avec un regard significatif : tu bouge, tu tombe, tant pis pour toi. Harry le suivit du regard sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de malice et lorsque Severus revint avec les vêtements du plus jeune et les siens il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Avec courage le brun entrepris de déshabiller le garçon ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, le petit n'arrêtait pas de gigotait dans tout les sens, riant aux éclats. Une fois la tache terminé le potionniste recula de quelques pas et admira son oeuvre. Harry était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu sombre et de petit soulier de la même teinte ce qui trancher admirablement avec ses yeux émeraude. Severus fut satisfait mais il ne pus résister à la tentation de passer ses mains dans les cheveux indiscipliné de l'enfant dans le vain espoir que de leur donner une quelconque forme.

Peu de temps après, alors que le plus âgé allait lui même s'habiller un bruit étrange lui parvient du salon. Laissant alors le bambin seul dans la chambre Severus se dirigea vers la cheminé, origine du bruit étrange et en ouvrit l'accé aussitôt il vit débarquer dans son salon le plus si digne que ça Lucius Malfoy. Le sus nommé se releva aussitôt et épousta sa cape comme si de rien n'était et lança un regard courroucé à Severus alors que celui ci riait sous cape.

-« Et bien Lucius où est donc passé ta grace légendaire ? »

-« Certainement au même endroit que tes traditionnels capes noir Snape. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment puis l'atmosphère se détendis considérablement. Toujours en pyjama Severus ne semblait plus gêné que ça par la présence dans son antre d'un troisième personne. Bien qu'il fut de nature solitaire cette compagnie, certe imposée, était l'assurance d'avoir des nouvelles du maître ; ce fut donc avec la plus grande courtoisie qu'il invita le blond à s'asseoir et qu'il lui servie même un verre de lait, seule chose dont il disposait malheureusement.

-« Je te voyais plutôt les placards emplis d'alcool Severus. Je ne t'imaginais vraiment pas recevoir avec du lait. » se moqua l'aristocrate.

-« Il faut croire que je ne suis pas encore aussi désespéré Lucius. Je ne reçoit pas, et je n'aime pas boire, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi j'en garderai. »

-« Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu refuse toujours un verre. »

-« Peut être parce que je n'aime pas perdre la maîtrise de moi même. » Conclu le directeur des Serpentard.

L'invité surprise ne rajouta rien mais déposa néanmoins le verre sur la table basse avant de sortir un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et la tendre au maître des lieux.

-« Elle est arrivé il y a peu de temps. Elle t'était destiné mais comme il serai difficile de te faire parvenir les courriers du maître sans éveillé les soupçons je me suis permis de... »

-« De l'ouvrir avant moi. Peut être voulais tu aussi m'en lire le contenu ? »

Lucius soutint le regard sombre et finit par lâcher un soupire en se levant. « Je ne l'ai pas lu si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Severus ne répondit rien et se concentra sur la lettre. Il la lisait depuis pas cinq minutes qu'un gros bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte de la chambre. Le brun bondit de son fauteuil et lança un retentissant :

-« Merde le gosse ! »

Malfoy vit son regard paniqué et renchéri

-« Quoi ? Tu as laissé le gosse tout seul là dedans depuis tout ce temps ? Mais tu es suicidaire ! »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir alors que le maître des potions se précipitait vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrait à la volé, Lucius sur les talons.

-« Il y a des fois je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à ta place mon cher Severus » compatit le Blond en regardant par dessus l'épaule du brun la chambre de celui ci.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilààààààààà ! A ce que je suis contente ! Je l'ai enfin finit. Je ne sais pas si il est meilleurs que le précédent, mais au moins il est plus long :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas merci à tous pour vos review ! Je suis vraiment très heureuses que vous ayez aimé ! Je vous serez très reconnaissante de me laisser un petit mot pour celui là aussi :) merci à toute et à tous ! 


	11. magie et révélation

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_-« Merde le gosse ! » _

_Malfoy vit son regard paniqué et renchéri_

_-« Quoi ? Tu as laissé le gosse tout seul là dedans depuis tout ce temps ? Mais tu es suicidaire ! »_

_Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir alors que le maître des potions se précipitait vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrait à la volé, Lucius sur les talons._

_-« Il y a des fois je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à ta place mon cher Severus » compatit le Blond en regardant par dessus l'épaule du brun la chambre de celui ci._

Dévastée... L'adjectif n'était même pas assez fort pour qualifier l'état de ce qui fut la chambre à coucher du sombre professeur de Poudlard. Celui regardait sans vraiment y croire l'enfant qui s'amusait à mettre de grosse poignée de papier dans sa bouche et a bavasouiller sur le tout.

-« Ca ne serai pas ton livre ça Severus ? » Fit le blond en retenant un éclat de rire.

Il sentit le brun se mettre à trembler légèrement et recula précautionneusement de quelques pas. Severus pénétra dans la pièce marchant sur les morceaux de couche qui avaient envahi la pièce, remettant en place à coup de baguette magique les draps de son lit et les quelques objets que le chenapant avait fait tombé. Quand enfin il arriva à auteur du gosse il ferma les yeux et se força au calme. Harry le regardait en mâchant et souriait innocemment. Il ferma alors soudainement la bouche et arrêta de mâcher l'air de demander si vraiment il avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Tandi que le plus âgé se penchait pour lui enlever les morceaux de papier le petit brun lui présenta ses mains. Décontenancé Severus lança un regard à Lucius mais celui ci haussa seulement les épaules. Harry cacha ensuite ses mains entre ses jambes avant de les relevé à nouveau et les ouvrir en éclatant de rire. Les papiers remplis de bave dégoulinant alors de sa bouche pour allé salir sa jolie robe de sorcier que Severus avait eu tant de mal à mettre.

Content de lui le gosse entrepris alors de se mettre à quatre pattes et de parcourir à nouveau la pièce. Il fut stoppé net par les bras du professeur.

-« Pas question ! » Lança t-il. « Tu as fait assez de dégât comme ça ! Va donc avec Lucius ! »

Et Severus fourra le gosse dans les bras du blond avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Malfoy regarda alors l'enfant faire mine de se mettre à pleurer et fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa :

-« Seeeevveeerrruuuus ! Revient tout de suite ! »

Il tenta sans succé d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et fit quelques pas rageur dans le salon sans remarquer que Harry le regardait avec de grand yeux curieux.

-« Si tu ne sort pas de suite je l'emmène à Dumbledore ! » menaça t-il

Une tête apparu alors dans l'embrasure de la porte et une voix froide retentit

-« Tu réglera tes compte toi même avec le Lord dans ce cas. Et rend toi utile, change le ! » Severus balança une nouvelle robe au blond et claqua à nouveau la porte. Malfoy fulminait et lança un regard mauvais à la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien fait.

Vaincu il tourna son regard vers les grand yeux vert de l'enfant et soupira à la vue de la lueur de malice qui y brillait. Avec peine il installa l'enfant sur le tapis en face de la cheminé et il entrepris gauchement de le changer. Harry s'amusait comme un fou à remuer dans tout les sens lorsque tout à coup un « Petrificus Totalus » retentit. Harry se figea instantanément et Lucius le regarda de haut l'air de dire 'c'est qui le plus fort maintenant ?!' il termina de remettre les chaussures à l'enfant et se redressa juste à temps pour voir Severus sortir de sa chambre apprêté pour allé en cours. Le brun lança un regard surpris à la vue de Harry pétrifié mais le dit rien, il alla récupérer les parchemins qui traînaient sur la table avant de lancer le contre sort. Aussitôt l'enfant se mit à pleurer.

-« C'est pas vrai ! »

Le directeur des serpentard se pencha et pris le petit dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et prendre la lettre du seigneur des ténèbres.

-« Tu peux disposer Lucius. Je saurais pétrifier le gosse seul. » railla t-il

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et c'est furieux qu'il regagna son manoir, Severus quand à lui se permis un sourire amusé. Après un certain temps où le maladroit professeur de potion avait réconforté le petit Harry cessa de pleurer, il ne faisait plus que le regarder avec attention maintenant avant de se blottir soudainement contre son porteur. Le dit porteur ouvrit de grand yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle chose et tourna rapidement son regard vers la scène pour le moins incongrue comme pour s'assurer que Harry se blottissait bien contre lui. Une fois remis du choc il repris la lettre et l'ouvrit à son tour pour la lire. A la fin de sa lecture il haussa un sourcil incrédule et regarda de nouveau l'enfant.

-« Que je quoi ? » demanda t-il comme si son maître pouvait lui répondre.

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec dépit et se leva, Harry dans les bras. Il hésita quelques minutes et finalement soupira en quittant la confort de ses appartements. Ses élèves se trouvaient déjà devant la porte de la salle de classe quant il arriva et tous frémirent en entendant son pas. Quand il ouvrit la porte il alla sans un mot à son bureau et posa l'enfant au sol. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle présent dans la salle le regardèrent hésiter à lancer un sort d'immobilité sur le petit avant de se plonger dans la potion qu'ils devaient poursuivre.

-« Le premier que j'entends ne serais ce que respirer fera perdre 20 points à sa maison » asséna t-il avant de s'asseoir et reprendre le petit sur ses genoux. Les deux heures du cours de potions passèrent très lentement pour le professeur ; il regardait l'heure si souvent qu'il finit par lancer un charme permanent sur le mur du fond pour que celui ci lui donne l'heure. Harry avait grimpé sur ses genoux après qu'il ne se soit assit et griffonnait sur un parchemin vierge avec l'aide de la plume de sa 'maman' tout en poussant de temps en temps des petits crie de joie. Au bout d'un moment il en eu assez et commença à gesticuler un peu plus ce qui effraya quelque peu le maître des potions. Les yeux rivé sur le petit pour être sûr qu'il ne ferai pas de bêtise le brun ne fit pas attention à sa classe et c'est au moment où un grand 'splach' se fit entendre qu'il regretta ce fait. Quand il leva les yeux vers la source de ce bruit il eu un glapissement d'horreur. Les portes de la réserve était ouvertes, rien de suspect jusque là, mais bon nombre de bocaux et de fiole planait au dessus du sol sortant par les portes pour aller planner au dessus des têtes et des potions bouillonnante des élèves.

Le petit monstre battait joyeusement des mains tout en riant comme un damné, franchement amusé par la situation on ne peux plus dangereuse.

-« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » intima le professeur, mais bien sûr cela n'eut aucun effet.

Il voulut attraper sa baguette pour mettre fin au désordre quand le brun se mit lui aussi à s'élever. Sans réfléchir il l'attrapa par la jambe et le ramena à lui tirant vivement sa baguette.

-« Evanesco ! » cria t-il soudain en pointant sa baguette vers la classe faisant ainsi disparaître les potions, craignant que quelque chose ne s'y rajoute. « Sortez ! Le cours est terminé ! »

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et se ruèrent dehors. Les commentaires allaient bon train mais Severus n'en avait cure, il se devait de remettre sa salle en ordre le plus rapidement possible.

-« Je hait les enfants ! »

Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé tout ce qui planait alla se briser au sol et le potionniste dû se retenir de crier. Harry tourna vers lui un regard vert où perçait l'incompréhension et sa petite bouche se plissa. Soupirant, le plus vieux lança un nouveau sort et sortie de la pièce bien décidé à allé voir dumbledore. Si il ne pouvait parler à son maître, il essayerai au moins de se débrouiller avec celui qui l'accueillait... Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire.

Les élèves ne cessaient de murmurer ou de le montrer du doigts quand il arriva à la sortie des cachots, il fit mine de ne rien voir et poursuivit son chemin vers le bureau du directeur. Plus ses pas le rapprochaient de son objectif, moins il était certain de ce qu'il fallait vraiment faire. Si bien qu'il finit par s'arrêter et s'appuya contre un mur. Aucune histoire ne lui semblait cohérente, rien ne lui semblait pouvoir empêcher le vieux fou de découvrir qui était réellement cette enfant, et il ne se voyait vraiment pas avouer à Dumbledore qu'il s'agissait du jeune Potter. Quoi que... Avec un peu de chance, pensait il, le directeur serait trop occupé par la protection de Longdubat junior qui, sans doute, était l'enfant dont parlait la prophétie pour s'interroger sur l'identité de cet enfant, mais Severus en doutait.

-« Severus ? »

Le sus nommé grogna et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait déranger pour se figer au même instant. Devant lui se trouvait l'homme qu'il hésitait à vouloir voir, Albus Dumbledore en personne. Les yeux océan du plus vieux pétillait d'amusement, bien que le brun ne savait pourquoi, et d'un geste il l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois arrivé là, le directeur fit asseoir son employé et tendis les bras pour porter à son tour le petit. Pas très sûr de lui, Severus lui confia tout de même l'enfant et accepta volontiers la tasse de thé qui lui fut proposé.

-« Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir Severus ? » Commença gentiment Dumby

-« C'est vous qui m'avez mener à votre bureau Dumbledore. » Un regard du plus vieux et Severus se ratatina sur sa chaise faisant mine de prendre une nouvelle gorgé de thé.

-« Vous savez Severus, je n'ai jamais vu le petit Harry Potter » fit Albus de but en blanc changeant complètement de sujet. « Mais j'étais persuadé qu'il était l'enfant de la prophétie, après tout l'enfant de James et Lily (Severus grogna à ses mots) ne pouvait être que puissant et avoir un destin hors du commun. Mes je me suis visiblement trompé... » la lassitude qui perçait dans ces mots aurait put serrer le coeur du brun si celui ci n'était pas si angoissé « Voyez vous, je ne pouvais pas, et j'ai encore du mal à imaginer Voldemort (Severus frémit) marquer comme son égal Neuville Londubat... »

-« En quoi cela me concerne t-il Dumbledore ? »

-« Etes vous certain qu'il est mort Severus ? Etes vous certain qu'il l'a tué ? »

Le professeur eu envie de rire à l'incongruité de la situation. Le directeur de Poudlard lui demandait de certifié la mort d'un gamin qui était en ce moment même en train de lui baver sur la robe. Il se retint à temps et tenta de donner à son regard une tinte grave quand il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-« Il est mort Dumbledore, ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer en vain. Vous le connaissez tout comme moi, il n'a aucune pitié. Pourquoi l'aurait il gardé en vie ? Harry Potter n'était pas l'enfant de la prophétie ! »

Le vieil homme baissa la tête et rencontra le regard amusé de l'enfant ce qui le fit sourire à son tour.

-« Qui est cet enfant Severus ? Je veux dire, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agisse de votre fils, mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? »

-« Il n'a qu'un an, et jusqu'à maintenant il était resté avec... » Severus eu beaucoup de mal à poursuivre sa phrase, peut être sa fierté l'en empêchait elle. « Avec son père. » termina t-il aussi rapidement que possible.

Albus haussa les sourcils surpris à la révélation de son employé mais ne dit pas un mot de plus pendant un long moment, laissant tout le temps à Severus de se plonger dans ses réflexions.

-« Et qui est son père ? » questionna t-il enfin sortant le brun de ses pensées.

-« Le L... » Il se tût les yeux écarquillés, effaré par sa propre bêtise, il n'avait pas dit ça n'est ce pas...

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je ne peux pas vous le dire... »

-« Severus, le père de cet enfant ne serai quand même pas... Tom ? »

-« Ca n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Ce n'est pas son père biologique, c'est juste que pour je ne sais quel raison il s'est attaché au Lord et qu'il le prend pour son père ! Il n'a jamais su qui... et.. Je veux dire... » Le brun s'embrouillait de plus en plus ; il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pus laisser passé une information aussi importante, le Lord allait le tué, si Albus ne le faisait pas avant... Au moins qu'il ne s'agissait là de son plan pour se débarrasser à la fois de lui et de l'enfant, il en aurait bien était capable...

Trop de pression pour le pauvre jeune maître des potions, trop de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, si bien que celle ci ce mit à tournée et que peu à peu sa vision s'obscurcit. La dernière chose qu'il pus voir ce trouva être le directeur qui se levait précipitamment pour accourir au prés de lui avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

A suivre.

* * *

Voilà :) c'est finit pour cette fois. Désolé pour la petitesse de ce chapitre... 


	12. Une journée comme une autre

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux il ne compris pas de suite où il se trouvait, et encore moins pourquoi il se trouvait là. Une fois que l'accommodation fut faite il frissonna violemment et baissa instantanément la tête. Devant lui, assi sur un imposant fauteuil se tenait son maître. Les mains croisé sur les genoux, le regard fixe il lui intima de s'approcher sans même détourner les yeux.

-« Comment as tu l'intention de réparer ta bêtise Severus ? » fit la voix glacial

-« Je suis désolé maître, je n'aurais pas du...Je »

-« Silence ! »

Les yeux rouge se posèrent enfin sur lui et le brun frissonna à nouveau. Il regarda fixement le sol et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit une main glacé lui attraper le menton et relever sa tête ; il obéi sans résistance et croisa le regard du Lord.

-« Tu as la responsabilité de cet enfant. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit tu en seras tenu pour responsable. »

-« Bien sûr Maître »

-« Silence ! »

Le jeune professeur baissa les yeux à ce mot et attendi avec appréhension la suite des événements.

-« A présent tu vas te réveiller et régler cette affaire. Je ne serais pas de retour avant Noël, tâche de te montrer digne de la marque d'ici là. »

La main le lâcha et Severus s'éveilla dans un sursaut. Il s'affola un moment avant de comprendre où il se trouvait et se laissa retomber dans le lit sans un regard pour son avant bras en feu.

-« Severus tout va bien ? » demanda la voix du directeur

Il répondit par un grognement et se tourna vers son supérieur pour tomber sur une vision d'horreur, Harry mangeait un bonbon au citron dans les bras du vieil homme. D'un mouvement vif le maître des potions s'empara de l'enfant et lui enleva l'affreux bonbon de la bouche.

-« Vous êtes fou ! Il pourrais s'étouffer ! » rouspéta t-il.

Dumbledore resta sans mot dire mais ses yeux pétillèrent drôlement en voyant Severus au petit soin pour une si petite créature.

-« Que c'est il passé » finit par demander le brun

-« Vous avez fait un malaise, rien de bien méchant, un peu de surmenage d'après Pompom. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu Severus. »

Le mangemort hocha la tête de haut en bas et s'interessa à nouveau au bambin dont dépendait à présent son avenir dans les deux camps. Harry gazouillait gaiement sur la robe de sa maman et s'amusait à grimper le plus haut possible, à savoir sur le visage de l'affreux professeur. Les cheveux de celui ci semblaient faire d'excellente liane pour se hisser là haut.

-« Roooo mais ça suffit ! » éclata enfin le professeur en ramenant l'enfant contre sa poitrine. « Tu n'as pas bientôt finit ! »

Harry plissa la bouche de mécontentement et entrepris de bouder sa maman en léchouillant son doudou caleçon sous les yeux médusé du grand mage. Snape n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher, bien conscient que ce serai se ridiculiser pour rien, il se contenta de rouler des yeux et d'appeler à lui l'attention du sorcier.

-« Dumbledor. »

-« Dite moi Severus, où votre fils à t-il eu cette cicatrice ? »

La 'maman' resta un moment interdis, son regard ne cessait de passer du directeur au front de l'enfant sans qu'aucune explication ne lui vienne. Il finit par passer le bout de ses doigts sur le petit éclaire et sa retourna vers son supérieur.

-« C'est un _cadeau_ de son père. » finit il par dire « Son père était un mangemort, il n'a jamais voulu d'enfant » crut il bon de préciser. Après tout ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, c'était même presque l'entière vérité.

-« Oh. »

-« La vérité c'est que, il s'est attaché au seigneur des ténèbres sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Narcissa avait sa garde et... »

Dumbledore écouta patiemment l'histoire de son employé sans faire le moindre commentaires. Il hochait la tête de temps en temps mais rien de plus. Quand Severus se tut personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait dire si le mage avait ou non crut à cette histoire somme toute assez incroyable. Cependant le sorcier ne fit aucun commentaire et posa sa main sur la tête du bambin, il ébouriffa un peu les cheveux et sourit.

-« Je ne dois l'avoir avec moi que jusqu'à Noël, ensuite je trouverais quelqu'un pour le garder. »

Le regard qu'eu Dumbledore à ce moment là valu tout les commentaires du monde ; il n'était pas dupe.

-« Bien sûr. » répondit il

Severus déglutit devant le regard en question et hocha la tête. Il se mordi l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche et dire l'entière vérité au directeur. Certes Harry aurai été en sécurité, mais lui aurai été menacé.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, mes félicitations Severus. Vous les lui communiquez. »

Sur ces mots le directeur quitta l'infirmerie et le brun pu enfin respirer calmement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que d'affreux pleurs se firent entendre.

-« Oh ça va ! »

Le professeur quitta son lit en silence, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer de Pomfresh, même si avec l'enfant qui pleurer dans ses bras la manoeuvre n'était pas évidente et quitta la pièce presque aussi vite que son aîné quelques minutes plus tôt. Sitôt dehors il dévala les escaliers et se précipita au cuisine où les elfes l'accueillir en roi et ui préparèrent un biberon de lait que le petit avala goulûment avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

-« Il faut que je parle à Narcissa ! » Fit le professeur en regagnant ses appartements.

¤¤¤

La jeune femme en question était, elle, à ce moment en train de refaire la décoration de la chambre de son fils à coup de baguette magique. La couleur du papier peint changeait, les motifs au mur aussi et tout cette agitation semblait ravir le gamin qui regardait le spectacle en battant dans ses petites mains.

-« Alors mon petit chéri comment trouve tu les jolies petits oursons de maman ? Ils sont jolis n'est ce pas ! »

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit et elle sourit à son tours. Soudain la blonde sentit quelque chose lui agripper la taille et manqua d'envoyer un sortilège à son époux en se retournant pour fair face.

-« Oh Merlin Lucius ne me fait pas peur comme ça ! Je te croyais au Ministère »

-« J'y été. » répondit le père de famille en prenant son fils dans ses bras « du moins jusqu'à ce que je sois dérangé par ton beau frère. »

Lucius sortit sa baguette et à son tours entrepris quelques modification dans la pièce sans tenir compte de l'air outrée de sa femme, laquelle lui enleva simplement le bout de bois des mains et le flanqua à la porte de la chambre.

-« Ouste mari indigne, dehors, on ne touche pas à ma décoration ! » rouspéta t-elle.

Naricissa repris son travail mécontente et ne fit plus attention au blond appuyé contre le battant de la porte.

-« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que Rodolphus m'a dit ? »

-« Tu brûle d'envie de me le dire de toute façon. »

-« Elle est pas commode maman aujourd'hui, non Draco ? » murmura le blond à son enfant « mais enfin, on lui pardone. Alors il est arrivé dans mon bureau sans prévenir et il m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'il voulait que je te demande de convaincre ta soeur d'avoir un enfant... »

Narcissa lâcha sa baguette et se retourna d'un mouvement vers son mari, les yeux écarquillés, un 'quoi' pendu aux lèvres. Elle du faire appelle à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas éclater de rire et posa une main sur sa bouche afin de s'en empêcher complètement.

-« Bella ? Un enfant ? » S'en fut trop et elle, accompagné de Lucius, éclatèrent de rire à la simple pensé de bercer un jour le rejeton des Lestrange. « Mais c'est insensé, il a toujours dit ne pas avoir envi d'enfant » fit elle une fois le rire passé.

-« Il faut croire que voir le maître pouponner lui a donné des idées. »

-« A ce propos, comment se débrouille Severus avec Harry ? »

-« Mal, très Mal » intervint une troisième voix.

Un Severus échevelé, couvert de suit tenant dans ses bras un Harry passablement agité venait d'arrivé dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre du fils Malfoy. D'un sort la jeune femme le nettoya avant de le conduire jusqu'au salon.

-« Raconte moi tout ça Severus. Lucius, occupe toi de Draco et de Harry en attendant. » fit elle en poussant le brun par l'épaule.

Le professeur raconta toutes ses mésaventures à la jeune femme qui l'écouta sans mot dire et qui posa ensuite une main compatissante dans le dos de son ami.

-« Nous avons de la chance que le petit ressemble beaucoup au maître. » dit elle au bout d'un moment.

-« Comment ça de la chance ?! » s'emporta le maître des potions

-« Je metterai ce manque de jugement sur le compte de la panique. » « Crois tu vraiment que Dumbledore est aussi bête qu'il en a l'air Severus ? Je suis certaine qu'il n'a jamais cru à ces fables que tu lui as racontées. En revanche, puisse qu'il n'a pas fait d'esclandre nous pouvons espérer qu'il ne sache pas qu'il s'agit du fils Potter. » « Tu n'as que deux mois avant qu'il ne revienne, je ne pense pas que ce sera difficile de tenir l'illusion pendant ce temps. »

Snape ne répondit pas et Narcissa ne poursuivi pas. La jeune femme commenda deux tasse de thé aux elfes de maison et ils restèrent là pendant une bonne demi heure à siroter leur thé dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à ce que Severus se décide à aller chercher l'enfant pour rentrer à Poudlard.

-« Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous partions. »

-« Vient ici quand tu veux. » sourit la blonde.

Il trouva Harry et Draco chacun assi de par et d'autre de Lucius et se boudant visiblement, la vision de ces deux enfants guéroyant ainsi à un an passé lui arracha un petit sourire et lui mit du baume au coeur.

-« Quoi que l'on puisse dire, Gryffondor et Serpentard sont bel et bien des ennemis héréditaire. » s'amusa t-il.

-« Oh tait toi ! Si Narcissa t'entendait elle ne se gênerai pas pour te faire la morale. »

-« Peut être, mais elle ne m'entend pas. Et ce n'est pas toi qui me contredirais n'est ce pas Lucius ? »

-« Maintenant que c'est le petit du maître, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse vraiment dire qu'il s'agit d'un Gryffondor. » proposa Malfoy senior

Severus ne répondit pas et se pencha pour récupérer Harry qui lui tendait ses petits bras. C'est à ce moment là que Draco tourna soudainement la tête vers Harry et lui tira puérilement la langue dans de retourner la tête tout aussi vite et se cacher derrière la jambe de son père. Les deux adultes regardèrent la scène amuser et Lucius se pencha vers son fils en riant à moitié.

-« Mais enfin Draco... »

Mais le petit brun, bien en sécurité dans les bras du professeur de potion, l'imita et bientôt les deux hommes furent pris dans une guerre des grimaces particulièrement rebutante.

-« Comment un visage peut il se tordre autant sans rester coincé » admira Lucius

-« Je crois que c'est le miracle de la jeunesse. »

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait les empêcher de faire ça ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes et tout deux se mirent à rire en même temps.

-« Non ! » firent ils avant de reposer les enfants et les regarder se chamailler.

-« Je suis certain que Draco fait les plus vilaines grimaces » fit tout à coup le blond

-« N'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que c'est les Gryffondor les plus fort à ce jeu là ! » rétorqua Severus

Le blond paru choqué et posa ses points sur ses hanches prés à répliquer quand un bruit de claque se fit entendre. Comme un seul homme ils se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face à un spectacle des plus étonnant : le combat de doudou. Tenant précairement sur ses petites jambes Draco essayait désespérément d'atteindre Harry avec le sous vêtement qui lui servait de doudou et Harry faisait de même de son côté. La bouche plissé de concentration et d'agacement les deux enfants avaient les larmes aux yeux et lorsque Harry parvint à donner un coup de caleçon à Draco celui éclata en sanglot.

-« Je t'avais dit que les Gryffondor étaient les plus fort à ce jeu là ! »

Lucius ne répondit pas, il se contenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras en jetant un regard mauvais au brun assi au sol. Bien calé dans les bras de son papa le petit blond tira à nouveau la langue à son homologue et se cacha la tête dans les robes de son père. En voyant ça Harry se mit lui aussi à pleurer et se fut au tour du père de famille de se moquer du brun.

-« Ils sont peut être doués, mais les Serpentard eux sont subtil. »

-« Tu insulte le petit mais pas moi » répondit froidement le maître des potions.

Le grand brun récupéra alors l'enfant et le cala confortablement dans ses bras avant de le réconforter maladroitement. Et c'est à ce moment là que la dragonne de service ouvrit la porte.

-« Merlin » pria t-elle. « on ne peux même pas vous laisser seule une heure avec les enfants. »

Elle se hâta de reprendre son fils et quitta la pièce en lançant un regard courroucé à son époux.

-« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui c'est passé. Raccompagne Sev et rejoint moi dans la chambre immédiatement. »

Le blond hocha la tête, mais la porte c'était déjà refermé. Il lança ensuite un regard indescriptible à son ami avant de soupirer profondément.

-« Les Black ne changent jamais. »

-« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Le maître de maison raccompagna son 'invité' jusqu'à la cheminé et les deux brun regagnèrent le confort de leurs appartements. Le professeur passa le reste de la journée enfermé ossilant entre corriger des copies, changer Harry, le faire manger et le regarder dormir. Après quoi lui même le rejoignit dans le sommeil dans une sieste bien mérité. Ce n'est que dans l'après midi qu'il fut forcé de quitter ses appartements, laissant Harry à la surveillance d'un elfe de maison afin de donner un cours à quelques écervelé de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Après quoi il se hâta de passer au cuisine pour commander un repas pour lui et l'enfant et envoya un mot au professeur Dumbledore. Demain serai une autre journée.

A suivre !!!

* * *

Je l'ai terminé ! Oh que je suis contente de l'avoir terminé ! Au départ il devait faire trois à quatre pages, mais j'ai réussi à étoffer un peu plus. Si tout vas bien, bientôt j'aurais l'occasion de faire un chapitre spéciale sur les petits:) j'ai hâte !

Quoi qu'il en soit, Joyeux Noël et Bonne année 2008 à tous !!!


	13. Retour V2

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

**

* * *

**

Ceci est une version légèrement retravaillé

**e**** du chp 13 :)****

* * *

**

Chapitre 13

-« Revient ici tout de suite ! Espèce de sale môme ! J'ai dit revient ! »

Tout le monde pouvait suivre le jeu de cache cache qui se déroulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard entre le terrifiant professeur de potion et l'adorable fils de ce dernier. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois cette chose était devenue courante, tantôt en classe, tantôt dans la Grande Salle, ou encore dans un couloir comme ce matin là, il n'était plus rare d'entendre Severus pester après Harry parce que celui ci lui avait pris des ingrédients ou avait décidé de partir à l'aventure, seul et quatre pattes, dans le château. Parfois Harry disparaissait des heures durant, mais le maître des potions soupçonnait le seigneur des Ténèbres d'y être pour quelque chose dans ces disparitions prolongées. Mais aujourd'hui il lui semblait que le gosse avait simplement décidé de se promener dans le château sans surveillance.

-« Sale gosse où est ce que tu te cache encore ! »

Severus marchait rapidement dans le couloir sa robe claquant derrière lui et faisant fit des regards amusés des élèves. Sa côte de popularité avait nettement augmenté depuis l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Cet enfant était un vrai petit monstre, il passait sa vie à faire des bêtises et ce malgré toutes les promesses de mille tortures que lui avait fait celui que Harry s'évertuait à appeler maman. Enfin un petit bout de robe marron ce fit entre apercevoir entre deux armures et l'espion se précipita dessus.

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » cria t-il en brandissant l'enfant comme un trophée.

Les élèves se retinrent d'applaudire la performance de leur professeur et se dépêchèrent d'aller retrouver leur salle de classe. Après tout, le nouveau record de Severus Snape venait d'être battu, il avait retrouvé Harry en seulement vingt quatre minutes. Le sombre personnage se rendit lui aussi à sa salle de potion et fit entré les élèves avec dix minutes de retard.

-« Le devoir est reporté à la semaine prochaine. » fit il d'entré de jeu « sortait vos livres et lisez les pages 253 à 257. Vous me rendrez vos compte rendu à la fin de l'heure. »

Les élèves commencèrent à se dissiper et l'un d'eux osa même lever la main.

-« Monsieur, la semaine prochaine c'est les vacances, et... »

-« Le devoir sur table aura lieu la semaine prochaine, maintenant travaillez en silence. » ordonna le professeur.

Snape posa Harry sur son bureau et le regarda fixement avant d'ouvrir un des tiroirs du meuble, sans pour autant quitter l'enfant des yeux. Il tira à lui un livre d'image et le posa devant l'enfant. De suite Harry se mit à toucher, et à caresser les animaux en relief tout en riant et gazouillant bruyamment.

-« Chut » fit le professeur en posant son index sur la petite bouche du bambin.

-« Chut » répéta Harry en le singeant.

La suite du cours se passa relativement bien, entre les éclats de rire de Harry et la migraine de sa 'maman'. Les élèves déposèrent leur parchemins les uns après les autres et sortir. Le grand brun apprécia le moment de pur silence qui s'installa une fois les gnomes écervelés sortit et se leva pour dégourdir peu ses jambes, relâchant quelques secondes sa surveillance sur le petit monstre. Petit monstre qui en profita pour faire comme lui. Il s'approcha du bord du bureau et se pencha vers le vide essayant de trouver comment descendre et c'est à ce moment là que le pire se produit ; Harry bascula en avant avec un cris. Entendant le petit crier Severus se retourna et sa bouche s'ouvrit elle aussi en un cris d'horreur, il sortit sa baguette et se précipita vers le bureau.

-« Harry ! » hurla t-il presque.

L'enfant s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du sol comme prisonnier du bulle et se retrouva tremblent dans les bras d'un Severus non moins tremblant.

-« Man » appela le petit au bord des larmes

-« Chut. Ça va aller. »

Quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement et les élèves tombèrent sur une bien étrange scène : Severus à genoux prêt de son bureau serrant dans ses bras un bébé tremblant, la baguette jeté négligemment à ses côtés. Sans un mot ils refermèrent la porte et attendirent que le professeur vienne lui même les chercher. Severus se releva en inspirant profondément et alla ouvrir la porte à ses troisièmes année Gryffondor Pouffsouffle Harry pelotonné contre lui. Severus ne lâcha plus l'enfant de la journée.

Quand vint le soir le sombre habitant des cachots venait tout juste de mettre celui qu'il commençait de plus en plus à considérer comme son fils au lit au moment où sa marque se rappela à lui. Il poussa un profond soupir bien qu'il ne sut pas si c'était un soupire de soulagement ou un soupire d'agacement et alla reprendre Harry. Sans le réveillé Severus quitta ses appartements et sortit du château jusqu'à se trouver à préaulard d'où il transplana le bébé dans les bras. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de revoir son maître.

-« Maître. »

Il se prosterna comme le voulait la coutume et tendis ensuite Harry à son père, lequel ne fit que hausser un sourcil comme si il se demandait tout simplement ce que faisait un enfant ici. Severus ne releva pas et replaça l'enfant contre lui avant d'aller se mettre dans le cercle.

-« Les loups garou se joindront à nous dans cette guerre, il en sera de même avec les géants. Cette absence n'aura pas été vaine. » déclara Voldemort après un moment de pause. « A présent je souhaiterai connaître l'avancée des missions qui vous ont été confié. »

Après ces mots une grande agitation régna parmi les mangemorts et Severus toussota afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le maître des potions jugerai avoir vu Lucius lui faire un signe de remerciement.

-« Maître, si vous me le permettez. Poudlard attend une attaque de votre part peu avant, ou durant les vacance de Noël. Dumbledore à du être informé de votre absence et pense que vous êtes allé étoffé vos troupe dans le but d'attaquer. Les protections du château ont été renforcé et bon nombre d'élèves sont renvoyé chez eux. »

-« Bien bien » le Lord ballaya les dire du potionniste d'un geste de la mains et posa son regard rubis sur l'enfant qui dormait toujours comme un bien heureux dans les bras de l'homme « et l'enfant ? » demanda t-il à la stupeur de tous.

-« Son séjour c'est relativement bien passé. Dumbledore reste persuadé qu'il s'agit de mon fils et je ne doute pas qu'il est promu à être un grand sorcier, ses pouvoirs... »

-« Comment as tu résolu le problème ? » coupa t-il

Severus paru très mal à l'aise et détourna brièvement le regard de son maître.

-« La ressemblance est flagrante maître. » commença t-il « Dumbledore en est venu à la conclusion, seul (crut il bon de préciser) qu'il s'agissait de votre fils. »

Le brun attendis le doloris, mais au lieux de cela un rire sombre ce fit entendre. Le rire glaça les os de tout les mangemorts présent et tous purent voir le maître se lever de son fauteuil pour s'approcher du maître des potions. Severus ne pus s'empêcher de trembler se força à rester immobile, bien que l'envi de fuir fut très forte.

-« Mon fils. Ce vieux fou pense que mon fils est aussi le tien ? »

Voldemort leva la main et effleura doucement la joue de son subordonné et sans le quitter des yeux il descendit ses doigts jusqu'à frôler le haut de la tête de l'enfant.

-« Mon fils » murmura t-il à nouveau « Qu'a t-il l'intention de faire ? »

Severus ne réagi pas de suite, encore trop effrayé pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais le regard sombre de son maître le décida à répondre au plus vite.

-« Il n'a pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit Maître. Il ne se doute pas que l'enfant est celui des Potter, il pense que son nom n'est du qu'au hasard, ou a mon _amitié_ avec la sang de bourbe » se justifia t-il « il crois que l'enfant est né aux alentours de Mai ou Juin. »

La bouche du seigneur des ténèbres se tordis dans sa réflexion puis il récupéra le gosse des bras de Snape pour le réfugier dans les siens. Le petit bougea un peu et retrouva ses marques dans les nouveaux bras. Voldemort retourna alors s'asseoir et la salle se retrouva plongé dans le plus profond silence.

-« Nous n'attaquerons Poudlard ni avant ni après les vacances de Noël. » déclara t-il alors en changeant brusquement de sujet. « C'est au chemin de traverse que nous nous en prendrons. Il est stupide de s'en prendre à des enfants quand nous pouvons aussi nous en prendre à leur parents. Avery ! »

Le mangemort s'avança et Severus pus reculer de quelques pas, se noyant avec plaisir dans la marrée de silhouettes encapuchonnés. Il se laissa allé à soupirer de soulagement et croisa le regard amuser un peu plus loin.

-« C'était moins une » glissa Malfoy

Le brun ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en gardant un oeil sur le maître qui venait d'éjecter Avery et passait à présent à un autre de ses mangemorts.

-« C'est bientôt mon tour » fit à nouveau le blond « et je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle »

-« Lucius ! » appela la voix tant redouté. « Quelles nouvelle de Londubat ? »

Le sorcier s'avança d'un pas princier et se plaça au centre de l'arc de cercle qui s'était formée. Comme ses prédécesseurs il s'inclina et commença d'une voix calme et maîtrisé. Un vrai petit Malfoy.

-« Maître. » L'homme se releva et inspira profondément, tout le monde que les nouvelles n'allait pas être bonne. « Les protections autour de la maison ont été renforcé sans que l'on puisse en deviner la cause. Les deux aurors sont consignés à domicile et ne quitte pas une seconde l'enfant, l'éventualité d'une attaque serai suicidaire et indéniablement voué à l'échec. Cependant il semble que le ministère se lasse peu à peu de ces mesures de sécurité. Seul Dumbledore insiste pour que les Londubats soient protégé, la rumeur court au ministère que l'enfant serai un Cracmol, aucune activité magique n'a été détecté autour de lui... »

Lucius s'interrompit sitôt qu'il vit la main de son maître se lever, mais il compris trop tard que le geste ne lui était pas destiné et Voldemort le transperçait déjà de son regard rubis.

-« Je n'ai que faire des bruits de couloir. » la voix claqua comme les lanières d'un fouet « L'enfant est potentiellement dangereux. Et cette simple éventualité suffit à ce qu'il soit supprimé. Use et abuse de ton influence au ministère, que les mesures soient annulées, nous n'avons guère besoin de plus d'une heure. Bellatrix, tu te chargera dorénavant de la surveillance. »

-« Bien maître »

La jeune femme sortit du rang et s'inclina devant son maître avant de retourner parmi ses pairs, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut à nouveau appelé. Le lord resta de longues minutes à l'observer et un rictus amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres.

-« Nott, finalement TU te chargeras de la surveillance. »

-« Maître ! » fit Bella avant de ne pouvoir se taire.

-« Les nausées ne sont pas compatible avec la surveillance. Je te veux disponible pour le raid de Noël. »

Bellatrix sentit ses joues se colorées et regagna sa place sans mot dire. Lucius cru qu'il allait défaillir et Severus se crut réellement tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Deux heures plus tard Voldemort se leva à nouveau et quitta la salle de réunion faisant signe à Severus de l'accompagner. Tout les autres se détendirent enfin et pour la plus part, rentrèrent chez eux. Lucius lui se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son épouse afin de lui annoncé la plus choquante des nouvelles du soirs ; sa soeur attendait un enfant.

Snape suivit sans mot dire son maître dans la chambre de celui ci et pris Harry dans ses bras lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres se déshabilla. Détournant le regard Severus fut étonné que l'homme ne lui jette pas d'avada après la boulette qu'il avait fait avec le directeur.

-« Il n'y aura pas de raid. » dit soudainement Voldemort en faisant volte face « Dumbledore doit s'attendre à un tel raid. »

-« Bien. Je préviendrais tout le monde maître. »

-« Non. » répondit le Lord « Non. J'en informerais les concerné moi même. Toi, tu informera Dumbledore du changement de programme, je veux qu'il soit certain que ce raid ai lieu au chemin de traverse. J'ai envi de le décevoir. De lui faire perdre la confiance de ses suivants. »

Le professeur se contenta de hocher la tête sans chercher à savoir se qui sa passait dans celle de son vis à vis.

-« Mais tu ne devras pas perdre la sienne... » Voldemort se perdis dans ses réflexions et une moue satisfaite se dessina sur son visage « Oui, dit lui donc ça. »

Severus hocha à nouveau la tête et se laissa faire quand le Lord repris le petit avant de le coucher dans un berceau qu'il venait de transfigurer. Il ne dit rien quand il le vit glisser ses doigts sur la joue lisse et potelé du jeune Harry et retint un frisson en l'entendant siffler quelques mots en Fourchelang.

-« Fils. » murmurai t-il

Soudain le lord recula vivement comme si il venait de se brûler et congédia son espion d'un geste de la main.

-« L'enfant se trouve avec son père, _Il_ ne devrai pas avoir besoin de plus d'explication. Le temps n'est pas encore venue de nous encombré de mensonge. » Snape acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte « Le reste des affaires la semaine prochaine. »

-« Bien maître. »

Après le départ du maître des potions Voldemort gagna son lit l'esprit torturé de mille et une question. Il s'étendit sur le dos et fixa le plafond écoutant la respiration du petit être que tous prenait pour son fils. Il se tourna et fixa le berceau dans le noir avant de fermer la yeux. Les mains jointes sous la tête et les genoux replié Lord Voldemort s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut des cris d'agonie plus perçant que tout ceux qu'il avait pus soutirer de ses victimes qui le sortirent son sommeil bien mérité. Il se redressa d'un bond et chercha l'origine du vacarne avant d'aviser la chose blanche qui tenait lieu de berceau. Il avait perdu l'habitude de ces réveils en pleine nuit… Finalement il se leva en réprimant un bâillement et appela un elfe. L'instant d'après il se retrouvait assi sur le lit un bébé dans un bras et un biberon dans l'autre main à bâiller comme si il ne s'était jamais endormie.

-« Pa ! » Cria Harry tout content de retrouver enfin son papa !

-« Ry! » fit le lord en voulant se moquer. Mais cela n'eu pour effet que de faire rire le petit.

Voldemort roula des yeux et lui enfonça le biberon dans la petite bouche demandeuse. Le silence, enfin. Pendant de longues minutes il n'y eu plus que ce bruit for peu ragoutant de succion et doucement les paupières du mage noir commencèrent à se faire lourde. Par automatisme il lâcha le biberon quand celui-ci fut vide, porta l'enfant à son épaule et lui tapota doucement le dos. Le rototo fait, les yeux à moitié fermé, l'homme se laissa tomber en arrière et s'endormie l'enfant toujours sur lui. Harry regarda son père avec curiosité et un large sourire ce dessina sur la petite bouche.

Le lendemain matin, quand Voldemort ouvrit les yeux il ne reconnu pas sa chambre. Sa première pensé fut : «Qu'est ce qui en a réchappé ? » puis vint le : « Où est le gosse ? » et enfin le : « je dormirai plus jamais ! »

La chambre avait été totalement dévasté pendant la nuit ; ses livres déchiquetés ; ses robes éparpillés ; les jouets de Harry remplissaient les moindres recoins de la pièce mais l'enfant été hors de vu. Après avoir pris le temps de s'étirer tel un chat, le sorcier enfila un peignoir, se frotta les yeux et entrepris de s'aventurer sur le parcours du combattant qui lui tenait lieux de chambre pour retrouver celui qui été censé être son fils.

-« Harry ! Montre toi tout de suite si tu neveux pas que j'utilise le porteauloin ! »

La menace sembla fonctionner puisse que quelques secondes plus tard une petite tête brune émergea de sous le lit et de grand yeux vert se tourna vers le lord. Tout les deux se regardèrent quelques instant puis l'adulte soupira et pris le gosse dans ses bras. Une forte et terrible odeur assahi aussitôt et c'est avec une mine dégouter qu'il emmena le gosse jusqu'à la salle de bain, manquant plusieurs fois de se casser la figure. En même temps qu'il changeait le gosse, le Lord se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il avait eu l'étrange impression que celui-ci lui manquait…

A suivre !!!

* * *

Bon il est un chouilla plus cours que le précédent mais bon, là au moins je sais quoi faire dans la suite mdr

En tout cas veuillez m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mit à le repondre celui là


	14. Tout ce qu'un gamin peu faire

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14

A plusieurs kilomètres du manoir du dark lord, un autre homme s'éveillait paisiblement. Aucun cris n'étaient venu perturber son sommeil, aucuns incidents d'aucune sorte et soudain cela lui paru étrange. D'un bon Severus sortit du lit et se précipita vers le berceau blanc qui trônait dans la pièce, pour le trouver désespérément vide. Pendant une minute son esprit s'échauffa, puis tout se remis en place. Harry était en sécurité avec le lord et lui n'en était plus responsable. Un soupire de soulagement passa ses lèvres, mais malgré tout le maître des potions n'arrivait pas à se sentir totalement heureux de l'absence de Harry. Il avait finit par prendre ses petites habitudes… Severus oscilla entre dépression et soulagement et décida finalement que ce n'était pas si mal que ça que le gosse soit partie.

-« Avec un peu de chance je pourrai récupérer un peu de dignité » essaya t-il de se convaincre.

Malgré tout son regard restait rivé au petit berceau blanc et le silence de la chambre lui fichait un coup au cœur. Serrant les poings, le brun se décida à s'habiller et sortie de la chambre. Il traversa son salon sans un regard et frissonna imperceptiblement en sortant dans le couloir.

Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient tournés dans sa direction, il entendait certains élèves se demander où été Harry et cela commençait à le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle il s'installa sans un regard pour ses collègues et ignora tout simplement Albus quand celui-ci lui demanda où se trouvait le bambin.

-« Severus ? Tout vas bien ? » S'enquit la directrice des rouge et or

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Le directeur et elle échangèrent un regard interrogatif puis fixèrent le plus jeune qui visiblement n'avait aucune envie de communiquer avec le monde. Severus avala une première tasse de café ; puis une seconde et une troisième ; il fixait un point invisible au fond de la salle et soupirait de temps à autre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se vider une quatrième tasse de café Albus se décida à intervenir.

-« Vous savez Severus, les vacances ne sont que dans quelques jours, je suis certain que tout ce passera pour le mieux d'ici là. »

-« Groumph » fut la seule réponse que l'honorable sorcier reçut

Albus s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand la salle fut envahi par une nué de hiboux qui lâchaient tantôt des lettres et tantôt des paquets. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour échapper au vacarme des oiseaux un courrier s'écrasa littéralement devant le jeune professeur lequel le prix sans vraiment comprendre. Sur l'enveloppe été griffonné à la vas vite un petit mot :

« Ouvir dans ton appart',

Beuglante, pas le temps d'écrire Bella est malade ! »

Le professeur eu à peine le temps de quitter la Grande salle avant que la beuglante ne s'ouvre seule et que la superbe voix de Narcissa Malfoy ne se déploie dans une des salles de classe vide où il s'était réfugié.

« Severus Snape , je suis on ne peux plus déçut de ce que Lucius m'a rapporté ! tu n'a rien trouvé de mieux à dire à ce vieux fou ?! Je suis sûr que même Mc Gonnagal aurai pu trouver mieux ! Mais bon, là n'est pas le but de cette lettre !

Bella non ne vomi pas là ! Arg !

Bon, je vais faire court Severus. Noel est dans dix jours, j'espère que tu as pensé à acheter les cadeaux d'Harry ! et que tu n'as pas oublié de faire faire ta nouvelle cape de sorcier pour la fête !!

Aaah ! Bella lâche cette baguette tout de suite !!!! Ce n'est pas en lançant des crucio sur tout ce qui bouge que ça va allé mieux !!!!! Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!! »

Le brun été septique. Il regarda la beuglante se transformer en confettis et se demanda ce qui l'effrayait le plus ; ce que lui ferai Narcissa quand elle apprendrait qu'il avait encore oublié de faire faire une nouvelle robe de sorcier ou d'assister par lettre interposé aux nausées de grossesse de Bellatrix… Un peu des deux sûrement…

Après avoir repris tout ses esprits le jeune professeur sortie comme un diable de la salle de classe vide pour se diriger à grand pas vers la sienne où les cours auraient du être commencé depuis cinq minutes.

*************

-« Narcissa, tue-moi… » Geignit Bellatrix par-dessus une bassine l'estomac totalement retourné.

-« Mais oui mais oui » répondit simplement la sus nommé en passant sa main le long du dos de sa sœur « tu verras ça va passer »

Et elle-même se remémorai cette douloureuse période. Où elle en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à son cher époux qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

-« Non mieux ! Aide moi à tuer Rodolfus pour m'avoir fait ça ! »

Seul un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage aristocratique de la sorcière alors quel gardait le silence. Cela devait bien faire une heure que les nausées avaient pris la mangemort et elles ne semblaient pas vouloir ce calmer au grand damne des deux femmes.

-« Peut être que Severus pourrai me concocter une potion qui les feraient s'arrêter » repris la brune entre deux haut le cœur.

-« Je ne suis pas très sûr qu'une telle potion existe. Et même si elle existait je ne pense pas qu'il sache comment la préparer »répondit doucement la cadette.

-« Dans ce cas qu'il en invente une !!!! »

Un nouveau haut le cœur la pris et Narcissa en profita pour quitter la pièce quelques instant. A peine eut elle refermer la porte de l'une des salles de bain qu'elle se retrouva fasse à un Rodolfus paniqué.

-« Elle va bien ? »

-« Elle a juste des nausées, c'est tout à fait normal à ce stade de la grossesse. »

La jeune femme eu la curieuse impression que l'homme allait se ronger les ongles jusqu'à l'os et ne pus s'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Si déjà il s'inquiétait de la sorte, il n'allait plus pouvoir la lâcher quand viendrai le moment de surveiller l'accouchement. L'épouse Malfoy planta là son beau frère et alla vérifier que tout ce passait bien entre Draco et son père.

-« Alors ? » questionna Lucius sitôt qu'elle eu ouvert la porte

-« il te faut vraiment une réponse ? »

Le blond du se pincé les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais il ne pus éviter quelques soubresaut qui lui valut un regard noir de la par de son épouse.

-« Oh allé ne fait pas cette tête. Avoue que même toi tu trouve ça drôle ! »

Tout en disant ces mots Lucius s'était rapproché de son épouse et sa main alla tendrement caresser sa joue tendis qu'il passait derrière elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Le menton appuyé sur l'épaule de sa dulcinée il plaça quelques baisé papillons sur la joue, le cou et l'épaule de son épouse avant de murmurer tendrement :

-« Et si nous aussi nous en faisons un autre ? »

-« Ah non ! » Fut la réponse catégorique de Narcissa alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte amoureuse de son époux. « Avoir des nausées tout les matins, grossir à vu d'œil, avoir les chevilles qui enflent, envi d'aller faire pipi toute les cinq minutes ? Merci j'ai déjà donné ! »

Elle leva fièrement la tête et se rapprocha du berceau de son fils avec lequel elle joua un moment.

-« Mais tu n'as jamais été plus belle qu'avec ce ventre rond que tu détestais tant. » souffla Lucius avant de quitter la pièce, ne laissant même pas le temps à Narcissa d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Lucius ? » souffla t-elle

*************

Les jours étaient passé si vite que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Dumbledore entraînait tout le monde dans son délire de sur protection du monde sorcier, Voldemort s'arrachait les cheveux à cause de Harry, Bellatrix tirait une tête de six pied de long et Severus se faisait remonter les bretelles par Narcissa ; comme il l'avait redouté.

-« RIEN ?! » entendit on hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout du manoir « Tu n'as rien n'acheté à ton fils !!!!! »

-« Ce n'est pas mon fils » tenta Severus mais cette phrase n'eu pour effet que remonter un peu plus la dragonne.

-« Demain c'est Noel et tu n'as rien acheté à cet enfant qui te considère comme sa Mère !!!!! Venant de la part du Lord ça ne m'étonne pas il n'a pas le temps mais TOI !!!!! »

Le maître des potions sentait venir la plus affreuse des migraines de sa vie et tout ça pour une banale histoire de cadeau… Il en venait à regrettait d'être passé par ce couloir, en même temps il aurait du s'en douter… La jeune femme s'était mis dans la tête de décorer tout le manoir et n'avait pas jugé utile de demandé l'autorisation à qui que ce soit. Du jour au lendemain des sapins, guirlandes, et autres candy cane étaient apparu dans les couloirs et personnes n'avaient osé les faire disparaitre de peur de froisser Miss Malfoy. Severus ayant décidé de rendre visite à Harry et peu désireux d'affronter la marrade de couleur avait choisie de faire un détour en passant pas les rares couloirs qui avaient échappé à la folie de la blonde. Mais il aurait dus se douter qu'ils ne lui échapperaient pas longtemps… Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à promettre qu'il irai au chemin de traverse dans la seconde pour trouver un cadeau de noël à un gosse de un an qui, il en était sur, s'en fichait éperdument.

*

-« Puis je vous aider ? »

-« Que puis je offrir à un gosse de un an turbulent, et casse tout » demanda Severus à la vendeuse qui lui avait gentiment proposer son aide sans savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

-« Et bien déjà, est ce une fille ou… »

-« C'est un garçon. »

-« hum… Pourquoi pas un mobil ? nous avons justement un splendide mobile avec des hypogriffes. »

-« Il a déjà un mobile. »

-« Ah… »

Et ce fut à cet instant que la jeune fille compris que trouver le cadeau idéal risquait d'être long ; très long.

*

Pendant de ce temps, se terrant dans son bureau pour échapper à Narcissa Malfoy Voldemort travaillait. Ou du moins, faisait semblant de travailler. En vérité il observait Harry qui jouait tranquillement à se pieds ; il repensait à cette nuit d'octobre où il avait 'recueillit' le garçon ; à ce qu'il dirai quand Harry recevrai sa lettre de Poudlard. Bizarrement la perspective de devoir se séparer du garçon lui été douloureuse, même si il savait que ça n'arriverai pas avant des années, le simple fait de savoir que ça allé arriver un jour lui faisait un je ne sais quoi au cœur. Sa main alla se glisser dans les cheveux du petit et les caressa, le faisant gazouiller. Demain c'était noël et bien que cette fête n'ai jamais eu le moindre sens pour lui il n'en était pas moins conscient que c'était une fête et il n'avait pas envie que tous s'amuse et s'offre des cadeaux et que Harry soit le seul à ne rien recevoir. Voldemort prit une grande inspiration, pris le garçon dans ses bras et sortie de son bureau. A peine la porte ouverte il eu l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde ; un monde coloré qui n'avait rien à voir avec son manoir. Partout il y avait des guirlandes et des mini sapins, des sucres d'orge et des bonbons semblaient avoir poussé des murs et le sol été entièrement recouvert de fausse neige. Autant dire que tout cela lui donnait une irrépressible envie de se barricader dans son bureau. Néanmoins le lord se montra courageux et osa refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait assuré jusqu'aux cuisines où il terrorisa involontairement une armée d'elfe de maison.

-« Mmmm maître ? » osa l'un d'entre eux en se baissant si bas que Voldemort cru qu'il allait disparaitre.

-« Faite ça pour demain soir » dit il en balançant négligemment un parchemin aux elfes.

-« Bbbb bien sûr maître. »

Et il sortie sans un mot ni un regard de plus. Depuis quelques années ses fidèles les plus 'proche' avaient pris l'habitude de passer toutes les fêtes au manoir, avec lui, mais jamais il n'y avait de chose spéciale. Mis à par Narcissa tout le monde réagissait normalement, mais cette fois ci Il avait voulu voir ce que ça donner que de faire une vrai fête, avec une...vrai famille.

-« Dis toi que c'est mon cadeau » murmura t-il à Harry avant de retourner à son bureau l'esprit un peu plus libre.

*

Quand le soir de noël arriva enfin Severus dus user de toute sa ruse de serpentard afin de convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser partir. Le vieil homme avait lourdement insisté pour que le jeune professeur passe le réveillon avec les autres professeurs à Poudlard et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire que de lui faire oublier cette idée ; d'autant plus qu'il restait persuadé de l'éventualité d'une attaque de Voldemort pour Noel. Jamais le brun ne fut plus heureux que quand il put enfin transplaner jusqu'au manoir du lord. Le manoir était illuminé comme jamais, Narcissa avait une fois de plus vue grand. La salle du 'trône' avait été reconvertie en salle de fête et une immense table en bois trônait en plein milieux. Tous regardaient la dite table avec curiosité ce demandant ce qu'elle faisait là ; mais quand ils virent les amuses bouches et autres boissons y apparaitre leur curiosité fut remplacée par de la surprise.

-« Ce soir, c'est Noël » Annonça simplement Voldemort avant de prendre un verre et le vider d'un trait ouvrant ainsi la première vrai fête chez les mangemort.

Narcissa faillit en pleurer de joie et Lucius se contenta de se jeter sur les amuses tout comme Rodolfus et quelques autres.

-« J'aurai pas cru que la paternité le ferai changer à ce point ! » commenta Bellatrix en jouant avec sa baguette

-« Attends d'avoir ton enfant et tu verras » lui répondit simplement sa sœur.

Toutes les deux échangèrent un sourire puis allèrent se mêler à la foule.

A peine entré dans la salle de fête, Severus alla, le plus discrètement possible, poser son cadeau sous l'immense sapin déjà bien envahi puis rechercha du regard son maître et le petit bout de chou.

-« Il est là. » Fit une voix dans son dos qui manqua de lui faire faire un bon impressionnant.

-« Maître ! » s'inclina rapidement le potioniste.

-«' Man ! » cria Harry en tendant ses petits bras.

Severus le pris doucement, en faisant en sorte de toucher le lord le moins possible, et le serra contre lui avec un bonheur qu'il n'aurait pas pensé ressentir. Harry aussi été content, il regardait autours de lui avec fierté et essayer d'attraper tout ce qui passer à sa porté.

-« Mais non ! lâche ça ! » fit soudain Voldemort en essayant de lui enlever une guirlande des mains.

-« ça ne ce mange pas ça Harry ! » renchéri Severus.

Une vague de gloussement couvrit quelques peu les dernières paroles de Snape et tout les trois tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui été à l'origine de ce bruit.

-« Vive les branche de gui. » ironisa le lord

Le brun ne releva pas tiraillé entre le 'on ne fait pas ça en public' et le 'oh merlin il y a du gui ici !!' il ne remarqua même pas le regard fixe de l'enfant sur le couple qui s'embrassait encore. Tout à coup ce fut comme si un éclaire passa dans les yeux vert et Harry tandis le bras vers son père ; lequel se rapprocha innocemment…

Tout le reste se passa très vite. Harry attrapa une mèche à Tom ainsi qu'une mèche à Severus et les tira toutes les deux l'une vers l'autre obligeant leur propriétaire à se rapprocher. Et pris dans leur 'élan', ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry cria de joie et tout les regards se tournèrent vers le lord et le professeur de potion ; lesquels se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

* * *

A suivre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Et voilà !! Je l'ai fait !!! J'ai réussi à finir le chapitre suivant et à mettre la scene que je voulais mettre depuis le début de cette histoire mdr ! A bientôt pour la suite bisouuuuuuuuu !


	15. Les premières fois

Titre : So Pretty face

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permets simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Désolé des années que j'ai prises à mettre la suite… T_T

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

_Tout le reste se passa très vite. Harry attrapa une mèche à Tom ainsi qu'une mèche à Severus et les tira toutes les deux l'une vers l'autre obligeant leur propriétaire à se rapprocher. Et pris dans leur 'élan', ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry cria de joie et tout les regards se tournèrent vers le lord et le professeur de potion ; lesquels se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres les yeux écarquillés de stupeur._

* * *

Le temps semblait avoir été figé. Plus personne ne bougeait, ni ne parlait. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène totalement irréaliste qui se déroulait non loin de l'arbre de noël. Severus Snape et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lèvres contre lèvres, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur avec dans les bras un Harry rayonnant de bonheur. Puis soudain tout ce mit en mouvement. Voldemort recula brusquement puis butant sur quelques cadeaux se retrouva étalé sur le sol sous le regard encore plus médusé de ses suivants. Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de calmer la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui et se releva le plus dignement possible le visage rougie de fureur, la mâchoire serrée et la baguette prête à lancer un avada sur le premier qui ouvrirait la bouche. Severus quand à lui tenta, en bon Serpentard, une 'retraite' salutaire qui fut malheureusement stopper net par le regard assassin que lui lança le maître.

-« A Table » Gronda Voldemort sans pour autant quitter son mangemort des yeux.

Nul ne se fit prier. Il y eu un grand mouvement de foule et tous jouèrent des coudes pour ne pas avoir à s'assoir prés du maître ce qui, après l'humiliation que celui-ci venait de subir et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, serai suicidaire. Après plusieurs interminables minutes le lord daigna rejoindre la table à son tour, libérant par la même Severus de son regard, et s'y installa sans un mot obligeant l'espion à s'assoir à sa droite.

-« Bonne appétit » fit le Lord du bout des lèvres décrétant ainsi que l'incident était clos.

Les plats apparurent les uns après les autres et la fête reprit son cour tous évitant soigneusement de faire allusion à l'événement.

En entendant cette phrase Severus pu enfin recommencer à respirer normalement. Il avait vraiment cru que le Lord allait commettre l'irréparable. Mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Peut être que cet enfant avait vraiment une bonne influence sur lui finalement… A cette pensé un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres et son regard se posa sur le bout de chou qui s'amusait sur ses genoux. Visiblement Harry avait décidé de faire découvrir au monde ses talents artistiques et avait entrepris de construire une tour de Pise géante avec la purée de Severus ce qui n'était pas vraiment du gout de ce dernier.

-« Tu vas arrêter de jouer avec la nourriture comme ça. » fit Severus en nettoyant les petites mains.

Harry fit la moue et se tourna vers son père qui ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Ses petits sourcils se froncèrent alors encore plus, il prit une grande inspiration mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre à pleurer Tom se pencha vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit:

-« Pas de ça ce soir ! »

Le petit le regarda surpris et cessa aussitôt. Il se pelotonna contre sa 'maman' et bouda jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Son repas terminé Tom se leva de sa chaise et lança un : « Bonne fin de soirée » avant de quitter la salle laissant derrière lui des mangemorts une fois de plus abasourdi.

Quelques instants après le départ du Lord, Narcissa se leva à son tour et déclara tout sourire, son fils dans les bras :

-« Je crois bien que la soirée est terminé. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer chez nous. »

-« Et les cadeaux ? » S'exclama son époux.

Cette réflexion lui valu un regard noir de la par de sa chère femmes et Lucius se ratatina sur son siège en buvant un gorgée pour échapper au regard meurtrier.

-« Nous verrons cela demain avec le maître. » répondit mielleusement la blonde « Quoi qu'il en soit il se fait tard, il est grand tant d'aller coucher les enfants. » rajouta t elle en fixant Severus et Harry.

De sa main libre elle attrapa le col de Lucius et l'obligea à se lever afin qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux

-« Bien Bonne soirée tout le monde. » fit le couple tout en se dirigeant vers la zone de transplanage.

-« Nous allons faire de même » déclara Rodolphus en se levant accompagner de Bellatrix.

Cette dernière suivit son époux hors de la pièce avec une mine renfrognée.

-« Pourquoi doit on rentrer si tôt ? J'aurai bien aimé savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Severus moi ! » Se plaignit elle alors qu'il arrivait à la zone de transplanage.

-« Et bien tu le saura demain. Pour l'instant cela ne nous regarde pas. » répondit son mari.

Petit à petit la salle se vida et bientôt il ne resta plus que Severus et Harry. Le petit s'était endormi depuis longtemps, mais le brun n'avait pas bougé. A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment où allé. Devait-il rentrer à Poudlard avec l'enfant ou au contraire le ramener au Lord qui risquait certainement de l'avadakedavriser avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Severus ne bougea pas pendant encore une dizaine de minutes puis daigna se lever. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se dirigea à son tour vers la zone de transplanage. Il était peut être un espion entrainer, mais il n'était certainement pas suicidaire. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et sortir il entendit l'autre porte se refermer. Celle qu'avait empruntée Voldemort plus tôt dans la soirée.

-« Où veux-tu aller avec cet enfant ? » interrogea la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« nul par maître. » répondit Severus en faisant volte face.

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir ramener ? »

Le jeune professeur déglutit et tenta de fixer son regard sur n'importe quoi d'autre que le seigneur des ténèbres.

-« Je… » commença t-il. « j'ai pensé que peut être il serai préférable d'éloigner un peu l'enfant de vous après ce… euh.. ce qui c'est passé ce soir… » termina rapidement le brun.

Le lord se frotta les yeux en soupira puis s'effondra presque sur une chaise. Severus fut surpris de cette réaction, il s'était à beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas à cette lassitude qui semblait transparaitre chez le Lord. Discrètement il s'approcha afin de mieux le regarder mais tout ce qu'il vit fut le regard rouge de l'homme qui accrocha le sien.

-« il ne s'est rien passé ce soir. » dit soudainement l'homme. « Il est naturel, puisqu'il a l'exemple plus que douteux du couple Malfoy, que cet enfant soit perturbé au point de faire ce genre de chose. »

Le professeur du faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas éclater de rire à l'explication du maître. A cela aussi il ne s'était pas attendu. Tom tendit la main vers le petit être endormi dans les bras de Severus lequel s'avança de quelque pas. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse passa fugacement sur le visage pale du Lord quand il passa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant mais cela fut trop rapide que le potionniste puise être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

-« Maître » commença Severus avant d'être interrompu pas le Lord qui se levait.

Le mangemort voulu rajouter quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Soudain il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait un enfant dans les bras en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres prés d'une table où trônaient encore les vestiges d'une fête à laquelle il n'aurait jamais imaginé assister un jour. Tous ça lui sembla soudain si irréaliste. Puis, comme dans un rêve un peu bizarre il sentit la main du Lord sous son menton qui le força à relever la tête et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le visage s'approcher du sien et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ce baisé n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Cette fois ci personne ne les regardaient l'air ahuris, aucun bambin un peu trop dégourdi ne leur avait forcé la main. Ses paupières se fermèrent de leur propre volonté et Severus s'abandonna tout entier à ce baiser dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le charme de se moment en bougeant un peu dans son sommeil. Tom recula lentement sans quitter son cadet des yeux et sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire ironique comme il en avait l'habitude, ni même un sourire tendre ou amusé. En faite Severus ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire ce sourire et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le Lord l'avait embrassé. Soudain, comme en réponse à sa question muette Tom désigna quelque chose au plafond. Quand le jeune brun vit ce dont il s'agissait il sentit un bloc de béton s'affaisser lourdement dans son estomac sans qu'il puisse en définir la raison.

-« Du gui » souffla t-il

Quand le plus âgé se rapprocha à nouveau de lui Severus ne pus réprimer un mouvement de recul. Mais Tom ne fit que prendre l'enfant dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard de plus pour le professeur. Il l'ouvrit d'une main mais avant de se glisser de l'autre coté il se tourna vers son espion et déclara calmement.

-« Cet enfant mérite d'avoir deux parents. Quoi qu'en dise certain. »

Puis il quitta la pièce comme une ombre laissant derrière lui un Severus qui n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'impliquait cette phrase. Le brun était partagé entre l'envie de courir après le Lord pour savoir ce que ça signifiait et l'envie de quitter ce château et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Finalement il opta pour la seconde solution et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage. Inconsciemment sa main se porta à ses lèvres et le souvenir des lèvres de cet homme contre les siennes, de sa langue contre la sienne fit monter en lui une drôle de chaleur. Un gémissement lui échappa et il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant cela. Perturbé au plus au point Severus transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard puis regagna ses appartements à Poudlard.

De son côté Tom avait regagné sa chambre aussi vite que l'enfant endormit dans ses bras le lui avait permit et s'était effondré dos à la porte. Il se maudissait pour ce qu'il avait fait, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose. Une chose aussi stupide que d'embrasser son espion. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est ce que ça lui avait plus. Voldemort avait envie de hurler, mais avec l'enfant dans la pièce, la tâche était plus hardie. Reprenant peu à peu son calme il se leva comme il put et alla coucher l'enfant remerciant mille fois Merlin que celui-ci ai un sommeil aussi profond. Après avoir regardé dormir le bout de chou pendant quelques instants le Lord alla à son tour s'affaler sur son lit. Il enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et resta ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut réellement au bord de l'asphyxie qu'il daigna se retourner sur le dos. Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté là à fixer le plafond, bercé par la respiration d'Harry mais il se décida enfin à se lever pour se changer afin de pouvoir à son tour aller se coucher.

Il était encore bien tôt, du moins le pensait il, quand il se réveilla. Le mage prit le temps de s'étirer lentement sur son lit avant de redevenir immobile, sur le dos, fixant une fois de plus le plafond. Encore à moitié perdu dans ses rêves Tom baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se redressa. Une fois à demi allongé il lança un regard autours de lui et résista vaillamment à l'envie de se rallonger pour se rendormir aussi sec. Faisant appel à tout son courage le Lord repoussa ses couvertures et balança ses jambes hors du lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et la simple pensée de devoir quitter son nid douillet pour aller affronter le monde extérieur l'épuisait. Rien que le trajet entre son lit et sa baignoire lui semblait interminablement long depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se laissa alors retomber au travers du lit avec un soupire de félicité. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et apprécia de doux silence de la pièce. D'ailleurs elle était même un peu trop silencieuse. D'un bond il se leva et se précipita sur le berceau qu'il trouva vide un vent de panique balaya sa fatigue lorsqu'un 'Pop' se fit entendre.

-« Mmmm Maître.. » geignit la créature « l'enfant pleurait et vous ne vous réveillez pas… alors Pinky a pensé que peut être Madame Malfoy pourrait s'en occuper… et… donc… »

-« Silence ! » ordonna Voldemort en comprenant que l'enfant était en sécurité avec Narcissa.

Le lord congédia la créature et tenta de retrouver son calme. Il lança un rapide « Tempus » et un magnifique '9h46' se forma devant lui. Le Lord resta un moment interdis devant les chiffres puis, réalisant qu'il n'était pas si tôt que ça, il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il attrapa sa brosse à dent, se déshabilla d'une main, se brossa les dents et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. Pas le temps de prendre un bain. Il se rinça la bouche, se mouilla légèrement, se savonna, se rinça, sortit en trombe, manqua de glisser quatre fois sur le même canard de bain, attrapa une serviette au passage et retourna prestement à sa chambre. Tout en s'essuyant à moitié il passa une robe et courut hors de sa chambre jusqu'à la salle à mangé, les cheveux encore mouillé et la robe de travers.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte le temps de calmer un peu sa respiration puis entra fièrement ignorant les regards tantôt médusé, tantôt surpris. Une seule personne ne leva pas le regard vers lui, d'ailleurs cette personne était assise à l'autre bout de la table et se faisait toute petite.

-« Maitre » S'exclama Narcissa en se levant

Tom fit un simple signe de tête à la jeune femme en guise de salut puis son regard se tourna vers les deux enfants qui 'jouaient' non loin de la blonde.

-« Il a eu son biberon et sa couche à été changer. Lui et Draco ont… »

Tom décrocha totalement du discours de la jeune femme. Il s'avança dans la pièce et salua vaguement les mangemorts présent pendant que Narcissa continuait de babiller. Il finit par s'assoir sur son 'trône', une tasse de thé à la main et regarda l'immense sapin ainsi que tout les cadeaux qui se trouvaient dessous.

-« Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux pour enfin passer à autre chose. » déclara t-il entre deux gorgées de thé l'air profondément ennuyé.

Narcissa stoppa net sa tirade et déclara avant que qui ce soit n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-« Les enfants d'abord ! »

Lucius fit la moue et Severus essaya un peu plus de ne faire qu'un avec le mur sous le regard amusé du Lord qui sentait poindre au loin une de ces idées tordues qu'il affectionnait tant.

-« Alors. Voyons un peu ce que nous avons là… » Fit Narcissa s'improvisant Mère Noël « Alors celui là c'est pour Draco et celui là c'est pour Harry ! » gagatisa t-elle « Oooh et encore un »

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admit, même sous la torture le Lord était tout de même content de tout ce remue ménage. Et la bouille réjouie de son fils valait bien toute les impressions de ridicule du monde.

-« Allez ! Tout le monde fait 'Cheese' ! » Fit Rodolphus un énorme appareil photo sorcier dans les mains.

Tous le monde riait et s'amusait. Et pour la première fois Tom compris ce qu'était réellement Noël. Il s'autorisa même un petit sourire amusé quand Harry colla l'un de ses nœuds en ruban au sommet du crane de Draco. C'est à ce moment qu'il se leva et alla s'assoir prés des enfants parmi les restes de papiers déchiqueté et les cadeaux. Voyant ça Narcissa arracha presque l'appareille des mains de son beaux frère et commença à jouer les paparazzis. Et soudain, comme au ralenti alors que personne ne s'y attendait Harry s'avança tout seul vers son père, bien campé sur ses petites jambes. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber tête la première dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce fut le plus beau moment de la vie du Lord. Severus s'était lui aussi approché quand il avait vu le brun aller s'assoir, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé assister à ça.

-« Il a marché ! » Cria Narcissa en sautant au cou de Severus « Il a marché ! »

-« Comme si il n'allait pas déjà assez en vadrouille comme ça il faut en plus qu'il marche. » grommela le lord pour caché son émerveillement.

Narcissa se tourna vers le Lord et haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter un sourire béat ne quittant plus ses lèvres. Tom secoua la tête de dépit et son regard croisa celui de Severus qui recula immédiatement de plusieurs pas le rouge aux joues.

-« Mon petit doigts me dit qu'il se trame quelque chose entre ces deux là. » glissa Bella à son époux.

-« Et bien moi je n'en suis pas si sûre. Connaissant les bestiaux ça m'étonnerai » intervint Lucius.

-« On t'a pas sonné toi ! » Fit Bella avant d'aller retrouver Severus dans l'espoir de lui tirer les vers du nez. « Allez soit gentil explique un peu ce qui se passe entre le maître et toi. »

Severus eu un mouvement de recul en entendant ça et jeta un regard furieux à Bellatrix puis au Lord.

-« Il ne se passe absolument rien ! »

Bellatrix lui lança un regard sceptique puis le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. Le Lord lui aussi avait suivit l'échange de loin, et même si il n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce qui c'était dit, il devinait sans peine au vu de la réaction de son mangemort. A cela il se dit qu'il était grand temps de donner vie à l'idée qu'il avait caressé plus tôt dans la matinée. Un bon jeu du chat et de la sourie, voilà ce qui lui manquait en ce moment.

Mais pour l'instant, avant de penser à s'amuser, il fallait peut être pensé à travailler. Il avait une guerre à gagner.

-« Finit les enfantillages. » Déclara t-il soudain en se relevant « nous avons une guerre à gagner. Malfoy qu'en est-il des Longdubat ? »

La question jeta un froid et soudain toute ambiance festive fut oubliée. La guerre avait repris son court.

A suivre…

* * *

Ayé ! enfin ! j'ai écris la suite de cette histoire. Bon je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre (c'est sur après un an sans avoir écris reprendre la fic avec le caractère de chaque perso etc… c'est pas évident) mais bon y a certaines scènes que j'aime bien ^^ Et puis je vais enfin pouvoir mettre en scène le jeu du chat et de la sourie entre Voldy et Sevy *ç*

Marchi beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont lue ma fic et qui ont attendu 'patiemment' la suite XD Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'on laisser des reviews et auxquelles je n'ai pas pus répondre. Je l'ai ai toutes lue et toutes mon fait très plaisir. Et merci aussi à ma gentille Beta qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! A très bientôt !

Petit message de la beta qui commence en cour de route : comme vous je désespérais d'avoir un jour les chapitres suivants des fics d'Amiah … mais maintenant qu'elle est redécider a écrire comptez sur moi pour ne pas la lâcher quitte à la harceler jusque chez elle et la priver de tout ce qu'elle fait a coté pour qu'elle nous écrive les suites de so pretty face et entre veela et vampire au moins ! et croyez moi elle sait tres bien a quoi elle doit s'attendre ^^


End file.
